On ne nous dit pas comment on fait des papas
by cadixx
Summary: Harry n'est pas le sauveur du monde magique, c'est Neville. Mais à 16 ans il sera le héros de l'enfant de Dudley, que celui ci rejette et refuse de reconnaître. Avec un bébé sur les bras, Harry quittera les Dursley pour débuter une nouvelle vie , SLASH. (pas entre HP et DD) Pas de mpreg
1. la nouvelle

_**Warning, Attention****: les personnages de l'univers Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de l'auteur J.K Rowling.**_

_**Ceci est un SLASH, une relation entre deux hommes. Je vous demanderai donc de m'épargner vos propos homophobes. Je serai par contre attentive à toute critique constructive. Je m'excuse également pour les désagréments que vous pourriez avoir en la rencontre inopinée de fautes d'orthographe, conjugaison ou de grammaire. Je me relis mais parfois ce n'est pas suffisant. J'en suis sincèrement désolée. J'espère tout de même que ça ne gâchera pas votre lecture et que cette histoire vous plaira. **_

_**Cadixx**_

**Chapitre 1**

Dans le quartier parfaitement dessiné de Privet Drive se trouvait une maison, tout aussi coquette que celles qui l'entouraient. A vrai dire, toutes les maisons se ressemblaient, la différence se caractérisant par les habitants qui y habitaient et l'entretien du jardin, ainsi que la marque des voitures. Hormis ces petits détails, le quartier était bon pour un image de publicité de la vie heureuse à l'anglaise.

Dans l'une de ces maisons, la numéro 4, plus précisément, vivait une famille que l'on pouvait qualifier de somme toute normale. Elle était composée d'un homme ayant un physique corpulent, le rapprochant significativement de son peut être très très très lointain ancêtre réincarné, le morse. Le manque de nageoires permettant d'éviter la confusion. D'une femme grande et maigre, le visage sévère et allongé. D'un jeune garçon, que l'on pouvait considérer comme adolescent vu son âge, qui ressemblait beaucoup à son père. Et enfin d'un deuxième garçon un peu plus jeune que le premier dont le reste de la famille aurait aimé ne jamais connaître.

Le destin n'avait sûrement pas dû entendre leurs prières, car ça avait été un beau matin de novembre, ils avaient été dans l'obligation de prendre en charge un bébé, nommé Harry James Potter.

_Quelques années auparavant_

Pétunia Dursley avait depuis longtemps rompu les liens avec sa sœur cadette Lily. Il y avait plusieurs raisons à cela, mais elle n'en avait expliqué qu'une seule à son mari, car à ses yeux c'était la raison la plus importante de toute façon.

Lily n'avait pas été une enfant comme les autres. Cela s'était révélé à l'âge de ses 6 ans, quand Pétunia en avait 8. Une soudaine énergie avait fait vibrer toute la maison, faisant penser à un séisme. Chose surprenante cependant était qu'il n'y avait eu que leur maison de touchée. Les voisins n'avaient rien vu, ni rien entendu. Quelques jours plus tard, une personne était passée et leur avait raconté un tas de choses concernant un autre monde, avec de la magie.

Oui les sorcières existaient mais pas comme on le pensait. Oui certains portaient des chapeaux pointus mais c'était très rare, c'est plus du folklore moldu. Oui les sorciers se distinguent de ceux qui n'ont pas de magie en les appelant des moldus. Non, les formules ne se résumaient pas à un simple « abracadabra » pour voir les choses changer comme on le voulait. Non les sorciers n'exhaussaient pas les souhaits ce ne sont pas des génies.

Bien d'autres questions avaient été posé et toute avait eu une réponse. Même celle qui avait fait pleurer Pétunia, quand la réponse avait été positive concernant le fait qu'elle n'était graciée du don de la magie.

A partir de ce jour, elle n'avait cessé de jalouser sa sœur et d'être de plus en plus mesquine avec elle. Son aigreur était si fort, qu'à ses 18 ans elle coupa définitivement les liens avec sa cadette.

En rencontrant Vernon, elle espérait avoir une vie tranquille et normale de femme à la maison, s'occupant du bien être de son mari à son retour du boulot et de l'éducation de ses enfants. La première étape avait été une réussite. A force de booster la confiance de son mari, il avait réussi à avoir une place non négligeable en tant que commercial dans une entreprise. Par la suite, il avait voulu voler de ses propres ailes, devenir son propre patron et avait monté sa boutique de perceuses et autres outils de bricolages.

L'affaire avait si bien marché, que bientôt le couple put quitter son deux pièces pour une petite maison dans un quartier assez bourgeois, Privet Drive.

Ici, Pétunia s'était vraiment sentie chez elle. Ses voisines étaient comme elle pour la plupart, des femmes au foyer. Deux seulement se distinguaient, l'une en travaillant en tant que secrétaire médicale dans le cabinet de son mari et l'autre en travaillant en tant que documentaliste dans un collège. Mise à part ce détail, elles avaient toutes les mêmes visions concernant leurs vies futures. Continuer d'être de parfaites épouses et avoir des enfants tout aussi parfaits, qui un jour auraient un métier soit équivalent sinon mieux que celui de leurs pères.

Un an et demi après leur arrivée dans leur nouvelle demeure, Pétunia était tombée enceinte et s'était faite une joie de partager son bonheur à toute personne qu'elle rencontrait. Elle appris ainsi que trois autres femmes de son quartier étaient dans les mêmes dispositons qu'elle. A quatre, elle s'amusèrent à former un petit club, pour s'échanger des conseils sur la grossesse et parler de leur expérience.

Vernon fut au petit soin pour elle, amoindrissant autant que son poids lui permettait, certaines corvées et satisfaisant à tous ses caprices.

Marge, la sœur aînée de Vernon, avait tenu à être également présente pour soutenir sa belle sœur, au grand désespoir de cette dernière.Pétunia ne la supportait pas et avait une peine immense à la tolérer.

Marge n'avait aucune manière, elle n'était pas féminine, ne la facilitait en rien dans son quotidien et lui faisait honte auprès de ses voisines à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche.

Elle avait pourtant réussi non sans mal à s'en débarrasser au bout d'un mois , après avoir harcelé son mari et posé plusieurs ultimatums. Avançant comme argument, que la présence, même subtile ( ce qui était loin d'être le cas avec Marge ) d'une autre personne autre que son mari dans la maison, la stressait, car son image de femme parfaite se cassait la gueule avec certains effets secondaires de la grossesse et qu'elle voulait que cela reste dans leur intimité. On avait beau dire, la belle sœur se considérait comme une invitée et elle attendait qu'on s'occupe d'elle, ce que pouvait difficilement faire Pétunia à son troisième trimestre.

Le médecin lui avait promis un beau bébé. Et il n'avait pas menti. Le 25 mars naissait Dudley Dursley, un beau bébé de presque 3kg. Le poids du nouveau né avait bien fait souffrir le dos de Pétunia, quand celui ci était encore dans son ventre. Mais le mal en avait valu la chandelle, elle se sentait véritablement femme maintenant. Elle avait porté la vie et venait de la mettre au monde.

Cette vie tranquille et parfaite sous tous ses aspects avait été gâché, deux ans et demi plus tard avec l'apparition de son neveu, Harry James Potter. Il avait fait remonter à la surface tous ses vieux démons du passé. Cependant, malgré l'accueille très peu enthousiaste de la famille Dursley, voire totalement inexistant, Pétunia en bonne chrétienne qu'elle était devenue grâce à ses copines du voisinage décida de prendre en charge bon grès mal grès l'enfant de sa sœur.

Ce qui avait peut être attendri son cœur étroit, émotionnellement parlant, était les circonstances de la disparition du dernier membre de sa famille. Dans la lettre qu'on avait laissé avec l'enfant, tout lui avait été expliqué, et bien malgré elle, elle avait pleuré.

**hphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp**

Harry n'avait pas été aimé mais pas non plus maltraité chez les Dursley, avec peut être une exception pour le patriarche. Vernon se faisait un point d'honneur de lui parler le moins possible et si cela devait être le cas, ce n'était qu'avec le surnom «garçon». Pétunia s'occupait de lui, mais à distance. Elle vérifiait à ce qu'il ne manque de rien en ce qui concernait ses besoins les plus basiques ( repas, se laver, vêtements, fournitures scolaires ) le reste elle s'en moquait. Dudley, enfant gâté qu'il était, se faisait un plaisir de faire la vie de son cousin un enfer quand il s'ennuyait, en le narguant constamment sur son statue d'orphelin, ou en jouant à la «chasse au Harry» avec sa bande de copain.

La chambre du jeune garçon était celle qui avait été prévue pour être la salle de jeu de Dudley, mais les choses étant, les parents avaient dû revoir leur plan. La pièce était petite, environ 12 m², mais suffisante pour placer un lit, une armoire et un bureau.

Des jouets, il n'en avait pas vraiment, il avait surtout une petite collection de soldats de plombs que son cousin boudait car ne trouvant pas ça intéressant. Il avait également dans sa chambre quelques livres, principalement des cadeaux que Dudley avait mis de côté puis complètement ignoré par la suite, car il n'aimait pas lire.

Pétunia avait informé assez tôt Harry qu'il n'était pas un enfant comme les autres et avec l'aide d'un album qu'elle avait gardé, pour on ne sait qu'elle raison, elle lui avait présenté sa mère enfant. Une des photos prise montrait Lily faisant l'éviter un vase sans baguette magique, d'autres où elle en avait une. Il pu connaître aussi par la même occasion, le visage de ses grands parents maternels. Une autre photo particulière, et c'était la seule, montrait sa tante, sa mère et leurs parents en train de faire des signes à la l'appareil. La photo bougeait. C'était là, une des seules preuves que Pétunia avait gardé du monde magique.

Longtemps Harry avait chéri ce moment. Sa tante n'avait pas été totalement froide à son égard, au contraire, il avait vu plusieurs émotions traverser son visage habituellement stoïque.

La vérité sur ce qu'il était, n'était pas un simple acte de générosité. Pétunia avait bien compris, en observant sa sœur, qu'en sachant ce que l'on était vraiment on pouvait plus facilement le cacher. Vernon avait pensé à une méthode plus brutale, mais elle avait bien trop peur de ce que pourrait penser les voisins, si un beau jour on voyait son neveu avec des bleues.

Et puis elle avait remarqué le regard plus que scrutateur de sa voisine d'en face Arabella Figs sur sa maison et sur ses enfants.

Elle ne savait pas ce vieille femme cherchait, elle était populaire dans le quartier et très appréciée, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle était peut être comme «eux». Ou du moins qu'elle avec connaissance de leur existence.

La tactique de Pétunia s'était avérée payante, puisque lorsque la magie se manifesta chez Harry, il avait su ne pas paniquer, trouver une pirouette et faire passer ça pour un banal incident. Ce jour là également fut la confirmation qu'il était bel et bien comme ses parents, et que les points communs entre eux ne pouvaient que se multiplier dans l'avenir.

Bien évidement Dudley, témoin de cette manifestation magique avait été jaloux et avait piqué un crise monstrueuse. Il avait fallut bien des cadeaux pour que le garçon se calme. Et ça avait coûté cher au porte monnaie de Vernon.

A partir de là, il avait ordonné que Harry fasse des tâches ménagères comme rendement à son entretien. Son oncle ne l'aimait vraiment pas, donc s'il pouvait trouver quelque chose pour le rabaisser, il y allait à cœur joie. En plus de lui lancer des regards pleins de ressentiment.

Ce qui l'énervait encore plus c'est que ce fils de «monstres» comme il aimait bien à le penser, avait de meilleurs notes que son fils à l'école.

Quand lui ou Pétunia venaient les chercher à la sortir, les maîtresses ne cessaient de faire l'éloge du brun et critiquaient le comportement bagarreur, colérique et indiscipliné de Dudley.

Il se gardait bien de croire ce que ces bonnes femmes racontaient, lui, il connaissait son fils mieux que personne. Et c'était un bon garçon, sensible et intelligent comme sa mère. Il avait cependant suivit un des conseils pour canaliser l'énergie de Dudley. C'était de l'inscrire à un sport. La boxe avait fait le bonheur du garçon.

Un peu trop son bonheur peut être, car après il s'amusait à s'entraîner sur les plus faibles que lui, comme son cousin par exemple, pour montrer à quel point il était fort. Un après midi où Harry sortait de sa chambre pour aller s'occuper du jardin, Dudley avait voulu expérimenter son crochet du droit, qui avait été complimenté par son entraîneur.

Le poing avait rencontré directement le visage de sa victime, la faisant partir en arrière et dévaler les escaliers en roulé boulé. Harry était resté inanimé au pieds des marches. Pétunia qui était dans la cuisine était sortie en trombe pour savoir qu'est ce qui avait provoquer ce bruit. Et le spectacle ne lui avait pas plût du tout.

Ils avait dû suivre en voiture celle du samu, direction les urgences à l'hôpital St Élisabeth, prévenant Vernon en chemin. Sur place on posa un de tas de questions à la mère. Principalement sur les circonstances. Les infirmières étaient particulièrement sèches et suspicieuses.

Cela avait une raison toute simple, il y avait quelques jours de cela un fait divers qui avait ému l'Angleterre. Une petite fille avait succombé à la maltraitance répété de ses parents. Elle n'avait que 6 ans et s'appelait Ange.

Depuis les services sociaux et les employés des hôpitaux se faisaient un devoir de repérer les cas le plus rapidement possible.

L'arrivée de Harry avec un gros hématome au visage, le bras cassé et deux côté fêlées, éveillait naturellement les soupçons.

De retour à Privet Drive, la famille ne fut pas surprise de constater que la rumeur concernant le cas de Harry s'était propagée. Pétunia dû doubler ses efforts pour redorer l'image parfaite de sa famille, et inscrivit son neveu également à une activité périscolaire, la natation, pour avoir la paix.

Il avait pourtant fallut partir à nouveau, et deux fois, à l'hôpital à cause de Dudley, car celui ci ne semblait pas avoir compris la leçon avec son cousin. Ou on pouvait nettement soupçonner que ses parents n'avaient pas été bien véhément sur la dangerosité de son acte les fois précédentes. Résultat, un autre petit garçon et une petite fille avait été ses victimes. Les parents des enfants avaient voulu porter plainte et c'est avec bon nombre de supplications et compensations financières que l'affaire avait été oublié. Dudley par contre se prit pour la première fois de sa vie une gifle de la part de sa mère.

**hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphph**

Les deux garçons avaient grandi et à 11 ans Harry reçu sa lettre de Poudlard. Un autre temps fort de la vie du jeune Potter. Il avait été ému car d'une certaine façon il se disait que ses parents avaient toujours pensé et pensaient toujours à lui, comme à son avenir, en payant bien à l'avance sa scolarité. C'était une manifestation de leur amour bien qu'indirecte, lui qui crevait de manque d'affection. Dans sa lettre on lui avait donné plusieurs indications. Notamment le chemin pour aller à Diagon Alley, où il trouverait toutes les fournitures dont il aurait besoin pour sa scolarité. Il avait été également indiqué le fait qu'il doive aller à une banque nommée Gringotte pour y récupérer sa clé et ainsi avoir accès à son compte.

Ça lui avait pris la journée, principalement à cause des heures dans les transports en commun. Il avait su cependant se débrouiller comme un chef. Sa nature indépendante s'était fortement accentuée auprès de sa famille.

Il avait été de surprise en surprise. Les gens magiques ou les sorciers avaient été très gentils avec lui et l'avaient guidé quand il ne trouvait pas telle ou telle boutique.

Harry était auparavant bien resté une heure et demi chez Gringotte posant pas mal de questions sur son mécanisme. Il avait appris qu'en plus de son compte personnel, il y avait un compte familial dont il aurait l'accès qu'à sa majorité.

Le reste de la journée avait été moins studieux. Il s'était donné à cœur joie dans le shopping, particulièrement au niveau des vêtements. Pas que les siens étaient moches, mais ils étaient tous de seconde main, achetés dans une boutique d'occasion.

Pour la valise il avait voulu une formule complète, c'est à dire comprenant des pièces de maison, comme une chambre, une cuisine, un petit salon, une bibliothèque et des toilettes. C'était son chez lui, avec ses couleurs. Le jeune garçon avait également pas mal dépensé dans les livres, il ne voulait pas passer pour un ignorant. Il s'était enfin accordé un dernier caprice en l'acquisition d'un animal. Il savait qu'il n'avait personne à qui écrire, mais sa chouette des neiges lui apporterait au moins les différents journaux auquel il s'était abonné. Et puis elle était plus facile à camoufler, il la laisserait dans on appartement/valise la journée et le soir la sortirait pour qu'elle aille chasser ou se dégourdir les ailes. Harry l'avait nommée Hedwig.

Comme prévu les Dursley n'y avaient vu que du feu concernant son animal et il avait par la suite passé le reste de son été enfermé dans sa chambre pour lire les nombreux livres qu'il avait acheté. Ne sortant que pour faire ses corvées, manger, et se laver.

Cela lui permettait également de ne pas être dans le champ de mire de son cousin qui devenait de plus en plus insupportable, aussi bien à la maison que dans la rue.

Dudley avait été pris sur le fait de nombreuses fois, dans ses activités d'intimidation des plus petits. Plus d'une fois un parent en colère était venu frapper à la porte des Dursley et les voisins commençaient sincèrement à grincer des dents et jeter des regards dédaigneux sur la famille.

Les deux adultes avaient pensé envoyé leur fils dans un pensionnat pour l'aider à se cadrer. Cela leur permettrait également de se reposer un peu des nombreux caprices qu'ils subissaient. Mais ils avaient aussi eu l'impression de l'abandonner d'une certaine façon.

Pétunia refusait d'être trop dure, la fois où elle l'avait frappée elle s'en était voulu pendant des jours. Et puis Dudley n'avait pas un mauvais fond, il avait juste un esprit de leader et avait beaucoup d'énergie.

La décision avait été finalement prise, tout comme Harry, Dudley s'en irait au mois de septembre pour sa nouvelle école. Au grand étonnement des parents, le garçon avait été enthousiaste à l'idée. Sûrement dû à une jalousie étouffée dans l'œuf quand il avait su, deux jours plus tôt, que son cousin s'en allait pour son école. Bien que son père l'appelait «une cage à monstres», Dudley voyait ça comme un moyen de partir en voyage. Un endroit où son cousin pourrait faire tout ce qu'il veut sans beaucoup d'adultes autour de lui. Le pensionnat c'était le paradis des enfants, selon son point de vue.

Sa futur école avait tout de même coûté une petite fortune, Vernon avait dû graisser la patte au directeur et directeur adjoint pour obtenir l'autorisation d'entrée pour son fils. Les résultats de Dudley étaient loin d'être fameux et comme toute école on voulait asseoir une réputation de prestige et de haut niveau. Un problème qui ne se serait pas posé si ça avait été Harry qui s'y était présenté. Pétunia avait bien penser à falsifier le dossier de son fils, mais le collège demandait directement à l'administration de l'école primaire, et la directrice n'était pas une femme que l'on pouvait corrompre facilement. Surtout quand elle même s'était plainte à de nombreuses reprises du comportement du garçon, menaçant de l'expulser s'il ne se calmait pas.

Harry partait le 1er septembre à 10h, tandis que Dudley partait à 14h le même jour. Les affaires étaient prêtes pour les deux garçons, et le fils bien aimé commençait à prendre conscience qu'il serait bientôt loin de ses parents.

Les Dursley avait laissé dans la hâte le petit brun devant la gare, ne lui souhaitant pas même un bon voyage et une bonne année scolaire, ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant.

Harry tira sa valise joyeusement, pleins d'espoirs de se faire des amis, vers l'endroit qui changerait sa vie.

**hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphhphphphphphphph**

Cinq ans s'étaient écoulés depuis son arrivée à l'école de Poudlard. Harry avait été reçu dans la maison de Griffondor tout comme ses parents. Il était dans la même promotion que le plus jeune héros de tous les temps, le Garçon Qui Avait Survécu, Neville Londubat. Il ne le fréquentait pas vraiment, ce dernier ayant déjà des amis proches comme Ronald Wesley. Au duo s'était ajouté une fille Hermione Granger, une des sorcières les plus douées de sa génération. Transformant ainsi le duo en Trio d'Or.

Harry avait cependant su se faire de vrais amis. Luna Lovegood était son amie la plus proche. Pas forcément aimée par les camarades de sa promotion et les plus âgés, du fait de son air un peu ailleurs et bizarre. Elle était pourtant une sorcière très intelligente ( plus d'une fois elle avait battue Hermione pour la première place ) et avait le cœur sur la main. Avec elle, le brun avait appris pas mal de chose sur les créatures magiques, notamment sur les fées. Ces dernières étaient des créatures très discrètes mais très joueuse et aimant offrir des bourgeons.

La deuxième personne avec qui Harry s'entendait bien, était Colin Crevey. Lui aussi était souvent rejeté par les lions, du fait de sa surexcitation à vouloir prendre des photos de tout, de tout le monde ( particulièrement Neville du fait de son statue de sauveur ) et ça tout le temps. Colin était pourtant très doué en photographie il arrivait à bien faire ressortir les émotions des gens ou l'atmosphère des lieux. Le brun avait pris son cadet sous son aile quand, des élèves avait cassé son appareil, acheté par son père. Ils avaient réussi à le réparer par la suite après plusieurs heures d'expérimentations de sorts et de rigolades.

Et enfin la troisième personne était Hagrid, le demi géant, gardien de l'école. Bien que maladroit dans ses gestes, le grand homme avait un cœur dépourvu de méchanceté alors qu'il en avait été souvent victime. C'était un homme de la nature, il comprenait comme Luna les désirs de certaines créatures magiques. Il s'y connaissait également un peu en plantes ou en type de bois. Il avait d'ailleurs confectionné pour Harry le jour de son douzième anniversaire une flûte traversière en plus de lui offrir l'album comprenant des centaines de photos de ses parents et leurs amis. Harry avait beaucoup pleuré ce jour là avec le demi géant, en le feuilletant.

C'est avec les deux étudiants aux personnalités bien peu comprises des autres, que Harry avait passé ses premières vacances d'été hors de chez les Dursley. Il avait vu la mer pour la première fois avec Colin, avait accompagné Luna en France, en Allemagne et au Canada lors de voyages professionnels de son père, était allé à Disney land et avait découvert bien d'autres choses encore.

Il côtoyait bien d'autres élèves à Poudlard mais c'était vraiment avec Colin, Luna et Hagrid qu'il se sentait lui même et véritablement à l'aise. Il était de nature un peu timide, mais il savait aussi exprimer le fond de sa pensée sans honte. Lors de sa troisième année il avait fait la connaissance de Denis qui était tout comme son frère un passionné de la photo. C'était un gentil garçon, qui adorait son grand frère.

Les années à Poudlard avait été ponctué par différents événements dont le Trio d'Or semblait toujours être de prés ou de loin la cible. Cela avait commencé des la première année avec un troll et un professeur qui voulait du mal à Londubat, et ça n'avait été que de mal en pis les années suivantes.

Le paroxysme avait été atteint en troisième année quand Voldemort avait récupéré son corps. La communauté sorcière avait dans un premier temps traité Neville de menteur, concernant le retour du seigneur des ténèbres, aidé par le ministère. Avant de finalement se rendre compte par des faits irréfutables que le jeune garçon avait eu raison. On l'avait alors de nouveau hissé en héros et demandé de sauvé le monde magique de cette menace une seconde fois.

Ce qu'avait fait Neville lors de la bataille à Poudlard, avec l'aide de ses amis, de Dumbledore, de l'Ordre du Phoenix, mais aussi d'autres étudiants dont Harry faisait parti, en terrassant son pire ennemi l'année suivante. Londubat était devenu le Garçon Qui Avait Survécu Deux Fois.

Le jeune Potter avait reçu une récompense pour avoir battu seul deux Mangemors de haut niveau, Bellatrix Lestrange et Macnair dans deux duels époustouflants. Les témoins avaient été ébahit par la puissance magique du jeune garçon. Ça avait d'ailleurs éveillé l'intérêt du directeur de Poudlard. Certes on savait que Harry était le meilleur en défense contre les forces du mal, et battait souvent Neville lors des exercices, mais ne s'était pas douté que ce talent flirtait avec le génie.

On ne pouvait, cependant, pas penser à la victoire sans se rappeler du prix qu'elle leur avait coûté. Colin avait perdu son frère dans la bataille et était complément anéanti, se reprochant de ne pas avoir rempli son devoir de grand frère en le protégeant et se refermait sur lui même. La famille Wesley aussi avait dû également pleurer la perte de l'un de ses membres, en la personne de Percy. De même que le corps professoral ne pouvait plus compter sur la présence du professeur d'herbologie, ni celui de Runes Anciennes.

Les blessés avaient été nombreux et une grande partie subirait les effets toute leur vie, comme c'était le cas du professeur de potion Severus Snape, qui avait perdu la vue d'un œil et avait un jambe qui ne fonctionnait que difficilement, l'obligeant à avoir une canne.

La cinquième année avait été l'année de la reconstruction, se fut une année sans incident majeur, bien que certains Serpentards allaient régulièrement à l'infirmerie. Harry avait été au côté de son ami Colin, pour l'aider à traverser son deuil, avec l'aide de Luna. Le garçon n'avait pas encore repris la photographie, mais son sourire se faisait déjà moins rare et c'était rassurant.

**hphphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphph**

_De nos jours_

En ce début de mois de juillet, Harry était emmitouflé dans ses draps, soupirant d'aise et serrant un peu plus fort son oreiller contre lui. L'année scolaire s'était terminée en douceur et bien qu'il ne saute pas de joie à l'idée de revenir chaque vacance chez sa famille, il savait qu'il avait besoin de mettre un peu la distance avec le monde magique. Certains journalistes avaient tendance à vouloir le harceler pour un interview soit le concernant, soit concernant ce qu'auraient pensé ses parents de lui soit portant sur Neville.

Il se demandait sincèrement comment faisait son camarade de chambre pour supporter ses parasites autour de lui. Ils ne semblaient ne vouloir qu'une chose, voler l'oxygène de leur victime, pour que dans un moment de faiblesse entrer dans son cerveau et voler les détails qu'ils trouveraient croustillant à raconter sur leur vie.

C'est donc en ce mardi du mois de juillet que le jeune homme se prélassait dans son lit savourant le silence de la maison. Pétunia devait être la seule debout à l'heure qu'il était préparant sûrement le petit déjeuner. Avec Vernon, ils s'était mis d'accord pour que Harry s'occupe en plus du jardin et d'autres tâches ménagères dans la maison, de préparer le déjeuner, le goûter et le dîner. Après avoir découvert que le jeune brun était doué aussi bien en pâtisserie qu'en cuisine, le patriarche s'était fait un plaisir d'inclure le goûter dans leur quotidien, ceci bien entendu, dans l'idée de rendement aux dépenses supposées faramineuses de la famille, le concernant. Cela n'avait aidé en rien le régime préconisé par le médecin pour les deux mâles Dursley. Sachant que chaque repas comprenait une entrée, un plat et un dessert. Et en dessert on ne parlait pas de yaourts natures ou de fruits.

A 9h30 Harry se décida, finalement, à se lever pour éviter d'entendre sa tante lui rappeler les tâches qu'il avait à faire aujourd'hui. Se grattant la tête, les yeux encore embués de sommeil, il quitta son lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Se positionnant devant le miroir il s'observa pensivement. C'était son rituel du matin pour sortir de sa torpeur.

«Eh bien Harry tu as une gueule de merde comme chaque matin au réveil, l'ami.» marmonna t il à lui même.

Se plaçant sous la douche il resta dix minutes sous l'eau se savonnant énergiquement. Finissant il repassa devant le miroir une serviette autour de la taille, souriant satisfait à son reflet. Le jeune brun avait bien grandit et avait été attentif à l'évolution de son corps. Le club de natation auquel sa tante l'avait inscrit petit, lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Il avait déjà pu se faire des amis sans que Dudley ne les persécute après. Mais il avait surtout appris à donner le meilleur de lui même en repoussant toujours ses limites. Pendant les vacances d'été il avait continué à aller à son club quand il n'était pas chez Luna ou chez Colin. A Poudlard il n'avait pas arrêté de nager. Il avait utilisé le lac comme piscine, jusqu'au jour où un préfet Poussouffle très sympathique lui avait donné le mot de passe de la salle de bain des préfets, pour pouvoir continuer son activité en hiver.

La natation avait donc façonné son corps d'une certaine façon. Il était assez grand, environ 1m80 bien que toujours plus petit que son cousin de quelques centimètres. Il avait une mâchoire bien dessinée, de larges épaules, un torse bien développé et des jambes bien solides. Le tout sans que l'aspect le rende trop musclé, mais plutôt élancé.

Harry avait également développé un look au fil des années, adolescence oblige, et avec Luna comme amie on finissait forcément par faire des choses originales.

Il avait laissé ses cheveux coupés courts, la génétique faisant qu'ils restaient indisciplinés, peu importe le produit ou la brosse qui passait dessus. Mais avait laissé pousser une mèche partant de la nuque jusqu'au bas de son dos. Il en avait fait une tresse, que parfois Luna agrémentait d'un ruban de la même couleur que ses yeux, verts.

Si son amie aimait avoir des barrettes en forme de fruits dans les cheveux, Harry avait plus un penchant pour les plumes ou les perles. Avec un fil en argent et quelques assemblages il s'était fait une boucle d'oreille à son oreille droite, composé de deux perles grises et de trois plumes de vert différents. Les plumes comme les perles pouvant varier en couleur selon son humeur.

Dudley s'était bien évidement moqué de lui, en le voyant avec cet accessoire. Puis s'était tut stupéfait, quand il avait vu des filles être très intéressées par son cousin, malgré son bijoux féminin.

Repartant dans sa chambre, Harry s'habilla d'un tee shirt blanc simple à manches courtes, d'un jean noir délavé et de vieilles converses. Ce matin il commençait avec le jardin. En passant par la cuisine, il se pris un croissant et bu un verre de jus d'orange, remarquant au passage que son cousin était déjà devant la télévision avec son oncle mangeant son petit dej bien garni et dans le fauteuil un place sa tante en train de feuilleter un magazine people.

«Je suis dans le jardin si on me cherche» informa t il tout de même, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse.

Le brun se dirigea vers la roserai de sa tante à l'arrière de la maison, mettant ses écouteurs dans les oreilles en mettant le son pas trop fort pour pouvoir entendre si quelqu'un l'appelait, mais assez pour se couper aussi un peu du monde. C'est ainsi que débuta la mâtiné dans la maison quatre de Privet Drive.

A 11h30, Harry fit une pause. Le soleil commençait à taper et il sentait le besoin de se désaltérer. Et puis il était également bientôt l'heure de préparer le déjeuné, il avait bien dans l'idée de faire une salade avec du poulet, mais avec les deux hommes Dursley se ne serait évidement pas satisfaisant pour leur gloutonnerie.

En entrant dans la cuisine, il fut surpris de constater qu'il y avait du monde dans le salon. Généralement sa famille le prévenait à l'avance de toute visite pour qu'il parte ailleurs ou qu'il reste enfermé dans sa chambre sans faire de bruit. Sa tante étant une femme très organisée, elle n'avait pas pu avoir oublié de le prévenir. Ce qui signifiait que c'était une visite impromptue, qui à l'expression faciales de ses relatifs, n'était pas désirée.

Se retournant pour quitter discrètement la cuisine sans se faire remarquer, il s'arrêta cependant quand il entendit son oncle dire:

«Vous pensez sérieusement que je vais juste vous croire sur parole, quand vous dites que ce gosse est le fils de Dudley?»

Quoi?! Pensa stupéfait l'adolescent. Dans quel merdier son cousin s'était il encore fourré? Un gosse! Rien que ça. Faisant taire ses pensées, il se cacha derrière le mur de la cuisine et continua d'écouter attentivement.

Un reniflement pour réponse à la question de son oncle se fit entendre avant qu'une autre voix masculine ne s'élève.

«Vous pensez sincèrement monsieur Dursley que ma femme et moi même n'avons que ça à faire, venir chez des inconnus annoncer ce type de nouvelle! Il se trouve malheureusement, que ce que je vous dis soit vrai. Votre fils a abusé de ma fille et la mise enceinte par dessus le marché. Je suis venu ici vous rendre ce qui vous appartient. Un bâtard.»

«Mon fils n'a rien à voir là dedans. Je connais bien les charlatans de votre genre, vous venez ici pour nous soutirez de l'argent, en pointant un gosse sous notre nez pour nous faire culpabiliser. Mais je vous arrête tout de suite monsieur, ce genre de manigance ça ne marche pas avec moi.»

«Manigances? Vous soutirez de l'argent? Mais savez vous vraiment à qui est ce que vous vous adressez avant de parler comme ça, espèce de ..»

«Je n'accepterai pas qu'on m'insulte sous mon toit monsieur, je vous demande donc de quitter immédiatement ma maison, car sinon c'est moi qui vous jette dehors ainsi que votre femme et je puis vous assurez que ça ne sera pas avec l'arrogance avec laquelle vous êtes venus.» fulmina Vernon.

«Je vous défie de la faire monsieur Dursley» cette fois ci c'était une voix sèche et féminine qui s'exprimait.

«Ne croyez pas madame que c'est parce que vous êtes une femme que je serai plus modéré, je suis ici chez moi!» argumenta t il.

«Et nous nous avons la loi de notre côté» répliqua t elle calmement «Et d'après le casier judiciaire de votre fils, au regard de ses antécédents c'est loin de vous êtes favorables. Je suis avocate dans le domaine du droit civil et pénal et je vous assure qu'à l'instant présent vous êtes tout sauf en position de force. Mettez nous à la porte et dans l'heure qui suit votre fils sera poursuivit pour attouchement sur mineur, voire même de viol si on veut vraiment vous pourrir la vie, avec preuve à l'appuie.»

«Notre fils est également un mineur vous ne pouvez pas invoquer cela!» s'exclama Pétunia

«Votre fils du fait de ses nombreux antécédents sera jugé comme un adulte, il a 17 ans, un an de plus que l'âge d'émancipation légale, de plus votre fils était majeur sexuellement à l'époque des faits, ce qui n'était pas le cas de notre fille.» répliqua l'autre femme dédaigneusement.

Il y eu un moment de silence, avant que la voix masculine de l'inconnu s'élève à nouveau cassante et froide:

«Bien, revenons au but de notre visite. Ma fille Clarissa a eu une relation amoureuse comprenant des relations sexuelles avec votre fils pendant une durée de 3 mois. Est ce que votre fils peut au moins attester ces faits où faut il que l'on en apporte la preuve?»

«Nmmumn» Dudley se racla la gorge avant de reprendre «Non... ce ne sera pas nécessaire je m'en souviens» murmura t il.

«Bien. Nous avions formellement interdit à notre fille de continuer à fréquenter votre voyou de f..»

«Encore une fois vous êtes sous mon toit» coupa Vernon

«Bien évidement» susurra ironiquement l'homme «Mais je ne fais que rappeler les faits et jusqu'à preuve du contraire je n'ai pas inventé ce qui se trouve dans le casier judiciaire de votre fils.»

« ... »

«En plus d'avertir ma fille, j'ai contacté par voie téléphonique votre fils pour lui faire part de ma décision. Est ce que nous sommes d'accord jeune homme?»

Par le manque de réponse et l'inconnu reprenant la parole, Harry déduit que son cousin avait dû hocher la tête en assentiment.

«Pourtant aussi bien ma fille que toi avez continué à vous fréquenter malgré mon interdiction. Monsieur a voulu jouer les gros caïds, car je sais que tu es le leader d'un soit disant groupe, sans avenir si ce n'est la prison. Tu as voulu te vanter que tu te tapais une fille de bonne famille et de réputation respectable pour faire rigoler les copains...»

«Ce n'est pas vrai, j'avais de vrais sentiments pour elle» s'insurgea Dudley «C'est elle qui a rompu, pas moi...»

«Parce que lorsqu'elle t'a envoyée un sms t'annonçant qu'elle était enceinte tu as été là pour elle, peut être? Il me semble que c'était avant qu'elle ne décide de rompre, non? Tu as une bien étrange façon de prouver ton attachement, jeune homme. Enfin ce n'est pas comme si nous nous étions bercés d'illusions, tu es encore au début de ta vie, la notion de sentiment est facilement extrapolée. »

«Duddy tu savais que tu avais mis cette fille enceinte? Et tu ne nous as rien dis?» s'écria sa mère d'une voix faible et incrédule.

Harry imaginait sans mal la scène dans le salon. Dudley rouge de honte entre ses parents regardant ses pieds de peur de croiser le regard d'un des adultes, triturant ses doigts et se mordant les lèvres en signe de nervosité. Sa tante, blême de honte dardant sur son fils du regard, espérant qu'il nie tout ce qui venait d'être dit. Vernon vert de rage, regardant sans pouvoir rien faire,lorsque leurs «invités» déblatéraient des vérités plus scandaleuses les unes que les autres. Et les fameux inconnus, assis droit dans le fauteuil sûr de leur démarche, respirant l'arrogance et le dédain, s'autorisant un sourire victorieux au coin des lèvres, se délectant presque de la mise à mort futur de leur victime.

Ça lui faisait presque penser à la famille Malfoy dans leurs jours heureux.

**hphphphhphphphphphphhphphphphphphphphp**

Le silence de Dudley était une réponse en soit. Oui il savait qu'il avait mis une fille enceinte, alors qu'on lui avait dis de ne plus s'approcher d'elle. Mais Clarissa était jolie, plus jolie que toute les filles qu'il avait rencontré et qui avait bien voulu l'embrasser ou coucher avec lui. Elle avait de long cheveux châtain, qui ondulaient dans son dos, des yeux bleus malicieux,un petit nez légèrement retroussé, une bouche rose, parfois brillante de gloss , aux lèvres pulpeuses. Elle avait un corps gracile, de longue jambe, la peau très douce et elle sentait toujours bon. Elle n'aimait pas parler pendant des heures pour ne rien dire, comme certaines filles, ce qui saoulait rapidement Dudley en général. Elle aimait le foot comme lui, ainsi que les films d'horreurs. Et elle n'avait pas peur de manger de crainte de prendre du poids.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas aussi beau que son cousin. Il se doutait bien que d'un claquement de doigts de ce dernier et elles seraient toutes à ses pieds. Il avait entendu les compliments qu'on lui adressait. Certaines filles étaient même devenues «amie» avec lui pour qu'il les mette en relation avec Harry. Il avait beau dire qu'avec le look qu'il avait il était gay, elles ne le croyaient pas et disaient qu'il était jaloux.

Oui il était jaloux, parfois même cette jalousie l'étouffait. Encore heureux que l'école de son cousine le prenne à l'année, car sinon il pense qu'il aurai sûrement fait de plus grosses bêtises pour faire de la vie de Harry un enfer et ainsi apaiser sa frustration. En ne le voyant que durant l'été et encore quand il ne partait pas pratiquement vivre chez ses amis, ça amoindrissait cette rancœur et son amertume qui naissaient en lui à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, car Harry semblait toujours plus parfait que l'année précédente.

Dudley, en ces cinq années écoulées, avait changé et pas toujours en bien effectivement. La lueur de fierté dans le regard de ses parents s'était beaucoup estompée depuis. Le jeune garçon après six mois dans son pensionnat avait été expulsé pour mauvaises conduites et pour avoir trop de notes en dessous de la moyenne. Ce qui n'avait pas été dit également, c'est qu'il avait aussi fait l'objet de persécutions de la part des plus grands. Se moquant de son apparence, le traitant de «gros lard», de «cochon», de «malpropre», de «sac à merde» associé à des bruitages. Mais aussi de ses résultats où là c'était «l'idiot», le «débile», «l'attardé», «l'écho».

Cette année avait été la pire pour le fils Dursley et il n'avait plus jamais voulu entendre parler de pensionnat. Il n'avait malheureusement pas pu réintégrer son ancien collège où se trouvait son meilleur ami d'enfance Piers, du fait de son dossier catastrophique. Il avait dû donc repiquer sa deuxième année de collège dans un établissement plus modeste. Ses parents avaient fait appel à des étudiants d'université ou de lycée ayant de bonnes notes pour aider leur fils dans ses devoirs et ses cours après l'école. Mais Dudley avait du mal à rester concentrer, et avait l'impression qu'on ne faisait que montrer à longueur de journée à quel point il était bête. Et refusant de voir cette image de lui, il faisait soit le pitre soit devenait agressif.

Il avait un jour pourtant demandé à sa mère, voyant que la situation peinait ses parents, si Harry pouvait l'aider en lui concoctant une potion ou en lui lançant un sort pour qu'il devienne plus intelligent. Mais sa mère avait refusé catégoriquement que son fils ingurgite quoique se soit venant d'un monde dont il ne faisait pas parti. On ne savait pas les effets secondaires que ça pouvait produire. Puis elle s'était souvenue que certains médicaments n'avaient provoqué aucun soulagement chez sa sœur, quand celle ci était tombée malade. Il avait fallut faire appel à un soigneur de leur monde pour que Lily recouvre la santé. Elle l'avait rassurée en lui disant qu'avec tous ses efforts ça finirait par payer.

Chaque fin d'année scolaire était un moment de stresse pour la famille, se demandant si Dudley passerait ou pas en classe supérieur. Cela passait toujours à ras les pâquerettes, mais au moins l'adolescent s'épargnait les moqueries d'un deuxième redoublement . Il commençait cependant à passer de plus en plus souvent son temps dehors avec ses copains, commettant de menus larcins. Loupant ainsi ses cours de soutient.

«Dudley est ce que tu savais depuis le début qu'elle était enceinte de toi?» répéta sa mère plus sèchement, le ramenant à la réalité.

« J'ai paniqué, ok?... J'ai paniqué... Je ne savais pas quoi faire et je ne voulais pas vous vous inquiétiez plus que vous ne l'étiez déjà. J'ai donc fais le mort pendant plusieurs jours après son message. Je ne voulais pas être père non plus moi! Quand je l'ai recontacté pour savoir ce qu'elle allait faire, elle m'a juste dis que s'était fini entre nous. Je n'ai pas cherché à savoir pour le bébé.»

«Et comment peut on être sûr que c'est le larbin de mon fils, votre fille est peut être une traînée, non?» explosa Vernon

«Vous pensez nous faire du mal en insultant vulgairement notre fille, monsieur Dursley?» répondit calmement la femme.

«Ce genre d'attaques mesquines j'en entends tous les jours au tribunal, alors épargnez moi votre grossièreté, sinon je commencerai vraiment par croire que ce n'est pas la faute de ce garçon mais de sa génétique paternelle s'il est devenu ce qu'il est.»

«Si c'est une preuve biologique qu'il vous faut, nous l'avons ici» enchaîna l'homme, en sortant de sa serviette un document et le présentant à Pétunia. Elle semblait être la plus à même pour une négociation sans que cela tourne à une poursuite pour coups et blessures et d'une incapacité de travail de plus de 8 jours en plus des charges contre son fils.

«Votre fils nous a fait le plaisir de laisser certaines de ses affaires dans la chambre de notre fille, comme un caleçon, une brosse à dent et un peigne. Nous avons porté son ADN en laboratoire et puis nous l'avons comparé à celui du bébé, il est bien le père.» attesta tranquillement l'homme en souriant.

«Vous n'aviez pas le droit de faire ça...» attaqua de nouveau Vernon

«Vous voulez parier? Nous l'avons fait en pensant que votre fils avait violé notre fille vue dans l'état dans lequel elle a été pendant des jours. Nous avons assumez notre rôle de parent et avons agis de façon tout à fait légale. C'est grâce à notre fille que nous sommes là pour un arrangement, sinon ça ferait longtemps que votre fils aurait reçu son assignation à comparaître devant le juge.»

«Que nous demandez vous?» s'enquit Pétunia faiblement

«Pas grand chose à nos yeux. Simplement la prise en charge pleine et entière de l'enfant. L'interdiction absolue d'entrée, après l'affaire conclue, en contacte avec l'un des membres de notre famille. La mère a renoncé à ses droits et n'entrera pas également en contacte avec vous. Toute manquement à ces conditions entraînera des poursuites judiciaires.»

«Pourquoi ne pas avoir laissé l'enfant dans un orphelinat au lieu de venir ici nous insulter et nous farcir le cerveau avec votre jargon juridique?» grogna Vernon «Ça nous aurait épargné bien du temps perdu»

Un sourire entendu se dessina sur les lèvres de la femme.

«Monsieur Dursley, sachez que du fait de notre profession, mon mari et moi même savons ce qui peut arriver si on laisse un bébé dans un orphelinat sans que le père ne soit au courant. Si par un malencontreux hasard votre fils avait eu vent qu'il était le père de l'enfant et que celui ci avait été placé sans qu'il n'ait été mis au courant. Il aurai gagné le procès avec des milliers de livres en compensation sortant de notre poche. Donc non, monsieur Dursley nous ne prendrons pas ce risque, pour juste vous épargnez du temps perdu.»

«Vous avez notre autorisation, vous pouvez placer le gosse on ne vous poursuivra pas» marmonna t il.

«Ça, nous ne pouvons pas en avoir pleinement l'assurance et nous ne prendrons pas également ce risque. Les papiers attestant que le jeune Dursley prend en charge l'enfant sont prêts et attendent juste d'être signés. Après il sera à votre charge de placer l'enfant ou non à l'orphelinat, sans que nous même ne nous puissions rien y faire, si l'idée nous prenait de revenir sur notre décision.»

Après une petite pause pour laisser l'information pénétrer dans le cerveau de ses interlocuteurs, l'homme reprit «Je vous informe dès à présent qu'il y a une procédure d'un mois pour que l'enfant soit pris en charge par les services sociaux.».

«Donnez nous les papiers nous allons les signer, je veux en finir le plus vite possible» déclara Pétunia abattue

«Mais maman je ne...» se plaignit faiblement Dudley avant de se couper lui même la parole, face au regard plein de colère et de déception de sa mère.

«La ferme Dudley! Tais toi seulement et signe, je ne veux pas entendre un seul mot sortant de ta bouche. Le seul bruit que je veux entendre de ta part c'est le bruit du stylo grattant la feuille de papier. Suis je bien claire?» siffla t elle.

Dudley tourna son regard suppliant vers son père en quête de soutient, il avait toujours réussi à le sortir de la situation quand celle devenait compliquée. Mais il ne put rencontrer ses yeux qui étaient fuyant et par le tremblement de ses mains, lui aussi essayait tant bien que mal de contenir sa rage.

Il pensa étrangement à son cousin, à la tête qu'il fera quand il apprendra la nouvelle. Lirait il dans son regard un « rien de nouveau sous le cocotier, c'est Dudley c'est normal, il n'y a que lui pour aimer s'ensevelir dans une merde noire et bien puante».

Que penseraient ses potes ? Et les voisins, qui déjà ne l'appréciaient pas beaucoup, se moqueraient ils de lui ainsi que de ses parents ?

Pourtant il fit ce que lui dit sa mère, il prit le stylo que le père de Clarissa lui tendait et regarda les feuilles que la femme lui faisait glisser sur la table basse du salon. Il put voir les doigts vernis en rouge et manucurés à la perfection. En levant ses yeux, il rencontra un regard dénué de chaleur et un sourire au coin méprisant.

Au moment de signer, sa main ne trembla pas. Il répéta son action sans réfléchir et ses parents firent de même après lui, étant encore mineur, pour attester de leur accord.

Quand tout fut signé et contre signé, les deux avocats se levèrent et quittèrent sans un mot de plus le salon. En traversant le hall pour atteindre la porte d'entrée, ils constatèrent la présence de Harry. Bien que surpris, par le manque de ressemblance avec le reste de la famille, ils ne firent aucun commentaire, hochèrent juste la tête en signe de salutation, ouvrirent la porte et la refermèrent derrière eux d'un léger claquement qui résonna dans la maison silencieuse.

Dans le salon, les trois occupants du canapé regardaient bêtement le landau en face d'eux contenant l'infortuné bébé. Avant que Vernon ne se lève et ne donne deux magistrales gifles à son fils.

* * *

Qu'en pensez vous ? ^^


	2. début de l'apprentissage

_**Warning, Attention : cette histoire est un SLASH, une relation entre deux hommes. Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, grammaire, syntaxe, conjugaison et que sais je encore, que vous pourriez trouver.. Je me relis mais à force de se relire on ne voit plus rien. Mon intention est nullement de vous gâchez vôtre plaisir à la lecture, bien au contraire. J'ai corrigé et fait quelques rectifications dans le premier chapitre, rien d'important je vous rassure. **_

_**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ou qui m'ont mise parmi leur favoris. Un très très gros merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont laissés un commentaire, ça motive et ça fait plaisir . **_

_**Voici un chapitre à l'avance de ce qui avait été prévu**__**, cela ne sera pas toujours le cas. **_

_**Dans l'attente de vous lire également... **_

_**Cadixx**_

**Chapitre 2**

Kate Waterloo, qui était la maîtresse de la maison numéro 5 de Privet Drive, avait convié ses amies et voisines les plus proches pour un déjeuner végétarien. Très engagée dans la protection et la défense de la cause animale, elle essayait d'influencer son entourage à penser comme elle, en leur faisant petit à petit perdre l'habitude de la viande et en avançant les mérites et les biens fait d'une cuisine verte. Elle présentait donc trois fois par mois à ses convives des plats de sa spécialité.

Elle était en plein préparatif dans son jardin quand une berline noire de luxe était apparue au coin de la rue pour s'arrêter juste devant la maison de Pétunia. Surprise et intriguée, elle s'était le plus discrètement possible rapprochée de sa barrière, afin de mieux détailler les nouveaux arrivants.

Notant de son œil expert, la qualité de leurs vêtements et leur maintient distingué.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ses premières voisines prévues pour le déjeuner débarquaient, lui faisant également part de leurs observations. Enviant Mme Dursley de connaître des personnes de cette qualité, mais attendant surtout avec impatience ce que la concernée dirait à leur sujet.

La conversation avait dévié sur d'autres commérages de quartier. Critiquant sévèrement l'état du jardin de monsieur Hank, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années célibataire, vivant dans la maison 14. Ou encore se questionnant sur le véritable identité du géniteur du dernier enfant de la famille Alwin. Le garçon ne ressemblait nullement au respectable docteur, malgré les dires de sa femme. Le choix portait sur trois hommes, que toutes ces dames connaissaient, mais dont aucune n'arrivaient à se mettre d'accord sur le supposé véritable géniteur.

« Oh regardez ils repartent !» s'écria Helen Swan habitante de la maison 6, pointant du doigts les propriétaires de la voiture noire.

« Helen, je pense qu'ils ne t'ont pas assez bien entendu. » siffla Kate entre ses dents

La fautive eut le bon goût de rougir légèrement de son comportement.

« Regardez moi la longueur du talon de ces escarpins ! » s'exclama Diane Butter, habitante de la maison 7, quand la femme objet de son attention contourna la voiture pour s'asseoir côté passager. « Et elle marche divinement bien avec en plus. » reprit elle un peu envieuse

« J'adore son tailleur personnellement, je travaillerais j'aurai aimé avoir le même.» avança Kate.

« N'étaient ils pas venus avec un landau ? » questionna pensivement la voisine de droite à Helen, madame Margaret Nils, habitante de la maison 1.

« Décidément Margaret tu m'impressionneras toujours pour ton sens du détails.» complimenta Arabella Figs, propriétaire de la maison 3.

« Ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude chère amie, mais c'est surtout que la couleur du landau contrastait sévèrement avec les vêtements de ces deux personnes. Attirant ainsi mon regard. » sourit elle

« Maintenant que tu le fais remarquer Maggie je me rappel également avoir vu un landau avec eux. » constata madame Waterloo.

« Quel pouvait bien être l'objet de leur visite à votre avis ? » demanda Helen

« Une autre adoption ? » proposa Alice Forest habitante de la maison 2.

« Oh non ! Je ne crois pas. Pétunia a déjà bien assez de travail comme ça avec le plus grand pour vouloir s'ajouter une autre charge en plus » contesta Arabella.

« Elle m'avait pourtant exprimé il y a de cela quelques mois son envi de pouponner de nouveau. » argumenta Alice

«Ah son âge!» s'exclama Margaret

«Mais enfin Maggie, elle n'a que 44 ans ! D'autres femmes avant elles du même âge, voire même plus, sont tombées enceinte et ça s'est très bien passé.!» sermonna Kate.

«Elle a 44 ans ? Le verre de mes lunettes doit être rayé dans ce cas, ou peut être est ce le fait qu'à chaque fois que je la vois, je sois éblouie par le soleil, m'empêchant de constater son teint de pêche, car elle me semblait faire largement plus.»

Un sourire de connivence se dessina sur les lèvres de chacune des dames présentes. Avant qu'Alice ne reprenne:

«Si ce n'est pas pour une adoption alors, pourquoi amener un bébé ?»

«Qui vous dit qu'il y avait un bébé à l'intérieur ? » interrogea Arabella en levant un sourcil

«Enfin! Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait y avoir d'autre ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais vu les fréquentations louches du fils, on peut s'attendre à tout »

« Hum oui j'ai entendu pas mal d'histoires de gangs le concernant, d'ailleurs je refuse à ce qu'il s'adresse à mes enfants, je l'ai clairement spécifié à Pétunia. » signifia fermement Diane.

« Le simple cas de Dudley donnerai à n'importe quelle mère l'envie d'enfanter de nouveau pour prouver que le premier était une erreur. »

« Maggie ! » s'exclamèrent toutes

Roulant les yeux et agitant sa main en signe d'exaspération, face au comportement faussement offusqué de ses compagnes, madame Nils préféra se servir à nouveau en amuse bouche plutôt que de répliquer.

« Il est vrai que le fils Dursley n'est pas un modèle. » admit d'une petite voix Helen

« Uh ! » renifla Maggie « C'est presque un compliment énoncé comme ça. »

« Mais le deuxième fils semble être un bon jeune homme, il m'a rendu de nombreux petits services » continua précipitamment madame Swan

« Ce n'est pas le fils des Dursley, c'est un Potter, fils de sa sœur décédée dans un accident de voiture avec son mari soit disant ivres. Pétunia s'est fait un devoir de le faire comprendre à tout le monde Helen » rétorqua froidement Arabella

« Ça n'entache en rien les qualités de ce garçon » insista t elle doucement

« Je suis tout à fait, d'accord avec toi. » acquiesça madame Figs «Je pense même que Pétunia a rendu un grand service à ce jeune homme en le dissociant du reste de la famille, surtout quand on voit ce que donne le résultat de leur affection sur leur Duddy » rigola t elle moqueusement

« Le visage de ces gens ne vous disaient ils pas quelque chose ? » demanda Kate, ramenant le sujet aux deux visiteurs « Car en y repensant un peu plus, je suis sûre de les avoir déjà vu quelque part, dans un magazine ou peut être même à la télé. »

« Ah bon ? Ils ne me disent rien personnellement » répondit calmement Alice, savourant sa citronnade.

« Normale tu subie les dessins animés de tes filles à longueur de journée. »

« Les infos n'apportent que de mauvaises nouvelles, c'est dépriment. Nous sommes en été et c'est fait pour se détendre. » se défendit madame Forest

« Peu importe, je suis sûre que leurs têtes me dit quelque chose » se concentra Kate

« Je sais !» s'écria Helen, faisant sursauter ses voisines et gagnant pour cause des regards réprobateurs « Pardon..., mais je pense que c'est à cause de l'affaire de la petite Ange pour la femme et l'affaire de l'entreprise pétrolière SAS, pour l'homme, que leur visage te semble familier. Ils se sont fait un nom grâce à ces dossiers. Un vrai duo de choc à ce qu'il paraît.»

« Aaah oui ! Je me souviens de ces histoires. Terribles d'ailleurs ! Ce sont les avocats Marcus et Séréna Black. »

A l'invocation de ce nom, les sourcils de madame Figs se froncèrent légèrement et une lueur étrange traversa son regard pendant une fraction de seconde, sans qu'aucune des dames autour d'elle ne le remarque.

« Mais alors que faisaient ils avec un landau chez les Dursley ? » demanda Diane

« Si ce sont des avocats, ça veut dire que le fils Dursley doit s'être fait prendre dans une de ses innombrables actions de voyou et que se devait être une sacrée belle connerie, pour qu'en il fasse venir ces deux là ! » affirma Arabella

« Et que viendrait faire un landau dans l'histoire ? » insista Maggie

« Ça il faudr... »

« TU NE PENSES PAS AVOIR FAIT ASSEZ DE CONNERIES COMME CA DANS TA VIE? POUR EN PLUS VENIR POURRIR LA NOTRE AVEC UN GOSSE EN PLUS ! » résonna au dehors la voix tonitruante de Vernon Dursley, grâce aux fenêtres entre ouvertes de la cuisine.

Arabella Figs leva son verre au ciel d'un air entendu, avant de dire « Je vous l'avais dis... une sacrée belle connerie. Tchin !»

**hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphpphphphphphphphphphphphphp**

Quand leurs « invités » avaient quitté le salon, le regard de Pétunia s'était porté naturellement sur le landau qu'ils avaient laissé. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, ni quoi faire. A partir de quand la vie de son fils était elle devenue si compliquée ? Où son rôle de mère n'avait il pas été à la hauteur ? Il lui semblait pourtant qu'elle avait tout fait pour qu'il soit heureux et comblé. Il avait toujours eu les jouets, vêtements, accessoires qu'il désirait. Elle l'avait nourrit à sa faim. Elle avait refusé de le stresser ou de le contraindre à un régime, pour ne pas le frustrer. Sachant parfaitement que la différence ne se verrait qu'au bout de plusieurs mois et que Dudley n'était pas un garçon patient. Il se serait découragé bien avant.

Elle savait aussi qu'il avait un complexe d'infériorité qu'il camouflait à travers l'agressivité ou les pitreries. Elle savait qu'il avait essayé de leur faire plaisir, à elle et son mari, en rapportant des notes acceptables. Mais qui n'étaient pas suffisantes pour le niveau requis en classe. Ça lui avait serré le cœur, quand il était venu lui demander si Harry pouvait l'aider. Pétunia savait à quel point ça avait dû lui coûter de poser cette question.

Son cousin réussissait en tout. Il était comme Lily,doué. La différence était que Pétunia plus jeune n'avait pas rencontré les mêmes difficultés que son fils. Certes elle n'avait pas eu le physique attractif de sa sœur, mais elle compensait en étant bonne élève à l'école. Elle aurait pu aller plus loin dans les études, comme sa mère lui avait conseillé. Mais ce n'était pas son idéal féminin. Certaines personnes pensaient même qu'elle avait un esprit rétrograde sur la condition de la femme.

Ce n'était pas vrai, elle considérait qu'une femme trouvait son réel épanouissement en fondant une famille et en s'en occupant pleinement. Une femme qui travaillait ne pouvait pas se donner à 100%.

Elle l'avait bien vu, sa mère n'avait pu être présente à toutes ses représentations de ballerines à cause de l'emploi du temps de son travail. Elle ne faisait pas elle même les gâteaux d'anniversaire, mais les achetait en surgelés, à cause des horaires de son travail. Elle était souvent trop épuisée le soir pour avoir une conversation sérieuse, à cause de l'énergie dépensé encore une fois à son travail.

Pétunia ne voulait pas d'une vie comme ça. Et pourtant, quand elle regardait son fils, le résultat n'était pas celui escompté. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été une mère négligente et absente. Mais qu'avait elle fait pour que son fils se déteste autant au point de ruiner sa vie ?! Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire si ce n'est que réparer les pots casser derrière lui, quand c'était encore possible.

Un gosse. Son fils de 17 ans avait un gosse ! Et il n'avait même pas fini ses études secondaires qu'il peinait à valider chaque année.

Le brusque mouvement que Vernon fit en se levant attira son attention, avant de le voir lever sa main pour rencontrer les joues de Dudley.

Se tenant face son fils, rouge de colère à peine contenue, le patriarche Dursley s'apprêtait à lever de nouveau lever la main.

« Non Vernon attend ! Attend, je t'en prie, calme toi. On peut trouver une solution. » intervint sa femme quittant également le fauteuil pour faire barrage entre les deux hommes .

« Une solution ? Une solution ! » fulminait le père entre ses dents, le corps tremblant « Il n'y a pas de solution ! Il nous faudra attendre un mois, et je pense que c'est le minimum, avant qu'on puisse se débarrasser de ce môme ! » pointant le landau du doigt. « En attendant qui va devoir s'en occuper, et qui va fournir la dépense, hein?! Qui ? Lui peut être ? » Montrant cette fois ci son fils. « Non Pétunia, se seront les mêmes imbéciles, comme c'est le cas depuis des années, c'est à dire nous ! »

Madame Dursley jetait des regards suppliant à son mari, lui demandant d'une prière discrète de se calmer. Mais Vernon était dans un tel état de rage, qu'aucun message d'apaisement ne l'atteignait.

« TU NE PENSES PAS AVOIR FAIT ASSEZ DE CONNERIES COMME CA DANS TA VIE ? POUR VENIR POURRIR LA NOTRE AVEC UN GOSSE EN PLUS ! » explosa t il

Dudley avait reculé au fond du canapé, s'éloignant le mieux possible de la juste fureur de son père. Il était lui même encore sonné par la nouvelle et ne réalisait pas encore tout à fait l'étendu du problème. Il savait juste deux choses, il ne voulait pas de l'enfant et ça tournait en boucle dans sa tête de façon continue « j'en veux pas, j'en veux pas, j'en veux pas.. ». Et le fait qu'il avait à nouveau déçu énormément ses parents.

« Je me suis fait insulter ainsi que ta mère, par des inconnus, sous MON propre toit, par ta faute » continua son père. « Je dois encore payer des amendes aux montants exorbitants pour des actions que TU as commises, nous empêchant, ta mère et moi, de partir en vacances et d'établir d'autres projets. On a dû ravaler notre dignité et orgueil plus d'une fois pour te sortir du pétrin, subir le regards réprobateurs des voisins et tout ça pour être récompensé comment ? PAR UN BEBE SORTI DU FRUIT DE TON COMPORTEMENT IMMATURE ! »

Cette fois ci, un cri aiguë retenti dans la pièce, faisant taire un instant le père Dursley.

Le cri provenait du landau, rappela à tout le monde l'existence pleine et entière du bébé dans le salon.

Vernon émit un grognement de frustration, tandis que Pétunia ne savait pas si elle devait se diriger vers le landau ou consoler son fils toujours en état de choc. Son hésitation sembla faire perdre patience, aussi bien au bébé dont les cris augmentaient en décibel qu'à son mari dont le teint tournait au violacé.

« Que quelqu'un fasse taire le mioche ou sinon je ne réponds plus de moi. » gronda t il « J'en ai plus qu'assez qu'on m'apporte des bébés sans mon consentement. Ici ce n'est pas un orphelinat ! »

Harry, qui était toujours de l'autre côté du mur de la cuisine, tout aussi sonné par la nouvelle et la violente réaction de son oncle, sorti de sa cachette. Le tableau qu'offrait la famille Dursley n'était loin de ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Dudley avait l'air complètement hagard, sa tante avait les yeux rouges, les joues humides, les mains et les lèvres tremblantes, et Vernon inventait une autre teinte entre le rouge et le violet, le regard presque fou sur le landau.

Sans un mot échangé avec le reste de la famille, il prit le landau où le bébé continuait à pleurer et sorti de la pièce pour monter dans sa chambre.

**Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphhp**

Cela faisait maintenant vingt minutes qu'il faisait des aller et retour dans sa chambre en tenant le bébé dans ses bras, qui hurlait toujours. Il avait mal à la tête et surtout il en avait marre.

Dès qu'il avait sorti l'enfant du landau, celui ci s'était calmé un petit peu semblant chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Ne trouvant pas l'objet ou la personne de sa recherche il avait recommencé à pleurer sans plus s'arrêter depuis.

Harry avait fait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il avait remis le bébé dans le landau sur le dos, puis sur le ventre. L'avait ressorti et porté sans bouger, puis avait commencé à marcher. Il l'avait mis sur son lit et fait gigoter au dessus de lui ses anciens soldats de plombs. Avait essayé de le faire tenir sur ses jambes en le tenant sous les bras. L'avait assis sur ses genoux, puis allongé dans ses bras. Pour finir par remarcher en long et en large dans la pièce. Sachant que la chambre n'était pas très grande.

Son sang froid s'amenuisait de minute en minute et ne doutait pas un seul instant que si le marmot était resté en bas, il ne serait plus vivant à l'heure qui l'est, vu l'état dans lequel était Vernon.

D'ailleurs il se demandait quand est ce que quelqu'un viendrait frapper à sa porte, pour soit prendre le bébé soit pour l'engueuler pour ne pas avoir réussi à le faire taire.

Harry ne s'y connaissait pas du tout en enfant de bas âge. Il avait certes déjà gardé quelques enfants du voisinage contre un peu d'argent de poche, mais ils avaient tous entre 6 et 9 ans. C'étaient des êtres doués de raisons et pouvant communiquer aisément pour se faire comprendre.

Celui qu'il avait dans les bras ne faisait que hurler dans ses oreilles. Il ne servait à rien de lui dire « ar-ti-cu-le je ne comprends pas ce que tu racontes ». On aboutissait forcément à une impasse.

Il s'inquiétait par contre du fait que le bébé soit plus rouge que légèrement rosé. Il est vrai qu'il faisait chaud dans sa chambre et du peu qu'il savait, les bébés y étaient sensibles.

« Avec toutes ses larmes de versées tu dois être complètement déshydraté, non ? » questionna le brun compatissant

Seule problème, il n'avait pas de biberon. Il regarda tout de même de nouveau dans le landau espérant trouver quelque chose qui pourrait lui servir et remercia le ciel d'être clément avec lui, car il trouva effectivement un biberon. Vide.

« Génial ! » grogna t il « J'essaie par tous les moyens de ne pas redescendre pour éviter qu'il y ait un meurtre et tous les signes pointent pour que cela arrive. T'es vraiment pas né sous une bonne étoile ».

« Bon, agissons vite, agissons bien Harry. Le mioche ne te comprend pas et cris toujours, tu dois trouver une solution et vite car tu ne voudrais pas te retrouver avec un mort par hurlement sur le dos...quoique les services sociaux parleraient plus de négligence. » réfléchit il.

Son regard voyagea sur ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce, espérant trouver l'inspiration.

« Par Merlin bien sûr, quel imbécile je suis ! » s'exclama t il, tout en se dirigeant vers sa valise. Sa valise à formule complète.

Posant le biberon qu'il avait dans une main, tout en maintenant fermement le bébé dans l'autre, il ouvrit tant bien que mal l'objet de son futur apaisement.

Sa valise, ou plutôt sa malle, en forme de gros cube rectangulaire, se composait de cette façon. A gauche se trouvait des compartiments simple d'accès pour sa vie à Poudlard, comme le tiroir pour les accessoires en potions, celui pour placer ses livres de cours, celui pour ses plumes/encre et parchemins et celui pour ses vêtements. Il avait même un petit tiroir pour les friandises d'Hedwig. A droite se trouvait une porte bloquée d'un mot de passe qu'il avait lui même choisi et qui lui donnait accès à ses appartements.

Ça avait été très pratique quand il était allé chez ses amis. Surtout le soir quand ils veillaient et qu'ils ne voulaient déranger personne, ils allaient dans sa valise et pouvaient faire tout le bruit qu'ils voulaient sans que cela ne s'entende à l'extérieur.

Ouvrant la porte et descendant les quelques marches qui donnaient directement sur le petit salon, le jeune garçon, après avoir refermé derrière lui, se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine.

Elle n'était pas très grande, en tout cas suffisante pour au moins deux personnes. Elle avait tous les équipements nécessaires, les placards avec les ustensiles, un lavabo, un four qui chauffait magiquement, bien évidement, de même pour les fonctions du frigo.

Harry avait fait quelques courses pour lui au début des vacances, pour ne pas être embêter par les remarques incessantes de son oncle concernant la dépense.

Ça faisait un moment que les Dursley ne lui payaient rien ou pratiquement plus rien. Il avait effectivement accès à la bouffe, puisque de toute façon c'est lui qui préparait la majorité des repas. Cependant sa consommation devait être plus modérée que celle des autres membres de la famille. Comme pour ce matin par exemple, il pouvait manger un croissant et boire un verre de jus d'orange mais en aucun cas se faire griller du bacon ou des toasts. Ça il le faisait dans sa petite cuisine quand l'envie lui prenait.

Le jeune sorcier avait voulu maintenir les apparences en venant grignoter quelque chose par ci par là, et ainsi éviter qu'on lui pose des questions. Il s'était demandé pourquoi il revenait chaque année chez les Dursley quand il pouvait largement s'entretenir lui même. Avant de se rappeler qu'il n'était que mineur et que sa tante était responsable de lui. Même chez les moldus il n'avait pas encore l'âge pour pouvoir s'émanciper. Quoique, maintenant ce n'était plus qu'une question de semaines. Et avec ce qui venait de se passer aujourd'hui, cette information pouvait resurgir à tout moment dans la tête de son oncle.

Mis à part d'être lié légalement, il se sentait tout de même redevable. Sa tante aurait pu être odieuse et le laisser dans un orphelinat sans que personne ne le sache. Il avait été posé au pied de la porte de sa maison comme un objet abandonné, avec pour seules affaires une couverture et une lettre. C'était ce que Pétunia lui avait dit. Et pendant ses dix premières années il n'avait vu personne du monde magique venir lui rendre visite ou savoir comment il allait.

Donc oui sa tante avait fait preuve d'une grande générosité en recueillant un orphelin jamais réclamé par le monde auquel il était censé appartenir.

Elle l'avait scolarisé, et inscrit à une activité périscolaire. A contre cœur c'est vrai. Mais elle l'avait tout de même fait et lui avait fournit le gîte et le couvert sans aucune aide financière extérieure.

C'est pour cela qu'il faisait ses corvées sans rechigner, bien que son oncle parle de rendement et tendait à vouloir l'exploiter. C'était aussi pour ça que petit garçon il travaillait bien à l'école. Ça lui donnait l'impression d'être une charge à moindre coût. Harry avait même pensé, après avoir eu accès à son compte, à leur verser une compensation financière au moment de son indépendance. Au moins ils seraient quitte.

Regardant dans son frigo, le jeune Potter trouva un bouteille de lait qu'il avait déjà commencé à entamer. En la sortant, le bébé se tut un instant pour la regarder.

« Ah ? On dirait que j'ai visé juste, hein p'ti père ? Enfin je dis ça mais, je ne sais même si tu es une fille. » dit il tout en transvasant le liquide dans le biberon.

Le bébé lui était plus ou moins en train de recommencer à pleurer, geignant sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il voulait.

« Ah ah ah, on ne geint pas là et surtout on ne pleure plus, tu vois avoir ton biberon » averti doucement Harry « Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça fait du bien d'entendre le silence, mes oreilles bourdonnent encore de tes cris. » puis tout en marmonnant il poursuivit « Tu ne peux qu'être qu'une fille pour avoir des cordes vocales pareille. Tu me fais penser à Madame Wesley, et je te le dis tout de suite ce n'est pas un compliment. Tu entendrais ses beuglantes tu comprendrais. »

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eu fini de remplir le biberon que l'adolescent fut pris de doutes.

« Au fait, tu peux boire n'importe quel type de lait ou il faut que tu es un lait bien spécifique ? Parce que le mien c'est du demi écrémé. D'ailleurs tu le bois tiède habituellement, non ? C'est ce qu'on montre à la télé.»

Il se donna une claque imaginaire pour le fait de poser ces questions à un bébé qui n'aurait aucun moyen de lui répondre. Ce dernier d'ailleurs en le voyant hésiter à lui donner son biberon, recommença à pleurer. C'eut l'effet attendu, car sans plus d'hésitation, Harry lui présenta la tétine.

Le bébé émettait tout en buvant, des petits bruits d'appréciation, le regard rivé sur son gardien du moment, les mains posé sur sa boisson.

Tout en le nourrissant, le jeune garçon retourna dans le petit salon s'asseoir dans un de ses fauteuils,soupirant de soulagement.

Le regard de sa charge voyageait pour découvrir ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle, mais revenait systématiquement sur le brun, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne disparaisse.

« Tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire petiot, je n'irai nulle part. » énonça t il comme s'il avait deviné ses inquiétudes « Je suis bien trop content d'être ici au frais que dans le jardin à couper des fleurs et retourner la terre. »

« Je dirai même plus que je suis heureux d'être ici, plutôt qu'en bas où Dudley passe un sale quart d'heure » murmura t il à lui même « Je me demande tout de même comment va se passer ta cohabitation avec le reste de la famille. Si c'est dans cet état que Vernon s'est mis quand ils m'ont accueilli, tu as encore toutes tes chances, car ça lui passera »

Un hululement s'éleva dans pièce attirant l'attention. « Hey ma belle ! Comment vas tu ? On ne te dérange pas j'espère ? ». Il eut pour réponse un autre hululement et la venue de sa chouette sur le haut du dossier de son fauteuil.

« Je ne peux pas te faire une petite caresse en signe de bonjour, ma toute belle, car j'ai les mains prise. Mais je te présente mon petit cousin ou ma petite cousine, je n'ai pas encore vérifié. »

Hedwig se contenta d'un battement d'elle en signe de bienvenue. Elle était de nature assez protectrice et possessive avec Harry. Elle avait déjà attaqué vicieusement les jumeaux Wesley comme certains Serpentards quand ils avaient voulu faire une blague au dépend de son jeune maître. Elle ne comprenait certes pas tout, mais elle était plutôt intuitive. Le fait aussi que l'héritier Potter prenne soin d'elle au delà d'une simple attention envers un animal, renforçait son intention d'être une bonne chouette.

Elle recevait aussi beaucoup de compliment sur son plumage et sa grâce, ce qui dans l'inconscience collectif humain, gonflait son ego. Les autres chouettes, elles par contre le ressentait, et lui laissaient une des meilleures place dans l'oisellerie.

« Ce soir je te passerai une lettre pour Luna et Colin. Il faut absolument que je leur annonce la nouvelle. » l'informa le jeune homme.

Le bébé avait également concentrer toute son attention sur le volatil, qu'il en oubliait de boire, ce qui pour Harry était un signe comme quoi il était repu. Mal lui en pris, à peine avait il écarté la tétine que le bambin la rattrapa avec dextérité lui lançant un regard coléreux.

« Eh ben eh ben ! Je vois qu'on ne plaisante pas avec la nourriture avec toi. Un trait de caractère qui vient sans aucun doute de Dudley » se moqua l'adolescent.

Harry profita de cet instant de calme pour regarder plus attentivement sa charge dans ses bras. Le bébé portait une grenouillère blanche sans motif, ce qui ne l'aidait pas dans la détermination du sexe de l'enfant. Il semblait avoir été bien nourrit, il était tout rond et plutôt costaud, ce qui rappelait sans peine encore les gènes des Dursley mâ bouche était toute rose, mais pour le moment était occupée à téter. Il avait des yeux bleus foncés, sûrement un trait de sa mère car Dudley avait les yeux marrons. Et ses cheveux châtains.

Le séance biberon terminée, le jeune garçon décida qu'il serait plus prudent de sortir de sa valise. Préparant tout de même un autre biberon, il dit au revoir à Hedwig et s'en alla.

De nouveau dans sa chambre, Harry constata qu'aucun membre de sa famille ne semblait être venu pendant son absence. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il alla s'asseoir tout simplement sur son lit, prenant le landau pour le posé prés de lui. Dans l'optique de déposer le bébé à nouveau dedans, il remarqua des documents qui lui avaient échappé, quand il avait trouvé le biberon.

Le premier document était un carnet de santé. Curieux il l'ouvrit espérant savoir finalement qui il avait dans ses bras et aussi le nom du bambin.

_Nom_ : X ( numéro temporaire : 120879 )

_Prénom_ : X

_Sexe _: masculin

_Date de naissance_ : 2 février 19...

_Lieux_ : maternité de Moze à Hasting

_Groupe sanguin_ : O+

_Handicape apparent_ : aucun

_Handicape détecté après examen_: aucun

_Dernière visite médicale _: 27 juin 19...

« Hum, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'information, mis à part que tu es un petit bonhomme et que tu as 6 mois maintenant. » soupira t il.

L'autre document était les papiers relatifs à l'abandon des droits de la mère sur l'enfant et le temps de réflexion dont elle disposait avant qu'elle ne puisse plus les revendiquer. Le délais concordait avec l'âge du bébé, à trois jours près.

« Nos deux visiteurs n'ont décidément rien laissé au hasard. » pensa t il « Mais de là à ne donner aucun nom à l'enfant si ce n'est un numéro c'est un peu cruel je trouve. Je suis sûr qu'on aurait pu le changer si ça n'avait pas plu aux Dursley. Enfin bon, ce qui est fait est fait. »

Voyant le bébé bâiller et lutter faiblement pour garder les yeux ouverts, Harry le déposa finalement dans son landau et s'allongea à ses côtés.

**Hphphphphhphpphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp**

Harry se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi quand il s'éveilla brusquement au bruit d'une porte qui claque. Un peu désorienté, il ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de la présence d'un landau dans son lit, jusqu'à ce que la mémoire lui revienne. Il laissa alors un soupir de lassitude s'échapper de ses lèvres, puis regarda l'heure sur son réveil. 15H30.

« Étrange que tante Pétunia ne soit pas venue frapper à ma porte » observa t il

Haussant des épaules, il regarda si le bébé dormait bien, puis quitta le lit pour savoir ce qu'avait finalement décidé sa famille.

En sortant de sa chambre, il trouva la maison silencieuse. Il n'y avait même pas le bruit de la télé allumée ou de Vernon dans son garage faisant du bricolage. Il toqua légèrement à la porte de son cousin et ne reçu aucune réponse. Descendant les escaliers il se dirigea vers la cuisine et n'y trouva pas sa tante.

C'est en regardant à travers les fenêtres du salon, qui donnait sur le jardin derrière la maison, qu'il la trouva à genoux en train de planter quelque chose dans la terre.

« Tante Pétunia » l'appela t il quand il l'eut rejoint

« Que veux tu ? » répondit elle sèchement sans cesser son activité.

« Je voulais juste savoir ce qui avait été décidé... pour le bébé ? »

Il y eu un long moment de silence avant que la femme ne finisse par répondre d'un ton lasse.

« Je n'en sais rien, pour le moment rien n'a été décidé. Tu continueras donc à t'en occuper. »

« Quoi !Mais je n'y connais rien en bébé je... » commença à protester le garçon

« Eh bien tu apprendras ! Tu réussis bien tout ce que tu entreprends en général, ce cas ne devrait pas être une exception pour toi » coupa t elle brusquement agacée.

Serrant les dents et les poings de frustration, Harry ne répliqua rien. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui jetait cette phrase à la figure. Généralement c'était sur un ton méprisant quand ça venait des parents et envieux quand ça venait de Dudley. Il semblait être le mal de tous ses échecs . En fait ce n'était pas vraiment une supposition, on lui reprochait bel et bien le fait qu'il s'en soit mieux sorti que son cousin. Bien qu'il soit dans une école de sorciers et quand aucun cas on puisse comparer ses études à celles d'un moldu, les parents Dursley lui collait l'étiquette de petit génie prétentieux. Il savait qu'ils ne se basaient que sur leurs souvenirs, quand Dudley et lui étaient au primaire. Le fait que par la suite son cousin ait repiqué son année n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

« Et Dudley ? Pourquoi ne s'en occupe t il pas ? C'est son fils tout de même ! » défia t il

« Fais attention au ton que tu prends avec moi » menaça t elle, cette fois ci en le regardant droit dans les yeux « Dudley n'a pas voulu de cette situation, et pour le moment il n'est pas en état de s'occuper d'un enfant. »

Comme si lui il l'avait désiré cette situation. Il commençait franchement, lui aussi comme son oncle, à en avoir assez de rafistoler les pots cassés de leur fils. A faire des efforts pour que la vie de son cher cousin soit la plus facile et paisible possible, alors qu'il n'apprenait rien de ses actions. La preuve ça allait de mal en pis.

« Tu trouveras dans le garage toutes les fournitures nécessaire pour un bébé dans plusieurs cartons , il y a même des livres pour te guider. » reprit sa tante calmement .

« Et mes corvées ? Je ne pourrais pas m'occuper du bébé en même temps que je bosse. »

« J'ai bien réussi à entretenir la maison quand j'ai eu Dudley puis toi par la suite, je ne pense pas que ça puisse être un obstacle. » répliqua t elle cassante.

« J'ai des engagements vis à vis de certains de nos voisins » insista l'adolescent

« Nous aviserons à ce moment là. » fouillant dans la poche de son pantalon, elle lui tendit un billet « Ça c'est pour la nourriture, les couches et les produits donc le bébé aura besoin cette semaine. Dépense consciencieusement car je ne compte pas rajouter un centime de plus pour le moment, le reste c'est ton problème. Sois discret également, je ne veux pas que tu alimentes plus ce qu'il ne se dit déjà parmi nos voisins. »

Harry prit le billet de vingt livres puis parti en direction du garage, trouver les fameux accessoires dont il aurait besoin, tout en maudissant silencieusement son cousin.

**hphphphhphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphpphhpphhp**

Le jeune sorcier avait bien passé une heure dans le garage à trier le matériel dont il pourrait avoir besoin, se basant sur un manuel illustré qu'il tenait à côté de lui. Il était remonté dans sa chambre avec des bavoirs, plusieurs vêtements pour bébé, un coussin cale tête, une poubelle à couche, une balancelle, un sac à langer, un plan à langer,une chaise haute, des biberons, une bassine, des écoutes bébé, quelques jouets qu'il avait dépoussiéré, un porte bébé ventral et un petit lit.

Harry avait fait de la place dans son armoire pour accueillir, les vêtements, les bavoirs, les couches, le sac et le plan à langer. Le reste, comme les peluches il les avait placé sur son bureau ou mis dans un coin, là où il y avait de la place.

« Si les Dursley ne font pas irruption dans ma chambre, je pourrais peut être virer une partie dans ma valise, car je peux à peine marcher ici. Et dire que c'est le plus important que j'ai pris..tss .»

Le petit s'était agité à son retour, manifestant son état d'éveil. Le brun s'était alors approché de lui fronçant légèrement des sourcils, dans appréhension d'un nouveau cri.

Il n'en eut aucun, par contre quand il le pris dans ses bras il sentit une certaine lourdeur au niveau de la couche.

« Me dis pas que c'est ce que je pense » supplia t il au bébé.

Celui ci pour toute réponse lui fit un grand sourire édenté, faisant apparaître deux fossettes sur ses joues.

Réfléchissant à sa situation, Harry se souvint que sa tante, en bonne femme du logis qu'elle était, avait toujours deux ou trois couches en réserve pour ses amies de passage, dans la commode du salon. Dans l'idée d'aller chercher ce dont il avait besoin, il avait déposé à nouveau le bébé dans le landau, mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et commença à pleurer.

« Non, non,non tu es si mignon quand tu ne cries pas ! » se lamenta le jeune garçon, en reprenant le bambin, qui se tut immédiatement. « Je vois.. je te le dis tout de suite ce petit jeu ne marchera pas avec moi tout le temps » averti t il.

Dans le salon, il prit le nécessaire, puis repartit vers sa chambre. Avisant qu'il n'y avait toujours aucune présence des deux Dursley mâles. De retour dans sa chambre, il arrangea le plan à langer sur son bureau et commença à déshabiller le bébé, que l'activité semblait amuser.

« Ça te fait rire, hein? De me voir céder à tes moindres volontés et être aux petits soins pour toi. P'tit crapule va ! » taquina Harry en lui pinçant doucement le nez.

Regardant le manuel illustrer pour s'aider, il défit délicatement la couche avant que ses narines subissent une puissante attaque odorante et toxique pour tout être vivant.

« Oh putain de bordel de merde ! » s'écria t il, protégeant son nez de ses mains, faisant ainsi rire encore plus fort le môme. « C'est pour ça que tu rigolais depuis le début, tu te délectais d'avance. Serpentard ! »

« C'est un complot, j'en suis sûr ! Tante Pétunia se venge, elle veut me faire savoir ce qu'elle a subi quand c'était moi qui était à ta place. » fulmina t il entre ses dents

« Tu m'étonnes que Duddy ne soit pas en « état » de s'occuper de toi. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait. Et on ne peut pas intoxiquer Duddy. Noooon ! Duddy est bien trop sensible et délicat. Un régime est si vite arrivé avec une attaque odorante acide d'une telle ampleur. Pff tu parles ! » continua t il à maugréer tout en retirant là couche.

« Bon que nous dit le livre concernant les couches..._ouvrez la couche_, tss c'est fait merci pour le warning, _essuyer les fesses_...hum, j'ai des mouchoirs pour le moment ça devrait faire l'affaire, je vais noter pour la liste de course de prendre des lingettes. » Prenant un stylo il inscrivit les lingettes sur un bloc note « Ensuite... _nettoyez les fesses avec un gant de toilette imbibé d'eau et de savon de_ _haut en bas_...ahan... ben c'est parti ».

Consciencieusement Harry fit tout ce qu'il lui était dit dans le livre pour ne pas indisposer le bébé par la suite. Celui ci restait bien sage, le regardant faire, parfois en rigolant, parfois en fronçant des sourcils. Le jeune homme nota d'autres produits à acheter sur son bloc note, avant de sourire satisfait devant sa première couche de mise.

« Voici une bonne chose de faîte. Maintenant les courses ! Qu'est ce que je prends, la poussette ou le porte bébé ? » s'interrogea t il. « Il y a du soleil et si j'ai bien lu, les bébés y sont sensibles donc on prendra la poussette, avec la membrane convertible on pourra te faire de l'ombre p'tit père » décida t il finalement.

Se changeant rapidement pour avoir l'air moins négligé et prenant le bébé avec lui, il prit la direction du garage, jetant au passage la couche sale. La poussette était une sorte de landau à roulette, mais très poussiéreuse du fait de sa non utilisation depuis de nombreuses années. D'un mouvement de main, Harry lança un sort de nettoyage et y plaça le bébé. Il savait depuis sa troisième année à Poudlard que la magie sans baguette n'était pas détectable par le Ministère, car plus maîtrisée donc de moindre ampleur qu'une manifestation magique. Après avoir averti sa tante de son départ, il quitta Privet Drive une poussette aux mains.

Tout au long du chemin, le bébé babilla joyeusement, le jeune Potter participant à son délire en faisant des drôles de bruit pour faire sourire le bambin. Récoltant au passage quelques regards confus, étonnés ou amusés des piétons. Le jeune sorciers avait décidé d'aller au centre commercial qui n'était pas trop proche de son quartier pour ne pas à avoir subir un interrogatoire en règle de la part des voisines, qu'il pourrait rencontrer. Elles pouvaient être pires que des piranhas, quand elles avaient un commérages juteux sous la dent.

Au rayon nourriture pour enfants de bas âges, Harry fut totalement perdu. Il y avait des rangés et des rangés de produits. Il dut demander assistance pour pouvoir s'en sortir et s'assurer de rentrer avant la tomber de la nuit. Du fait de ses questions, la responsable de rayon pensa avoir affaire à une père adolescent irresponsable. Elle lui répondait donc sèchement, faisant des remarques sur la bêtise des jeunes d'aujourd'hui, le tout agrémenté de son regard réprobateur. Harry dut faire appel à tout son sang froid pour ne pas lui jeter à la figure la profondeur de ses pensées.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il eut tout ce dont il avait besoin qu'il passa à nouveau devant la responsable pour lui envoyer un doigt d'honneur en signe de remerciement pour son dévouement.

Au moment de payer il dut cependant mettre un peu de son propre argent pour atteindre le montant indiqué. Avisant de l'heure qu'il était, il décida de faire un peu le tour du centre commercial avant de rentrer pour préparer le repas du soir. Le bébé s'était à nouveau assoupi laissant ainsi à Harry le loisir de regarder les nouveaux livres et les nouveaux Cds sortis sans trop stresser.

Sur le chemin du retour, il croisa tout de même sa voisine d'en face Arabella Figs. Une gentille femme en somme, bien que particulière à son goût. Elle avait une vraie colonie de chats autour d'elle ou plutôt il était plus correcte de dire, une vraie colonie de flaireurs. Ce sont ces animaux qui lui mirent la puce à l'oreille qu'elle en savait peut être bien plus que les autres bonnes femmes, sur ce qu'il était vraiment. Elle n'avait pourtant jamais fait aucune allusion, même quand il venait chez elle pour l'aider dans certains travaux.

Madame Figs ne l'arrêta pourtant pas quand ils se croisèrent, elle lui adressa un simple « bonne fin après midi », avant de continuer son chemin d'un pas rapide.

A quelque pas de la maison des Dursley, il remarqua que la voiture de Vernon était à nouveau présent indiquant la présence du patriarche. Accélérant le pas, le jeune garçon constata qu'il était effectivement un peu en retard pour la préparation du dîner.

Sans réveiller le bambin il le porta dans sa chambre et le mit dans son nouveau lit, alluma l'écoute bébé, prit le second et descendit pour commencer le repas du soir.

A 19h30 ne voyant toujours pas Dudley rentrer et n'arrivant pas à le joindre sur son portable, sa tante commença à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Son oncle était moins démonstratif mais son regard se portait régulièrement sur l'horloge.

Ce fut qu'à 21h, quand Harry donnait à manger au bébé dans sa chambre, qu'une voiture se profila dans la rue et s'arrêta devant la maison des Dursley. Deux personnes soutenant une troisième, essayaient tant bien que mal d'arriver jusqu'à la porte de la maison sans s'écrouler. Ce fut Pétunia qui les accueillie affolée de voir dans quel état son fils se trouvait.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas madame, il a juste un peu trop bu. Il n'était vraiment pas bien aujourd'hui, vous savez. Demain il aura juste une sacrée gueule de bois, mais rien de plus, madame. Ne vous inquiétez pas je vous assure. » expliquait Piers un des meilleurs amis de Dudley.

* * *

Alors dîtes moi tout, qu'en pensez vous ? ^^


	3. les orphelinats

_**Note : Je vous épargne les « warnings » habituels vous les connaissez et en qu'à d'oublie ils sont aux chapitres précédents.**_

_**Ce n'est pas forcément le cas dans ce chapitre. Mais je préfère préciser tout de même pour l'histoire, qu'il se peut qu'il y soit fait mentions d'outils technologiques apparus dans les années 2000 ou plus utilisés à partir de cette période ( internet à la maison, les téléphones et ordinateurs portables ). L'histoire se passe dans les années 90, donc on fait comme si tout ça faisait pleinement parti du quotidien. Voila voilà !**_

_**Un grand merci à ceux qui me suivent et qui me mettent dans leurs favoris. Et un gros merci également à ceux qui me laissent des commentaires. **_

_**Sur ce bonne lecture.**_

_**Cadixx**_

**Chapitre 3**

Ça faisait trois heures que le facteurs était passé, cinq heures que Vernon était parti au travail, vingt-quatre heures que Monsieur Hank de la maison 14 était décédé suite à un arrêt cardiaque, trente-six heures qu'il pleuvait des cordes. Quarante-huit heures que Pétunia ne décolérait pas, quarante-neuf heures que Marge avait appelé pour annoncer qu'elle arrivait d'ici quelques jours. Soixante-douze heures que Hedwig n'était pas rentrée après être partie donner une lettre à Luna , quatre-vingt-seize heures que Dudley refusait de sortir de sa chambre, cent vingt heures que Harry avait renoncer à avoir un rythme de sommeil régulier. Et cent soixante huit heures, soit pratiquement une semaine, qu'il s'occupait du bébé.

Le jeune garçon se demandait s'il allait pouvoir tenir le coup jusqu'à la fin du mois. Il avait appris durant ces quelques jours, qu'un bébé ce n'est pas seulement mignon. Non, un bébé ça a besoin d'attention, d'être sécurisé car c'est un kamikaze qui s'ignore, d'être propre pour ne pas qu'il ait des rougeurs, d'être compris à travers ses cris pour être soit nourrit, soit porté, soit consolé,soit pour avoir son jouet, soit...il faut deviner.

Sûrement dû à son changement d'environnement, le bambin semblait avoir de grosses difficultés à fermer les yeux longtemps. Il pouvait dormir deux heures d'affilées, comme cinq heures la fois suivante. Ce qui rendait difficile l'établissement d'un emploi du temps pour Harry, afin de s'organiser dans ses tâches ménagères et ses engagements auprès des voisins. Il avait renoncé à commencer ses devoirs de vacances à l'avance, cela relevait tout simplement de l'impossible. A cela, il fallait ajouter sa propre fatigue, dû à un manque de sommeil évident.

Plus d'une fois il s'était endormi debout en préparant le repas, subissant ensuite les reproches de son oncle pour sa lenteur et son retard, ou manqué de se couper les doigts car l'esprit ailleurs.

Personne parmi les membres de sa famille n'avait voulu prendre en charge le bébé, quand les signes flagrants de son épuisement se dessinaient sur son visage.

Avec humour, le sorcier avait surnommé le petit, Max. C'était en référence au titre de la série, Max la menace.

C'était peu de dire à quel point l'apparition du bébé avait bouleversé la vie, plus ou moins, tranquille des habitants de la maison numéro 4 de Privet Drive.

Vernon refusait catégoriquement de voir le bambin. Il ne devait pas se trouver dans la même pièce que lui, au risque qu'il perde son sang froid. Cet enfant était un rappel constant de la bêtise de son fils et de son humiliation, qu'il n'avait toujours pas digéré. C'était pour cette raison également qu'il ne parlait plus à Dudley. Le retour alcoolisé de ce dernier n'avait en rien arrangé les choses. Le patriarche semblait avoir atteint un point critique et il n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tout explose à nouveau.

Pétunia faisait de son mieux pour consoler, soutenir, et aider son enfant. C'était elle qui apportait tous les repas dans sa chambre, depuis qu'il avait fait savoir qu'il refusait de la quitter. Peu importait ce qu'il pouvait être dis dans cette pièce, la mère Dursley en ressortait toujours amer ou découragée.

Elle avait depuis quelques jours commencé à lire des bouquins portant sur la difficulté de l'adolescence ou sur les jeunes en crise d'identité. Tout son univers se focalisait sur son Duddy, négligent ou fermant les yeux sur tout le reste.

Duddley quant à lui refusait tout bonnement de faire face à la réalité. Il niait jusqu'à l'existence du bébé. Il remplaçait la raison du mécontentement de ses parents par une bêtise, plus ou mois réelle, qu'il avait commise avec ses copains. D'ailleurs quand il était parti les retrouver, il ne leur avait rien raconté.

Leur point de rassemblement se trouvait pas très loin dans les bois, dans une cabane abandonnée. Ils l'avaient découverte lors d'une de leurs expéditions, petits, de « la chasse au Harry ». Depuis ils aimaient bien y traîner pour parler de leurs déboires amoureux, de leurs parents, du lycée, de leurs prochaines conneries ou pour jouer aux cartes, boire et fumer. C'était aussi dans cette cabane qu'ils ramenaient leur butin suite aux différents rackets commis.

La cabane n'était pas bien grande, mais suffisante pour contenir neuf garçons qui avaient entre 17 et 20 ans. Duddley connaissait certains depuis son enfance et d'autres qu'ils avaient rencontré par le biais d'autres connaissances. Ils avaient aménager le coin avec ce qu'ils avaient trouvé à la décharge et créer ainsi une sorte de salon. Ils avaient également acheté une batterie pour avoir un peu de courant le soir, quand ils ne voulaient pas rentrer trop tôt chez eux et se confronter à leurs parents.

En allant à la cabane ce jour là, Duddley n'avait eu qu'une seule idée en tête, oublier. Et c'était ce qu'il avait fait, entouré de ses amis Piers, Hugo et Jordan.

Piers n'avait pu s'empêcher de jeter des regards inquiets vers son ami. Il pouvait se vanter d'être le plus perspicace et le plus observateur du groupe. Et au moment où le fils Dursley avait franchi la porte, il avait su que celui ci n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il voulait le faire croire.

Il était comme absent. Il riait un peu en décalage par rapport aux autres quand ils s'envoyaient des vannes. On aurait pu croire qu'il était déjà bourré, sauf que son rire n'atteignait pas ses yeux et qu'il sonnait faux . Sa main tenant la bouteille tremblait quand il dirigeait le goulot vers sa bouche et son tique s'était déclenché, il papillonnait des yeux. C'était pour ces raisons que son ami avait gardé un œil sur lui.

Duddley n'était pas du genre à boire énormément, il ne voulait pas faire de la peine à ses parents ou ramener plus de soucis qu'ils avaient déjà à cause de lui. Mais ce jour là, il voulait juste oublier.

Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il s'était passé après sa énième bouteille. Il su juste en se réveillant qu'il était dans son lit, chez lui. Sa mère en entrant dans sa chambre pour voir s'il avait ouvert les yeux n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Elle avait juste déposé des comprimés de doliprane sur sa table de chevet avec un verre grand de jus d'orange, avant de lui faire un faible sourire et s'en aller.

Son père n'était pas apparu une seule fois devant lui, ça lui avait fait de la peine, il aurait préféré des cris à un silence lourd de sens. L'adolescent se demandait si un jour il retrouverait leur complicité d'antan. Ça semblait si loin maintenant.

Depuis il restait enfermé dans sa chambre, ne sortant que pour aller aux toilettes. Ne pas savoir ce qu'il y avait au delà de sa chambre, l'aidait à lui donner l'illusion que certains problèmes n'existaient pas ou qu'ils disparaîtraient plus vite. Sa mère essayait de discuter avec lui, mais elle ne voulait parler de choses qu'il ne voulait entendre pas pour le moment, elle l'agaçait. Donc il faisait le muet.

En quelques heures Max avait donc brisé un lien complice père/fils et fait péricliter en quelques jours la vie familiale chez les Dursley. Plus personne ne se parlait vraiment et tout le monde mangeait dans son coin. Seul.

Il était donc aisé de comprendre que pour Pétunia, l'arrivée de sa belle sœur était tout sauf une source de réjouissement, en cette période de crise. Elle savait que cette dernière risquait de jeter de l'huile sur le feu et que si elle pensait connaître l'enfer, Marge le lui ferait réaliser plus clairement encore.

La mère Dursley avait donc décider d'essayer d'annihiler un problème avant que le plus gros n'arrive. En plus de ses recherches sur la psychologie des adolescents, elle avait appelé les services sociaux pour placer le bébé. Ceux ci lui avaient juste annoncé ce qu'elle savait déjà, que ça prendrait du temps. Ils lui avaient cependant envoyé les papiers pour le transfert de droit et différentes adresses d'orphelinat où elle pourrait placer l'enfant le moment venu.

Le problème restait tout de même présent. Elle avait pensé un moment à envoyer l'enfant avec Harry dans un hôtel, durant le séjour de sa belle sœur, pour que celle ne sache rien de ce qui se passait. Mais Pétunia savait que son mari refuserait de verser un centime pour cette mascarade.

Elle se résignait donc la rage au cœur, à devoir passer les jours à venir à ronger son frein.

**Hphphphhphphphphphhphphphphph**

Harry s'était engagé auprès de madame Figg pour repeindre sa barrière ce dimanche. Sauf que le garçon était déjà mort de fatigue avant même d'avoir commencé et sa tante n'avait toujours rien proposé comme alternative pour le bébé, quand lui serait occupé ailleurs. Pire, elle semblait même le fuir pour ne pas avoir à répondre à la question.

Le jeune homme ne se faisait aucune illusion, il était le seul espoir pour que Max puisse vivre en bonne santé dans cette maison. Il ne se plaignait plus comme au début, l'habitude faisant, il prenait plaisir à avoir le bébé auprès de lui. Parfois il avait l'impression que le petit essayait de ne pas être trop difficile, car la plus part du temps il était silencieux et ne faisait que le regarder ou sourire doucement. Harry ne voulait pas non plus être dur avec lui, car il savait ce que c'était de ne pas être aimé. A la différence du bambin, il semblait avoir été chéri dans cette famille.

C'était donc avec un peu d'appréhension que le jeune sorcier était venu toquer à la porte de sa voisine avec le sac à langer sur une épaule et le landau dans une main.

« Bonjour Harry, entre je te prie. » l'accueillit elle en lui cédant le passage

« Bonjour madame, désolé pour le retard, je sais que j'aurai dû arriver un quart d'heure plus tôt mais Max avait besoin d'être changé » expliqua t il en désignant du menton le landau qu'il portait.

« Ah ? »

« Euh oui...comment dire .. hum.. à la maison tout le monde est assez occupé, je voulais savoir si ça ne vous dérangerez pas si je laisse le bébé ici pendant que je fais la peinture. »

Voyant le regard de la vieille dame aller du bébé à lui, le jeune homme continua précipitamment.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas il est sage, et j'ai l'écoute bébé avec moi, vous n'aurez pas besoin de bouger ou de m'appeler en cas de soucis et... »

« Harry » coupa sa voisine « Ça ne me dérange pas. Tu peux laisser l'enfant ici pendant que tu travailles et s'il y a un soucis je saurai quoi faire, je sais encore m'occuper d'un bébé malgré mon âge » finit elle en souriant

« Merci beaucoup madame, vous n'aurez qu'à me payer la moitié de ce qui avait été prévu pour le dérangement... »

« Tut tut tut, pas de ça entre nous. Tu fais du bon travail donc il est normal que tu sois payé au prix de tes efforts, le bébé me tiendra compagnie et ça ne me pose aucun problème, je te dis. »

« Merci encore madame » dit Harry, soulagé que ça passa aussi bien.

Il se débarrassa de ses affaires, plaça le landau à l'ombre dans le salon et le sac à langer juste à côté, devant lequel il s'accroupit.

« Tout est là dedans si vous cherchez quelque chose. Pour le moment il dort, mais quand il se réveil il aime bien qu'on le porte un peu et qu'on lui masse le dos. Ça le met de bonne humeur. S'il devient un peu difficile présentez lui Snoopy c'est son jouet préféré, il en est complètement dingue. Pour le repas, s'il réclame il faut commencer par la compote et finir par la purée... mais vous pourrez m'appeler à ce moment là et je le ferai. » Tout en parlant, le sorcier regardait une nouvelle fois dans le sac s'il avait bien tout pris.

La main de la vieille dame sur son épaule le fit un peu sursauter.

« Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas » répéta t elle doucement

« Oui...oui ça va aller. Mais n'hésitez pas à m'appeler hein ? » insista t il tout de même

« Oust »

« J'y vais, j'y vais »

Peindre la barrière ne lui avait pas pris autant de temps qu'il avait pensé, il avait donc pu finir sa tâche en deux heures, sans que madame Figs ne vienne le soliciter.

En pénétrant de nouveau dans la maison, il avait été surpris de voir Max en train de jouet sur le ventre avec la queue d'un des flaireur, sans que celui ci ne soit agacé.

Il avait eu peur qu'en étant pas près de lui à son réveil le petit panique et se mette à pleurer. Le voir ainsi complètement indifférent par son absence le vexait un peu.

« Tu devrais te reposer un peu, tu sais » s'éleva la voix de la propriétaire des lieux

Elle était assise sur un tabouret pas très loin de la fenêtre en train de peindre, ce qui semblait être une nature morte.

« Oui je sais, mais j'ai pas mal de chose à faire encore. » répondit il d'un ton un peu lasse

Arabella arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire pour l'observer un moment, avant de retourner à son activité et reprendre :

« Allonge toi un moment sur le canapé après avoir enlevé tes chaussures. Je dirai à Pétunia que je t'ai retenu pour une autre tâche »

« Je ne... »

« Allonge toi » répéta t elle calmement.

Sans plus de protestation, car il était bien trop fatigué pour en faire, Harry s'allongea et en même pas une minute s'endormit profondément.

Il se réveilla de lui même deux heures plus tard se sentant bien plus reposé, et détendu.

« Tu sembles avoir une meilleure mine que tout à l'heure. »

« Hum sûrement, je ne me regarde plus trop dans le miroir ces derniers jours, mais je peux deviner plus ou moins à quoi je ressemble » grogna le garçon en se redressant et passant la main dans ses cheveux.

« Il va tout de même falloir que tu dormes plus les jours qui suivent, sinon tu vas t'écrouler » avertit Arabella

« Je le sais... où est Max ? »

« Il s'est endormi il y a quelques minutes, je l'ai déjà nourris et changé. »

« Vraiment ? Merci beaucoup »

« C'est tout à fait normal. Mais je suis sérieuse Harry quand je dis que tu risques de t'écrouler. Si ça arrive qui s'occupera du bébé ? Sûrement pas ta famille, d'après ce que je vois, et ne me dis pas que Pétunia est surbookée. »

« Elle s'occupe de Duddley en ce moment, il semble faire une sorte de dépression. » le jeune agita sa main d'un mouvement vague pour illustrer sa pensée quand à l'état de son cousin tout en roulant des yeux.

« Je peux te proposer de garder Max, dans temps en temps. Quand tu seras occupé à travailler chez les autres voisins ou que tu as une corvée prenante chez toi. »

« Je ne veux pas abuser madame, vous avez déjà été très gentille en le gardant tout l'après midi. D'ailleurs il ne faut pas trop que je tarde, j'ai le repas à faire bientôt » constata t il en regardant l'heure sur sa montre

« Dis moi, qu'est ce Pétunia fait quand tu es là ? » demanda vieille dame plus sèchement

« Elle s'occupe du jard... »

« Je t'ai vu également t'occuper du jardin » coupa t elle

« Elle s'occupe des dépenses de la maison »

« Ça ne prend pas sept heures dans une journée et encore moins deux mois ! Écoute, je ne cherche pas à ce que tu casses du sucre sur le dos de ta tante, mais ne te laisse pas marcher dessus non plus mon garçon. As tu oublié qui tu étais ? Tu es un Potter, et de surcroît un sorcier qui à su faire preuve de beaucoup de courage l'année dernière. Beaucoup ne seraient plus là à l'heure qu'il est, si une poignet de braves n'avaient pas défié le seigneur des Ténèbres, qui prévoyait de tous nous éradiquer. Alors un peu d'orgueil ! Ça ne te fera pas de mal. »

Harry regarda stupéfait ce que venait de sortir sa voisine. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle osait dévoiler ce qu'elle savait sur son monde. Elle qui pendant des années avait su garder le mystère sur ses connaissances. Bien sûr que le sorcier avait eu des doutes la concernant, elle avait après tout des flaireurs pour compagnie. Et ces chats n'étaient pas ordinaires, ils avaient certaines facultés magiques.

Sa tante aussi avait eu des doutes sur sa voisine, elle le lui avait confié plus d'une fois qu'elle se méfiait d'elle.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais très bien que tu avais quelques soupçons à mon sujet. »

« Je suis surtout surpris que vous ayez avoué savoir qui je suis. »

« Puf, si les gens observaient un peu mieux ce qui les entouraient ils verraient tout de suite que tu es différent. Mais je dois l'admettre que mon cas est biaisé, je suis une cracmole après tout. »

« Une cracmole ! »

« En as tu jamais entendu parlé pour avoir l'air aussi surpris ? »

« Si, si bien sûr, monsieur Flinch notre intendant de l'école en est un. »

« Ce n'est pas une perle que Poudlard a recruté. »

« Les étudiants lui font la misère aussi, ça ne l'aide pas non plus. »

« Hum..quoiqu'il en soit Harry, cesse d'oublier que tu es sorcier quand tu es chez eux. Je ne dis pas de te rebeller et te transformer en Duddley, mais pose des limites. »

« Ma tante a eu la gentillesse de me recueillir alors qu'elle aurait très bien pu me jeter à l'orphelinat ou pire encore dans les bois sans que personne ne le sache. »

« Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que tu doives tout accepter. Elle a fait un choix, te recueillir. Si elle l'a fait ça dans l'optique que tu fasses la bobonne pour elle et sa famille, on appelle ça de l'esclavage. »

« Vous exagérez un peu là madame Figs » déclara le griffondor avec une note de condescendance.

« Je n'en suis pas si sûre vois tu ? Je ne pense pas que ta tante soit foncièrement méchante, elle a juste focaliser sa vie sur sa famille et uniquement sur elle. Elle t'a accepté dans son foyer c'est vrai, et il est normal que tu l'aides un peu. Pour ça je suis d'accord. Mais elle ne t'a pas aimé. Oui je l'ai remarqué, tout le monde le sait d'ailleurs. » précisa t elle quand elle vit le jeune garçon écarquiller les yeux.

« Génial, je fais pitié maintenant. » dit il sombrement

« Tu ne fais pas pitié. Au contraire, je dirais que beaucoup de personnes te trouvent admirable. Tu t'en sors très bien, surtout si on te compare à ton cousin. »

« On va éviter ce genre de comparaison, j'en ai assez eu pendant des années » dit Harry en levant les mains pour stopper la discussion sur ce sujet.

« Très bien, mais promets moi au moins de réfléchir un peu sur ce que je t'ai dis. Tu peux aider, mais ne devient pas un larbin. En t'accueillant ta tante à aussi accepter certains devoirs auprès de toi et ces devoirs n'ont pas une obligation de remboursement sous quelque forme que se soit. As tu compris? »

« Oui »

« Réfléchiras tu à ce qui a été dis ? »

« Je vous le promets » sourit il.

« Bien, maintenant concernant le bébé comme je te l'ai dis tu peux venir le déposer ici quand tu es engagé ailleurs. Essais de me prévenir à l'avance tout de même. »

« C'est très gentil à vous, merci beaucoup »

« Je me demande tout de même comment ça va se passer quand tu ne seras plus là pour t'occuper de lui. » s'inquiéta la cracmole

« Ils ne veulent pas le garder, ils comptent le remettre à un orphelinat, d'ici un mois tout au plus. » déclara platement Harry

Madame Figg ne fit que hocher la tête, son regard se voilant quelque peu.

« C'est peut être mieux ainsi, il vivrait un enfer avec eux sinon. »

Le jeune Potter ne rétorqua rien à cela. Il n'aimait pas pensé à plus tard, quand Max partirait et serait donné à des inconnus. Il se demandait même s'il serait capable d'être présent à ce moment là. Il se leva pour se placer devant le landau, regardant le petit bonhomme à l'intérieur dormir paisiblement. Il sourit tendrement à cette image et caressa doucement la joue du bébé. Elle était toute douce.

« Pétunia est complètement inconsciente de laisser un bébé à la charge d'un adolescent . Tu ne devrais pas vivre ce genre de déchirement à ton âge, tu sais ? Elle te fais t'attacher au petit, pour ensuite te l'arracher ».

« J'ai vécu d'autres déchirements vous savez. » répondit il tranquillement, ses pensées divaguant sur ce qu'il s'était passé l'année dernière, des images de la bataille le traversant .

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour t'en ajouter un autre ». répliqua t elle fermement.

Le soir dans son lit après avoir nourrit Max et lui avoir donné un bain, l'héritier Potter repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Arabella Figg.

Il était toujours surpris qu'elle se soit dévoilée autant devant lui. Ce n'était pas une femme qui aimait parler d'elle, mais plus des autres en général. Un peu comme tout le monde ici en fait, quand il y réfléchissait bien. Chacun avait des secrets qu'ils ne voulaient pas voir éclore à la connaissance de tous. Un des plus grands secrets des Dursley était bien la véritable nature du garçon qu'ils avaient recueilli.

L'idée lui avait cependant plu de savoir que depuis tout petit, le monde magique n'était pas si loin de lui. Certes c'était une toute petite part de magie, qui se manifestait pas la présence des flaireurs, mais s'en était une quand même. Il trouvait juste dommage que la vieille dame ait mis autant de temps à lui parler. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu la retenir jusqu'à présent, il se le demandait encore.

Concernant la discussion sur sa famille, il ne savait pas trop quoi en dire. Au fond de lui peut être fuyait il une certaine réalité, qui serait douloureuse à admettre. Pourtant les Dursley avaient toujours été très clair le concernant. Vernon en particulier, lui avait fait savoir qu'à ses dix huit c'était la porte.

« Nous avons été déjà assez généreux comme ça pour ne pas non plus se farcir des années en plus pour ton confort. » avait il déclaré un jour.

Ça ne l'étonnait pas de voir un tel comportement chez son oncle. Il n'avait que des mots en rapport avec l'argent dans la bouche. Il ne pensait qu'en rendement, profit et dépense. N'est ce pas ce qu'il avait dit à Dudley ? Il ne l'avait même pas repris sur la gravité de ses actes mais sur le montant des amendes qu'il devait le fait qu'il ne puisse pas aller en vacances !

Harry ne ressentirait aucune peine en ne croisant plus jamais le chemin de son oncle. Ni de son cousin d'ailleurs, qui était tout simplement le fruit des défauts de ses deux parents.

A force de le couver, Pétunia avait fait de son fils quelqu'un d'irresponsable, et incapable de s'entretenir lui même. En même temps pourquoi le ferait il ? Sa mère anticipait tous ses besoins.

Concernant sa tante, Harry n'arrivait pas à ressentir une rancœur aussi forte que celle éprouvée pour les deux hommes. Son indifférence avait été blessante, mais elle s'était occupée de lui et avait vérifié à ce qu'il ne manque de rien. Au fond, il savait qu'il y avait aussi la raison du « qu'en dirait on », mais il préférait mettre cette pensée de côté et ne se concentrer que sur les faits.

Sa tante l'avait nourrit à sa faim. Il n'avait certes pas droit à tous les mets succulents pour qu'il y en ait plus pour Duddley et le patriarche, mais il ne recevait pas les miettes non plus. D'une certaine façon il avait eu de la chance, car ses repas étaient plus équilibrés et diététiques.

Sa tante l'avait également vêtu et inscrit à la même école que son cousin, une école qui n'était pas gratuite. Elle l'avait amené chez le médecin quand il n'allait pas bien et s'était occupée de lui quand il avait eu de la fièvre. Elle ne s'était jamais plainte ou n'avait pas râlé dans ces moments là.

Elle ne l'avait pas non plus vraiment punie quand par inadvertance il faisait de la magie dans la maison. Au pire elle claquait de la langue, fronçait des sourcils en signe de mécontentement et lui disait d'aller dans sa chambre et d'y resté jusqu'au repas.

Pétunia lui avait toujours soufflé du chaud et du froid. Il ne savait pas sur quel pied danser, mais il se sentait l'obligation de la défendre quand on noircissait un peu trop son portrait. Peut être personne ne comprendrait jamais vraiment ce qui le pousse à agir ainsi, mais ce n'était pas grave, lui il se basait sur les faits.

Tout en réfléchissant sur ce qu'avait fait sa tante ou pas pour lui, son regard se porta sur le petit lit où dormait Max. Max aussi faisait parti de sa famille. C'était son petit cousin après tout.

Sur cette pensée il se dressa et regarda plus attentivement le petit bout d'homme.

Oui, ce petit bébé dont il s'occupait depuis plus d'une semaine était son petit cousin. Un peu de son sang coulait dans ses veines. Il le savait depuis le début, mais il avait l'impression de le réaliser pleinement que maintenant.

Le destin semblait faire de l'ironie. Pétunia avait recueilli et s'était occupée de l'enfant de sa sœur. Lui, Harry s'occupait et accueillait l'enfant de Duddley dans sa chambre. Une sorte de prêter pour un rendu.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'en tant que grand cousin, il avait des devoirs et des obligations vis à vis de son petit cousin. Il ne savait pas lesquels, mais le devoir de protection devait en faire parti.

Avisant l'heure sur son réveil, qui marquait minuit et demi, il quitta doucement son lit. Il marcha sur la pointe des pieds sur le plancher, qui à certains endroits grinçait, et prit au passage ses lunettes, avant de descendre les escaliers pour se rendre dans la pièce qui faisait office de bureau.

Elle se trouvait en face du salon sous la chambre des parents. Dans la pièce on pouvait entendre les ronflement de son oncle au dessus. Il se demandait sincèrement comment sa tante faisait pour trouver le sommeil avec un tel vacarme.

Il mit ses lunettes sur son nez qu'il utilisait généralement que pour lire, alluma un petite lampe et commença à regarder sur le bureau ce qu'il était venu chercher. Ça ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver ce qu'il convoitait, sa tante était quelqu'un qui aimait le rangement et l'ordre.

Posé au coin de la table, figurait un dossier où il était écrit en gros et gras, orphelinat. Le jeune garçon s'assit confortablement dans le fauteuil et lu consciencieusement ce qu'avait donné les investigations de sa tante.

Il lut une fiche explicative sur les conséquences que cela engendrerait d'abandonner un enfant, listant principalement la perte des droits. L'autre document était un dossier d'au moins vingt pages, qui était à remplir, par les parents de l'enfant ou par les tuteurs et le(s) mineur(s), parent(s) de l'enfant.

A la dernière page il y avait une liste de documents à fournir. Une liste qui semblait interminable.

« C'est à se demander si les services sociaux ne cherchent pas à pousser les gens au crime tout simplement. »

Enfin le dernier document était une sorte de brochure qui donnait l'adresse des différents orphelinats et leur capacité à recevoir.

Harry pris une feuille blanche et commença à recopier l'adresse de tous les établissements que sa tante avait coché. La plupart n'était pas très loin. Sûrement à une ou deux heures de transports en commun.

Il avait en tête d'aller voir de lui même en quoi consistait ces orphelinats pour s'assurer que son petit cousin serait bien pris en charge. Il avait entendu un tas d'histoires dessus, mais qu'est ce qui était vrai et qu'est ce qui était du mensonge, c'était difficile à dire. Lui même était soulagé de ne pas y avoir vécu, alors pour son petit cousin...

Le jeune Potter se secoua la tête pour enlevé les pires scénarios qui commençaient à pulluler dans son cerveau. Si les orphelinats n'étaient pas adéquates il regarderait pour une autre solution.

Le problème qui se posait cependant c'était à quel moment y aller. Il ne voulait pas prendre Max avec lui, mais il fallait bien compter une journée pour ce qu'il voulait entreprendre. Il ne pouvait pas non plus imposé si tôt à Madame Figs une telle charge.

Rassemblant les documents pour les remettre à leur place, puis quittant la pièce après avoir tout éteint et laissé aucune trace de son passage, Harry monta dans sa chambre en cherchant toujours une solution.

A sa belle surprise, Hedwig était de retour et se tenait sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau. Elle semblait en forme et avait à sa patte une lettre.

« Hey ma belle, comment vas tu ? »

Un doux hululement lui répondit, comme si la chouette savait qu'il fallait éviter de réveiller le petit dans la chambre.

« J'ai laissé la porte de la valise ouverte pour toi au cas où, tout est prêt pour que tu puisses te restaurer si tu as faim et te désaltérer. Il semblerait que Luna était plus loin que prévu ».

Après une derrière caresse sur son animal, le jeune homme le suivit dans la valise pour lire tranquillement sans gêner Max avec la lumière.

Il avait déjà mis au courant ses deux amis de l'arrivée de son petit cousin dans la maison des Dursley, et de son statut de gardien/nounou.

Colin comme Luna avait été attristé par la situation de Max. La communauté sorcière avait subi de lourdes pertes, surtout chez la nouvelle génération. Il faudrait un certain temps avant que tout ne se remette en place. Sachant également que les sorciers d'Angleterre n'étaient pas connus pour être une nation très prolifique, dû à de nombreuses lois anciennes que la majorité les Sangs Purs s'obstinaient à respecter. Alors savoir que les moldus se chamaillaient pour se débarrasser de bébés leur semblaient complètement effarant.

Colin bien qu'il soit né moldu avait été le plus choqué, en raison de la disparition de son frère. Et quand il regardait sa mère, il savait qu'elle aurait donné importe quoi pour qu'on lui retourne son enfant vivant.

Toujours était il, ces deux amis lui avait envoyé à travers leurs lettres bons nombres de conseils pour que sa cohabitation avec le bébé se passe le mieux possible. Luna avait recopier quelques passages du journal intime de sa mère décédée, où elle constatait ce qui plaisait ou non à sa fille bébé. Colin lui avait envoyé un livre de la part de sa mère pour le guider et une liste de lotions, pour enfants en bas âge, supers d'après elle. Elle avait eu raison car Max s'égaillait à chaque fois qu'il lui en mettait après le bain.

La famille Crevey avait décidé de faire cet été un petit tour de l'Europe pour se changer les idées, s'éloigner de l'Angleterre pour un petit moment. La famille portait toujours le deuil du cadet, mais n'oubliait pas pour autant l'aîné. La mère Crevey en particulier le couvait dix fois plus et avait même hésité à le renvoyer à Poudlard, pour être sûre qu'il ne lui arrive rien. C'était après un bon nombres d'arguments et de discussions qu'elle avait finalement cédé les larmes aux yeux.

Colin l'avait prévenu de son retour vers le 10 août et lui avait proposé de venir passer un petit séjour chez lui, avec le bébé s'il le fallait, sa mère se faisant un plaisir à l'avance de pouponner.

Quand Harry se fut bien installé il se concentra sur sa lecture, entendant en bruit de fond sa chouette picorer.

_Hello Harry_

_Désolée de ne pas avoir pu te prévenir plus tôt et de ce fait, fait voyager Hedwig des kilomètres en plus,mais nous avons dû partir en urgence. Elle a cependant été adorable et ne m'en a pas tenue rigueur, tu l'as remercieras encore de ma part. _

_Après le mariage de ma cousine Anne, mon père a reçu une lettre lui demandant de se rendre rapidement en Hongrie. Il nous a été dis que dans une église désaffectée d'un petit village, une musique s'élève à 10h tous les dit que ça vient du clocher, mais personne n'y a été vu._

_Certains parlent de fantômes d'autres de plaisantins, mais l'ami de mon père qui nous a contacté semble pencher pour le fantôme et voudrait que l'on étudie un peu plus le mystè possible même interviewe si fantôme il y a._

_Les articles du Chicaneur sont très appréciés dans les autres pays d'Europe, il est dommage qu'en Angleterre l'intérêt ne s'arrête qu'à ce que racontent les lois et les politiques._

_Je pense être de retour avant ton anniversaire, ainsi nous pourrons le fêter ensemble. J'espère aussi avoir l'occasion de rencontrer ton petit cousin. Mon père me dit de te dire, ais confiance en toi et que tous les coups sont permis dans un combat. _

_Pour ma part je te dirais de prendre soin de toi, de te ménager, car j'aimerai te revoir en forme._

_Tendrement Luna_

Le brun savait que le journal que tenait le père de son amie n'était pas très populaire ici, car pointant des événements qui aux regards des gens n'avaient aucune importance. Pourtant ils se disaient attaché à leur monde, et se vantaient de connaître mieux que les né moldus le folfkore magique.

C'était tout de même un soulagement de voir que dans d'autres pays on ne faisait pas que se vanter, mais qu'on était plus actif et attentif au manifestation magique des autres créatures ou êtres magiques.

Harry remercia intérieurement monsieur Lovegood pour son conseil, bien qu'il ait encore du mal à savoir ce que ça visait en particulier. Tout comme sa fille, le père avait parfois des moments d'absence et sortait des phrases hors contexte. C'était la raison pour laquelle on les prenait pour des fous. Pourtant ce qui sortait de leur bouche était souvent très avisé. Encore fallait il comprendre leur langage cryptique. Avec le jeune Potter ils faisaient un effort avec les autres, ils rajoutaient des êtres tels que les Nargoles pour embrouiller un peu plus les gens.

Sur ces pensées le jeune homme bailla et décida qu'il faudrait mieux qu'il dorme un peu avant que Max ne s'éveille.

**hphphphphhpphhphphphphphphp**

Harry avait conclu après avoir tourné le problème sous tous les angles, qu'il devrait aller visiter les orphelinats en plusieurs fois, ainsi il pourrait laisser le bébé chez madame Figs pendant quelques heures et non une journée. Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés avant qu'il n'informe la vieille dame de son projet et celle ci avait été de tout cœur avec lui. Tout deux avaient monté une excuse pour que les Dursley ne se doutent de rien.

Après plusieurs recommandations sur ce qu'aimait ou pas Max, Arabella arriva à le mettre dehors pour qui fasse ce qu'il avait à faire.

Le temps était plutôt nuageux mais les températures étaient agréables, ce qui faisait qu'il y avait tout de même du monde dans les rues et les parcs pour flâner un peu.

Le jeune homme décida de commencer avec l'orphelinat Sainte Marie, qui se trouvait être l'établissement le plus éloigné de la liste. Il fallait bien deux heures en transport en commun. Le voyage avait été assez épuisant car il fallait changer régulièrement de lignes. De plus les bus étaient bondés, dû au tourisme, le forçant a être collé au gens, ce qu'il détestait par dessus tout. Il se félicitait néanmoins à ne pas avoir eu l'idée de venir avec Max, le petit aurait hurlé à n'en pas douter.

Après des coups de coudes et des « excusez moi » à répétition, le brun réussi à sortir et descendre à son arrêt. Selon la carte qu'il avait acheté, il se trouvait à quelques pattés de maisons du lieu qu'il cherchait. Vingt minutes de marche plus tard, ce qu'il vit le gela sur place.

Un grand bâtiment à briques rouges sales se hissait devant lui, renvoyant une impression sinistre des lieux. On pouvait voir que certaines vitres avaient été cassé et plus ou moins rafistolé avec du ruban adhésif. L'état du jardin ne semblait pas meilleur, la nature semblant voir reprendre ses droits.

Des cris d'enfants se faisaient entendre, ainsi que ceux appartenant à des adultes, à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Dans la cour une petite fille pleurait parce qu'on lui avait méchamment coupé les cheveux, ce qui se devinait par les nombreuses mèches par terre et une qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Sous le regard totalement indifférent d'un gardien pas très loin d'elle.

Un peu plus loin, un groupe de garçons s'amusait au dépend d'un autre avec son livre. Ils se le passaient sans que jamais la victime ne puisse l'attraper, bien que celle ci supplie qu'on arrête ce jeu stupide. Toujours dans la plus totale indifférence du gardien.

Tout en marchant le long de la barrière séparant l'orphelinat du monde extérieur, Harry continua d'observer, mais avait déjà tiré un gros trait rouge pour ne serai ce qu'imaginer son bébé ici. Un peu plus loin caché derrière un arbre, un couple de jeune, qui avait sûrement le même âge que le brun, se câlinait et tentait d'aller plus loin dans les préliminaires. Mais furent interrompus par des imitation de cris de loup d'un groupe mixte qui les avait surpris.

Secouant la tête en souriant, Harry tourna les talons pour une autre destination.

« Pas la peine que je traîne plus longtemps ici »

Le prochain orphelinat était sur son chemin du retour et s'appelait Reine Victoria.

«Un honneur pour une reine qui n'a pas levé le petit doigt pour les orphelins de sa nation sous son règne, si on se fit au roman de Charles Dickens. Voyons ce que cela donne un siècle plus tard. »

Le bâtiment était déjà plus petit que le premier, les pierres étaient grises et la cour entretenue. Il ne semblait pas y avoir grand monde à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur, voire personne, vu le calme qui y régnait.

« Je peux vous aider jeune homme ? » s'enquit un passant « Vous semblez quelques peu perdu »

« Euh à vrai dire, je cherche l'orphelinat Reine Victoria, mais il semblerait qu'il n'y ait personne. »

« Effectivement, vous ne trouverez personne ici, c'est une école primaire, fermée pour les vacances » rit doucement l'inconnu « L'orphelinat que vous cherchez a été délocalisé dans un autre immeuble, il vous faudra prendre le bus de la ligne 45 et vous arrêtez à la station Churchill, c'est juste en face. »

« On a délocaliser un orphelinat ?! »

« A ce qu'il paraît ils ont un bâtiment tout neuf maintenant c'est donc pour le mieux » rétorqua l'homme en haussant les épaules.

« Très bien, je vous remercie monsieur, passez une bonne journée »

« Vous aussi jeune homme »

Suivant les indications qu'il lui avait été donné, le jeune sorcier s'aperçut que l'établissement n'était pas si « en face » que ça de la station, comme l'inconnu le lui avait dit. Il fallait bien marcher vingt minutes comme pour le premier orphelinat. Il put cependant reconnaître que les lieux étaient plus enviables. Le quartier avait des allures modernes et la construction qui contenait les enfants ne jugerai pas avec le paysage.

Le bâtiment était tout blanc, il n'était pas forcément plus grand que l'école primaire, mais la cour était plus grande et avait un air de jeu.

Il semblait qu'il y avait également plus d'encadrement, car pendant que les enfants jouaient, des adultes faisaient la ronde, s'arrêtant de tant à autre pour leur parler avec le sourire et les prévenir d'une éventuelle chute.

C'était complètement l'opposé de ce qu'il avait vu dans l'autre orphelinat, le jour et la nuit. Un sifflement cependant attira son attention. Un peu plus loin derrière la barrière, un jeune homme lui faisait signe de la main de s'approcher, jetant tout de même un œil par dessus son épaule pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas attirer l'attention d'autres personnes également.

« Qu'est ce que tu viens fiche ici ? » demanda t il, quand Harry se fut rapproché de lui. « Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour venir faire ton petit trafic, il y a des hauts responsables venus vanter les mérites de l'aide public devant quelques journalistes. On te surprendrait tu aurais de gros ennuis »

« Je ne suis pas venu ici pour un quelconque trafic, je fais des recherches pour mon petit cousin. »

« Des recherches ? Dans un orphelinat ? Il a un exposé à faire sur la misère des autres ton cousin ? »

« Non, je me suis fais mal comprendre. » secoua vivement la tête le brun « Je m'occupe actuellement d'un bébé qui se trouve être mon petit cousin, mais ma tante souhaite le voir prit en charge le plus rapidement possible par les services sociaux. Je pense même qu'elle a déjà appelé quelques orphelinats pour essayer d'accélérer la procédure. J'ai préféré aller sur le terrain, afin de voir ce qui était le plus approprié pour l'enfant. »

« Tss, encore une énième histoire d'une joyeuse famille. » toisa son interlocuteur « Toi et ta tante devez former une belle équipe »

« Pardon ! » plissa des yeux Harry

« J'ai dis que vous formiez une belle équipe »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi nous formons une équipe, j'essaie de trouver l'établissement qui sera le mieux adapter à mon cousin, pour qu'il puisse grandir dans les meilleurs conditions possible. Contrairement au reste de ma famille qui s'en moque complètement. » siffla t il

« Donc j'ai affaire à un idiot. Qu'est ce que tu comptais faire là ? Passer devant l'établissement, te baser sur les apparences et rentrer chez toi satisfait d'avoir trouver ce qu'il te semblait être parfait pour ton petit cousin. La conscience tranquille et heureux d'avoir fait une soi disant bonne action ? »

« Je.. » commença t il rougissant

« C'est parfaitement ce que tu allais faire. Au mieux tu allais peut être poser quelques questions aux pions présents en leur sortant ta misérable histoire. Penses tu vraiment, surtout que tu ne savais même pas qu'aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, qu'ils allaient te donner une mauvaise image des lieux ? »

S'écartant légèrement l'interlocuteur du sorcier reprit « Ne trouves tu pas que ces enfants reflètent parfaitement le bonheur ? » pointa t il du doigt un groupe d'enfants « Il y a un autre terme pour expliquer ce que tu vois, la comédie !» cracha t il et agrippant les barreaux de la barrière tout en rapprochant son visage

Le brun fit un pas en arrière, un peu déboussolé.

« Es tu allé voir d'autres établissements ? » interrogea le jeune homme le ton dur

« Sainte Marie » répondit Harry d'une petite voix

« Ah Sainte Marie ! » rit il faussement « En voilà un sacré orphelinat, as tu vu une petite fille pleurer, parce qu'on lui avait cassé un membre et ça dans l'indifférence totale du gardien ? »

« Non, juste une fillette avec les cheveux coupés... » déclara t il choqué

« Ah ? Ils ont fait moins trash cette année, quelqu'un a dû leur dire deux trois mots. Enfin bref, le maître mot reste le même. Comédie. »

« Je ne comprends pas »

« Normale que tu ne comprennes pas, tu viens ici rempli de soi-disant bons sentiments écœurants, sans prendre la peine de regarder les choses en profondeur. Remarque je ne peux pas vraiment t'en vouloir, qu'est ce que tu aurais pu bien faire d'autre ? » Penchant la tête sur le côté, il reprit le ton moqueur « Ça va ? Je n'ai pas trop gâché ta conscience tranquille ? »

« Si tu viens de faire une plaisanterie, elle est de très mauvais goût .»

« Non, je t'ai juste montré ce que tu ne pouvais pas ou ne voulait peut être pas voir. L'orphelinat c'est du business. Plus les riches mettront de l'argent dans ces établissements, mieux ils se feront voir et auront des points sur le plan politique. En montrant que leur financement a payé et que maintenant les enfants sont aussi heureux que s'ils avaient une vraie famille, leur carrière fait un bon en avant. En laissant d'autres orphelinats à l'abandon ou semblant à l'abandon, ils se gardent un carte sous la manche, pour qu'en cas de difficulté ils puissent la sortir et investir de nouveau. »

Il fit une pause laissant à son vis à vis le temps d'assimiler.

« Ce que tu as vu à Sainte Marie illustre mes propos. C'est de la comédie dont les enfants sont les acteurs malgré eux. Ils font ça chaque année. Le directeur de cet établissement fait casser quelques vitres, pleurer une fillette ou deux, porter aux enfants des vêtements grossiers, pour qu'il y ait un peu plus d'investissements. Ça fait cinq ans que ça dure pour cet orphelinat, je pense que c'est leur dernière année à jouer les plus malheureux. On leur donnera sûrement un nouveau bâtiment et basta. C'est politique, il faut que ça tourne, montrer le même établissement chaque année serait bizarre. De plus il est toujours bon de pointer du doigt que tel parti ou tel parti ne fait rien ou pas assez d'effort pour aider les enfants de la nation, histoire de casser du sucre et retourner l'opinion publique contre eux. »

« Je ne me doutais pas de tout ça. Je me sens un peu bête » avoua Harry gêné

« Tu l'es t'inquiète pas pour ça, comme beaucoup comme toi le sont. Ce sont des réalités qu'on ne veut pas toujours voir. On se dit qu'on a déjà assez de problème comme ça dans notre propre vie, pourquoi s'inquiéter pour ceux des autres. Mais quand on veut vraiment faire du bien, comme tu semblais t'investir de cette mission, on regarde vraiment les choses pas seulement leur emballage. »

« Au fait, tu n'as pas du feu et une cigarette ? Cette conversation m'a foutu le bourdon » enchaîna t il après un moment de silence.

« Non désolé, j'ai juste une bouteille de coca que j'ai pris sur le chemin »

« Je la veux bien, elle fera l'affaire» dit il en tendant la main « Au fait, moi c'est Ethan et toi preux chevalier ? »

« C'est bon je pense avoir compris la leçon, on ne va pas y passer la journée non plus ! De toute façon je m'étais dis que si je ne trouvait rien d'adéquate pour mon petit cousin, je chercherai une autre solution. » dit il en lui passant la bouteille à travers les barreaux « Et c'est Harry »

« Très bien Harry. Quelle est l'autre solution que tu envisagerais ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore » souffla t il un peu défaitiste, en essayant sur la petit rebords du mur et appuyant son dos sur la barrière. Ethan fit de même de l'autre côté.

« Tu as quel âge ? » demanda t il après une gorgée de sa boisson

« 16 ans à la fin du mois, pourquoi ? »

« Par curiosité. Et aussi parce que je me disais que si tu avais bientôt 18 ans ou 18 ans, tu aurais pu prendre en charge ton cousin auquel tu sembles tant tenir et demander une aide financière à l'État. On le fait bien pour les filles mères, il devrait être de même pour les mecs. Enfin j'en sais rien, l'administration peut être sexiste parfois. »

« Il y a toujours l'émancipation » murmura le brun

Au petit sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres de son voisin, il sut qu'il était remonté dans son estime. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ça lui faisait plaisir qu'Ethan est une meilleur image de sa personne, il ne voulais pas laisser l'impression qu'il n'était qu'un gars en quête de bonnes actions superficielles. Il voulait sincèrement aider Max, et d'une façon un peu brutal le jeune homme à côté de lui, lui disait que l'orphelinat n'était pas forcément LA solution, mais une des solutions.

« Il y a l'émancipation aussi » répéta t il « Mais ce n'est pas la peine de faire autant d'effort juste pour que te flatter d'avoir bien agit. Après il faut l'assumer et ce jusqu'au bout. Lui faire sentir, à ton cousin, qu'il n'est pas là parce que personne ne voulait de lui et qu'il n'avait nulle part ailleurs où aller. Mais parce que _toi_ tu le désirais vraiment à tes côtés. Sinon autant le laisser aux services sociaux, tu lui épargneras des désillusions. »

« Est ce du vécu ? » demanda le garçon aux yeux verts, hésitant.

Levant un sourcil de façon comique son interlocuteur lui rétorqua « Tu as dans l'optique de m'adopter aussi ? »

« Ça dépend, tu as un bon pedigree ? Car je ne prends que de la haute qualité moi » plaisanta t il.

« Wouaf »

« Ah oui, tu sembles être une brave bête. Allez saute pour voir et lève la patte ensuite.»

« Laquelle, patte avant ou arrière ? » s'enquit Ethan le sourire narquois

«Pourquoi lèverais tu la patte arrière ? »

« J'en sais rien, pour que tu puisses voir les autres qualités de mon pedigree » son sourire s'élargissant

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence avant, que Harry ne comprit le sous entendu et rougisse « Oh ! »

« Je te taquine va, ne te mets pas dans tous tes états »

« Je ne me mets pas dans tous mes états » se défendit il toujours un peu rouge

« Uhum »

« Je vais devoir tout de même rentrer, je ne veux pas abuser de la gentillesse de ma voisine en lui laissant Max trop longtemps »

« Est ce mes propos qui te font partir aussi vite ? Je n'étais pas sérieux tu sais. »

« Oui..enfin non..raah ! Je sais que tu plaisantais et non je ne fuis pas. J'ai vraiment des horaires à respecter. »

Le jeune homme en face de lui le scruta de bleus attentivement, avant de sembler accepter les explications qui lui avait été donné, en hochant de la tête.

« Au fait je ne sais pas ton âge.» observa Harry en se levant, se préparant à partir

« Encore en quête d'informations sur mon pedigree ? » sourit il en voyant le garçon rouler des yeux. « J'aurai 18 ans en octobre » finit il par répondre

« Tu sais ce que tu veux faire après ? »

« Je pensais que tu devais partir? » lui rappela le garçon aux yeux bleues en levant un sourcil

« Oh bordel, tu as raison ! » s'écria le sorcier en regardant sa montre, et en marchant pour partir « Merci pour tes conseils et de m'avoir ouvert les yeux sur certaines réalités, je repasserai peut être ici pour te présenter mon petit cousin. ». Il s'arrêta à quelque mètres d'Ethan, lui fit un dernier signe de au revoir, avant de partir en courant vers la station de bus.

**hphphhphphphphphphphphphphphp**

« Tu as manqué quelque chose Harry. » lui annonça joyeusement madame Figg à son arrivée.

« Ah quoi donc ? »

« Vas dans le salon et constate par toi même » le poussa t elle

Se dirigeant rapidement dans la pièce indiquée, il s'arrêta stupéfait pour voir Max avancer à quatre pattes vers son jouet préféré Snoopy. Il se déplaçait encore avec beaucoup d'hésitation, mais les quelques pas fait, émurent le jeune garçon.

En pratiquement deux semaines son bébé avait énormément évolué. Il arrivait à rester assis si son dos était soutenu, il arrivait également à tenir plus longtemps les objets, et s'amusait à les faire passer d'une main à une autre. Les moments les plus amusants étaient, quand ils mangeaient tout les deux. Max trouvait plus fascinant ce qu'il y avait dans l'assiette de Harry et essayait toujours de lui piquer ses petits pois ou des morceaux de pain. Le bambin apprenait encore à manger avec la cuillère, en saisissant la nourriture avec sa lèvre supérieur, mais il y avait beaucoup de progrès de fait.

« Hey p'tit père, je suis de retour, tu saurais venir jusqu'à moi ? » interpella le griffondor en avançant tout de même assez pour ne pas que la distance soit trop grande entre eux deux.

Max, au son de sa voix se tourna vers lui, avant de faire un grand sourire accentuant ses fossettes. Puis prenant un petit élan il rampa, puis doucement se mit sur ses genoux et avança lentement. Il ne put arriver jusqu'à Harry mais il n'était pas très loin non plus. Le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas le temps de réaliser ( s'il pouvait réaliser ) et le pris dans ses bras pour le faire tournoyer dans les airs et le féliciter. Le bébé s'excita encore plus et cria plus fort sa joie. Le ramenant contre lui, le jeune sorcier l'embrassa longuement sur la tempe et lui chuchota à quel point il était fier de lui.

« Je savais que ça te ferait plaisir de voir ses progrès, il a commencer à se déplacer ainsi il y a environ une heure. »

« Tu voulais me faire une surprise et bien te préparer auparavant, hein p'tit père ? » questionna le jeune homme en regardant l'enfant. Celui ci lui répondit en fronçant du nez toujours souriant.

« Merci madame Figs de l'avoir gardé. » dit il cette fois ci en se tournant vers sa voisine.

« Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler Arabella ou Bella, les madames à répétition ça devient épuisant à force »

« Très bien...Arabella »

« Voilà qui est mieux, comment se sont passées tes recherches ? As tu trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

Harry lui raconta ce qu'il avait vu et la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Ethan. Ces informations scandalisèrent la cracmole, qui se demandait où allait le monde.

« Si ce qu'il dit est vrai, nos hommes politiques sont bien plus hypocrites que je ne le pensais. Quand on les voit condamner d'autres pays pour leur trafics d'enfants, eux font la même chose en coulisse. Et dire que ces pauvres gosses voient leurs manigances.» s'indigna t elle

« Vous auriez vous ces deux orphelinats Bella, ils sont comme le jour et le nuit. Et Ethan m'a décrit exactement ce que j'avais vu, sans que je ne lui dise rien auparavant. Je suis sûr qu'il me racontait la vérité. »

« Sûrement, sûrement. Alors que comptes tu faire ? »

Le sorcier sembla un instant hésitant avant de dire « Je dois faire d'autres recherches. Pas sur les orphelinats, mais sur éventuelle possibilité à ce que je puisse devenir le tuteur légal de Max »

Le regard de la femme se fit grave « Ce que tu envisages n'est pas à prendre à la légère Harry, on parle d'un être humain. Tu ne pourras pas t'en débarrasser quand tu en auras marre ou le mettre de côté comme un objet inutile. Je sais que bien des personnes le font, mais pour moi ils ne sont plus des hommes mais des animaux et encore j'insulte les pauvres bêtes en disant ça. »

« Je sais, je n'ai pas encore fixé ma décision, et ce que vous me dîtes Ethan me l'a également fait remarquer. C'est pourquoi je vais faire d'avantage de recherches, poser le pour et contre. Mais je pense me sentir prêt pour ça. »

« Il faudra le moment venu que tu sois sûr, jeune homme » insista t elle

« Je sais »

« Et financièrement, comment comptes tu te débrouiller ? Un enfant ça coûte de l'argent, tu sais ? Tu es toi même jeune et tu vis à la charge de ta tante. Il n'y a pas que l'aspect émotionnel qu'il faut prendre en compte »

« Les finances, c'est ce qui devrait poser le moins de problèmes, mes parents m'ont laisser suffisamment pour plusieurs vies je crois. » plaisanta Harry « Et j'ai bientôt l'âge de l'émancipation, donc je ne serai plus une charge pour personne, sinon pour moi même » finit il plus sérieusement.

« Bon si tu le dis... En tout cas, je suis tout de même fière de toi. Tu es un garçon bien Harry, quelque soit ta décision sache que je te soutiens à 100% et que si tu as besoin d'aides tu peux venir frapper à ma porte. »

Le jeune héritier rougit sous le compliment, puis après une pause à observer attentivement sa voisine, il se lança « J'ai voulu vous le demander l'autre jour, mais... pourquoi vous impliquez vous autant, maintenant ? »

Laissant un soupire s'échapper la vieille dame s'expliqua « Il y a plusieurs raisons à cela. Parmi celles ci, il y a le fait que je ne voulais et ne veux toujours pas, être trop en contacte avec le monde sorcier. Ce monde m'a rejeté pour ce que j'étais, je ne voyais pas pourquoi je devais m'intéresser à un de leur genre en retour. Puis je t'ai vu toi, te débrouiller et te développer dans une maison qui acceptait qu'à demi ce que tu étais. C'était presque comme pour moi, mais de l'autre côté de la barrière. Et maintenant un autre cas se présente à moi sous le nom de Max et je me dis que peut être là, il faut que j'arrête de fermer les yeux et que j'aide, au moins un petit peu. »

Regardant tristement le jeune homme devant elle, elle reprit « Je sais que j'ai été bien égoïste et centrée sur moi même, alors que je suis sûre qu'un petit peu d'attention sur ta personne n'aurait pas bouleversé autant mon univers que je le croyais. Pour ça, je te prie d'accepter mes excuses. »

« Il n'y a pas de ça entre nous Arabella. Je n'ai pas été non plus un garçon malheureux. Vous l'avez reconnu vous même Pétunia n'est pas foncièrement méchante, elle a juste d'autres priorités. Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vous en veux pas. Et puis vous m'aider maintenant, et ce n'est pas une aide négligeable. Sans vous je n'aurais sûrement pas pu aller à ces orphelinats ni peut être pris cette nouvelle décision. »

« Réfléchis bien Harry, prendre soin d'un bébé à ton âge ce n'est pas évident. Tu es certes mature, mais tu es aussi jeune et tu as besoin de t'amuser, pas d'être vieux avant d'atteindre tes 20 ans. »

« Je vous promets de bien réfléchir. Il me faut par contre y aller, l'heure tourne et j'ai des choses à faire. »

« Tu sais que tu peux me laisser Max quand tu en as besoin. Je ne bouge pas beaucoup les jours à venir, donc ne te gênes pas. »

« Merci encore Bella, passez une bonne soirée ». déclara le jeune homme à pied de la porte, portant le bambin sur une de ses hanches « Tu dis au revoir Max ?» chuchota t il en lui prenant un bras et le secouant de gauche à droite pour lui montrer comment faire. Le bébé prit ça pour un nouveau jeu, et donc rigola.

Arrivée chez les Dursley, Harry fut surprit de voir Duddley hors de sa chambre et assis seul dans la cuisine, mâchonnant du poulet.

N'entendant aucun autre bruit dans la maison , il demanda:

« Où sont tes parents ? »

Son cousin leva à peine les yeux de son assiette pour répondre « Aller chercher tante Marge ».

* * *

Bon, un autre chapitre de fait, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^


	4. Marge Dursley

**Note de l'auteur :_C'est un chapitre que j'ai dû couper, car il n'était pas amusant de parler de Marge, de ce qu'est Max et du départ, dans un seul et même chapitre ^^. J'espère que cette partie vous plaira tout de même. _**

_**Un grand merci à tout ceux qui m'ont mis dans leur favoris ou qui me suivent. Un gros gros merci à ceux qui me laissent leurs impressions, ça fait plaisir et ça aide plus que vous ne le pensez.**_

_**Sur ce je vous laisse...bonne lecture**_

_**Cadixx**_

**Chapitre 4**

Marjorie Dursley, plus communément appelée Marge, était une femme de poigne et de caractère. Si on avait appliqué le complexe d'œdipe à son frère, on aurait dit que Vernon à travers sa femme cherchait sa sœur. Elles avaient toutes les deux une forte personnalité, bien que celle de Pétunia soit bien moins castratrice, ne remettant pas ainsi en cause le statut de mâle de la maison chez Vernon.

Marge aimait cinq choses dans la vie. Les hommes. Les chiens. La bouffe. L'alcool et les cigarettes.

Jeune, elle n'avait pas été ronde, bien au contraire, elle avait même été considéré comme maigre à une époque. Son enfance s'était déroulé assez paisiblement. Ses parents avaient voulu un deuxième enfant, quand leur fille aînée eut atteint ses 9 ans, sa mère ayant été prise d'une envie soudaine de pouponner à nouveau et son père de vouloir un héritier pour perpétuer son nom. Marge avait été contente d'avoir le rôle de grande sœur, qu'elle prenait au sérieux.

Quand elle rentra au collège, comme toute jeune fille, elle commença à s'intéresser aux garçons. Il est vrai, que la jeune Dursley n'était pas une personne derrière laquelle on se retournait ou si c'était le cas, c'était pour se moquer. Elle s'était faite deux amies dans sa nouvelle école, et avec elles, elle ne cessait de parler du beau Brian, élève de troisième de deux ans son aîné. Le jour de la saint Valentin, elle avait pris son courage à deux mains pour écrire un mot à l'élu de son cœur, laissant discrètement la lettre dans son casier.

Le lendemain, elle avait été la risée du collège. Une fille dans la même classe que Brian était présente, quand ce dernier avait ouvert la porte de son casier, faisant ainsi choir un bon nombre de lettres roses. Cette fille avait pris une lettre au hasard pour la lire et avait éclaté de rire devant autant de guimauverie et de fautes d'orthographe, conjugaison et de grammaire. La missive était signée Marjorie Dursley.

Le beau Brian n'avait rien pu faire face à ça, il avait tout juste réussi à prendre le reste des lettres pour empêcher d'autres jugements moqueurs . Il ne voulait pas se mettre toutes les filles du bahut à dos pour s'être moqué d'elles. Une suffisait.

L'histoire aurait pu s'arrêter là, si les autres filles avaient cessé de se moquer d'elle. Ses deux amies l'avaient même fuit pour ne pas être associé au nouveau mouton noir. Bien des surnoms avaient été trouvé pour la désigné. Mais un après midi où elle sortait plutôt frustrée d'un cours, elle entendit une fille l'interpeller avec un de ces surnoms stupides. Sans réfléchir à deux fois, elle donna un coup de sac au visage de la demoiselle, et lui cassa ainsi le nez.

Marge bien sûr fut convoquée chez le proviseur et reçu un sermon et deux jours de renvoi. Elle gagna cependant en contre parti le fait qu'on la laissa tranquille. Tellement tranquille, elle était tout le temps seule, plus personne ne venant lui parler, pas même ses anciennes amies.

Pour cacher sa peine et ne pas avoir l'impression de rien faire de ses journées, le jeune fille commença à manger. Beaucoup manger, constamment manger. Le changement physique fut radical en quelques mois seulement. Le médecin diagnostiqua une boulimie, mais Marge s'en moquait, personne ne se souciait véritablement d'elle de toute façon. La crème glacée, les sandwichs et les chips étaient devenus ses compagnons.

Au lycée, elle traversa une période gothique, en s'habillant que de noir et en ayant l'air constamment lugubre. Elle fit cependant la connaissance d'autres individus, qui comme elle allait à une thérapie de groupe pour adolescents ayant ou ayant eu une prise de poids importante.

Ils formèrent un groupe de cinq d'âges différents, parlant de leurs soucis à l'école, comment ils pensaient s'en sortir, ou comment ils ressentaient le regard des autres poser sur eux quand ils allaient dans un lieu public, comme au Macdonald ou dans un supermarché.

La demoiselle Dursley avait de nouveau l'impression d'exister autrement qu'à travers la bouffe, elle commença même à flirter avec un garçon du groupe, Joshua. Ils avaient pratiquement vécu les mêmes choses, mais le garçon semblait être plus optimiste qu'elle concernant l'avenir. Il fallait cependant prendre en compte qu'il suivait cette thérapie depuis plus longtemps qu'elle. Il voulait vraiment s'en sortir, ne plus être ce qu'il était devenu suite à une dépression.

Leur histoire prit fin brutalement quand le jeune homme lui avoua qu'il avait rencontré une autre fille, et qu'il en était tombé amoureux. La fille en question était une véritable bimbo, mais qui n'avait d'yeux que pour son « Joshuanours ».

Le groupe se dispersa quand certains eurent leur bac, d'autres déménagèrent ou quand certains estimaient ne plus avoir besoin de la thérapie pour avancer dans la vie.

Marge se trouva de nouveau toute seule. Mais elle gagna une nouvelle amie, la cigarette. Si au début, elle en fumait une part jour ou tous les deux jours. Après sa rupture, le paquet ne tenait pas plus de trois jours.

Quand elle eut son diplôme, elle ne sut pas trop quoi faire, elle n'avait pas été mauvaise élève ce qui lui laissait pas mal de perspective. Elle ne pensait pas cependant, se permettre de faire des études longues. L'université en Angleterre coûtant assez cher, et même avec une bourse ou un crédit, elle n'avait pas l'assurance de l'emploi quand elle aurait terminé pour rembourser. Elle se lança donc dans une formation de deux ans pour devenir secrétaire de direction.

Elle fut de nouveau confrontée aux railleries, mais dans son dos cette fois. La plupart des personnes présentes pour la formation étaient des femmes, qui n'avaient pas réussi dans le mannequinat. C'était du moins l'opinion de Marge Dursley. Aucune ne faisait plus de 38 en tour de taille.

Elle avait même surpris quelques conversations, où ces femmes avouaient sans gêne être là pour trouver un homme riche qui pourrait les entretenir.

Le jeune femme se mit également à rêver d'un tel prince charmant se penchant sur son bureau. Elle travailla donc avec une nouvelle ardeur pour avoir les meilleurs résultats de la promotion. En devenant une secrétaire irréprochable, elle attirerait forcément l'attention.

Ce qui n'avait pas été pris en compte, c'était qu'on ne pouvait pas toujours choisir son patron. Marjorie était bel et bien tombée sur un homme, mais marié et avec des enfants, particulièrement connu pour son caractère insupportable au travail. Il pouvait changer de décision toutes les dix minutes, reportait ses erreurs sur les autres, hurlait pendant une heure quand ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait la faute,et pouvait appeler régulièrement pour une information alors que l'employé était en vacances ou en congés.

Marge ne fut pas épargnée, c'est pourquoi en rentrant chez elle, elle avait besoin d'un remontant et sa bouteille de scotch l'attendait toujours sagement sur la table de la cuisine.

C'était en rentrant du travail, en passant dans un petit square qu'elle avait entendu un bruit sur son chemin. C'était comme une sorte de jappement, mais très faible. Tendant l'oreille, elle avait essayé de localiser ces bruits répétitifs jusqu'à arriver devant un carton de taille moyenne. A l'intérieur se trouvait un chiot, debout sur ses deux pattes arrières et prenant appuie sur les parois de son enclos cartonné, avec ses deux pattes avants, remuant joyeusement la queue. Sûrement par ennui et solitude, la femme décida de prendre l'animal et de le ramener chez elle.

Ce fut lors d'une visite chez le vétérinaire, qu'elle fit la connaissance du propriétaire d'un chien. Il s'appelait David, était célibataire depuis plusieurs années maintenant, vivait dans un petit appartement avec son fidèle compagnon et travaillait en tant qu'ouvrier du bâtiment. Ils avaient rapidement sympathisé et voulu apprendre un peu plus à se connaître.

Il lui avait avoué ses problèmes à garder son boulot, du fait de son caractère bien trempé. Il lui avait dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il était peut être somnambule, car il n'entendait jamais le réveil alors qu'il le mettait tous les soirs. C'était par contre la faute des autres qui n'étaient pas compréhensifs, lui il disait les choses telle qu'elles étaient. Il n'enjolivait pas, mais ça ne semblait pas plaire à tout le monde.

Elle, elle lui avait parlé de la jalousie de ses collègues parce qu'elle était compétente, avait des formes qui faisait que son patron se retournait derrière elle pour l'admirer et que son chien Tudor avait été photographier par un photographe célèbre dont elle ne se souvenait plus du nom

Ils se fréquentèrent durant trois mois avant de décider de passer le cap et de se marier. De Marjorie Dursley on passa à Madame Musel. La femme était tout de même heureuse, elle avait certes un boulot avec un patron tyrannique, un mari pas riche, un appartement petit, mais une vie rangée comme elle avait toujours rêvé. Si les premières semaines de cohabitation se passèrent relativement bien, par la suite, ils découvrirent ce qu'était véritablement l'autre. Marge ne put que constater que son époux était un fainéant, qui adorait se prélasser dans leur lit. David remarquait que sa femme mangeait sans manière jusqu'à ce que ça devienne écœurant pour lui et ne faisait aucun effort pour être plus féminine.

Le couple finit par juste se tolérer au minimum, se réunissant que lorsque monsieur Musel n'avait pas trouver une autre fille pour se soulager. Avoir des enfants était une optique pour aucun des deux, Marge ne se sentant pas maternelle et David parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir d'enfant avec elle. Elle lui était utile pour ne pas faire trop d'effort et avoir un toit au dessus de la tête sans trop payer.

Trois ans plus tard, David eu un accident au travail qui lui coûta la vie. Sa femme ne fut pas pour ainsi dire triste, mais remarqua l'absence de sa présence dans son appartement. Elle fut cependant très contente d'apprendre qu'elle bénéficiait de son assurance vie qu'il avait souscrit quelques jours avant leur mariage et qu'il avait oublié ou avait peut être eu la paresse de modifier. Après tout, elle savait très bien qu'il allait voir ailleurs. Elle recueillit également le chien de son défunt mari, Rox.

Son amour pour ces bêtes ne fit que grandir au fil du temps. Les chiens au moins l'aimaient peu importe ce qu'elle pouvait être. Peu importe qu'elle soit de bonne ou de mauvaise humeur. Peu importe qu'elle mange constamment ou qu'elle soit pratiquement ivre tous les soirs. Ils ne la jugeaient jamais et voulaient toujours être auprès d'elle.

Elle décida de quitter son boulot pour en prendre un à temps partiel, environs 15h par semaine, et de vivre sur l'assurance vie de David. Marge se concentra que sur ses chiens, sa bouffe, ses cigarettes et sa bouteille, se moquant de ce que pouvaient penser les gens d'elle dorénavant. N'ayant pas d'ami, elle devint une femme rude, acariâtre , insensible au malheur d'autrui et au propos blessant qu'elle pouvait tenir.

Les seuls autres êtres humains qui trouvaient grâce à ses yeux étaient les hommes de sa famille. Vernon et Dudley. Et peut être de temps en temps, après avoir lu un roman de Barbara Cartland elle développait un faible pour son voisin d'en face le colonel Courtepatt.

Hormis eux, rien. Absolument rien n'était assez bien, assez correctement fait, assez intéressant, ou digne d'intérêt pour Marge Dursley, qui avait repris son nom de jeune fille. Pétunia tout comme Harry savait à quel point elle pouvait être une mégère.

**Hphphphphhphpphphphphp**

Quand Dudley avait annoncé l'arrivée de sa tante, le sang de Harry s'était gelé pendant un instant. Puis son regard s'était porté sur Max, qui regardait tranquillement autour de lui un poing, devenu humide de bave, dans la bouche. Il avait resserré son étreinte autour du petit, manifestant par ce geste son inquiétude.

« Ils sont partis depuis longtemps ? »

« Chais pas » rétorqua son cousin en haussant nonchalamment les épaules.

Avisant l'heure, il constata qu'il avait un temps assez limité pour faire le repas du soir, le stressant un peu plus. Préférant agir plutôt que de végéter sur place à attendre que tous les tracas lui tombent sur la tête, il monta rapidement les marches pour se diriger vers sa chambre et poser le bébé dans son lit avec de gros jouets autour de lui. Il savait que Max ne dormirait pas tout de suite.

Prenant l'écoute bébé au passage, il redescendit pour faire le dîner le plus rapidement tante lui avait laissé de la viande de veau dehors, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que c'était ce qu'il fallait cuisiner. Duddley ne bougea pas de sa place, toute la préparation durant. Il continuait juste de mâchonner ses morceaux de poulet d'un air absent. Ce n'était pas comme si le brun avait espéré une aide de sa part, il n'avait pas arrêter également de monter et descendre pour ne pas laisser Max seul trop longtemps.

Les gestes du garçon étaient fluides et rapides, dû à l'habitude mais aussi à son envi d'être le moins possible dans les parages quand Marge serait présente. Il ne mangerait pas avec les Dursley tant qu'elle serait présente. Ce qui le faisait tout de même sourire, était que même sa tante désertait, trouvant toujours un prétexte pour manger plus tôt ou plus tard.

Étrangement, durant cette période les corvées de Harry se réduisaient comme une peau de chagrin. Il ne se plaignait pas, il restait juste dans sa chambre ou était chez les voisins à faire des travaux.

Ce qui lui rappela qu'il avait promis à Madame Helen Swan de lui faire deux gâteaux pour l'anniversaire de sa fille. Tout comme son oncle et beaucoup d'autres par la suite, elle avait un faible pour les pâtisseries faites part le jeune homme. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'au moins une fois par semaine il ait une commande de la part des voisins, soit pour un anniversaire, soit pour un goûter, soit pour un dîner ou juste pour le plaisir de manger quelque chose de sucrée.

Ça ne dérangeait pas Harry, il aimait beaucoup se lancer dans la création de gâteau ou autres joyeuseté dans le domaine. Il s'appliquait à donner des formes amusantes, quand c'était pour une fête ou donner une allure plus sobre quand c'était pour un dîner qui pouvait déboucher sur un contrat. Cette activée était donc tout sauf une corvée pour lui, il ne la ressentait comme telle que lorsque Vernon allait de ses remarques désobligeantes durant la préparation. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s'était imaginé lui coller le cake dans la figure.

Duddley avait finalement quitté la cuisine pour aller s'installer dans le salon, sans avoir débarrassé toutes ses cochonneries. Le brun ne fit aucun commentaire, il n'avait pas le temps de se prendre la tête avec son cousin sur quelque chose qui ne changerait jamais. Un porc restait un porc après tout. Il essuya rapidement la table, mit le couvert, sortit le veau du four ainsi que les patates, versa la sauce dans laquelle le viande trempait dans un bol prévu à cet effet, et harmonisa les ingrédients pour que ça donne l'impression d'un dessin.

Les Dursley aimaient avoir l'impression qu'ils mangeaient dans un quatre étoiles tous les soirs. Le griffondor savait que sa tante ne se donnait pas tout ce mal durant l'année et que Vernon ne se plaignait pas non plus. Ce n'était que lorsqu'ils recevaient que Pétunia donnait le meilleur d'elle même. Elle n'était pas mauvaise cuisinière, Harry avait appris pas mal venant d'elle, surtout les astuces pour aller plus vite.

Regardant l'heure se trouvant en haut de la porte de la cuisine, le jeune Potter constata qu'il lui restait environ quinze minutes pour faire le repas de Max, avant que celui ci ne se manifeste. Son bébé semblait avoir des pendules internes car à certains horaires il savait que les cris voulaient dire « j'ai faim ».

Le jeune homme préféra remonter dans sa chambre et faire la préparation dans sa valise. A l'encadrement de la porte, il put voir que le bambin s'amusait toujours tranquillement. Il sourit, puis voulu s'amuser un peu avec lui. Frappant légèrement à la porte il manifesta sa présence, attendit que l'enfant le remarqua, pour ensuite aller se cacher un peu plus derrière la porte. A chaque apparition il fait un « coucou » en agitant la main puis se cachait de nouveau.

Bientôt Max ne détacha plus son regard de l'entrée pour pouvoir apercevoir son gardien et souriait à chaque fois que sa tête se montrait. Le hochet qu'il avait dans la main étant agité bruyamment à chaque manifestation de joie.

« On se lance dans la musique p'tit père ? ». Il n'y eu pour toute réponse que le bruit du hochet et quelques cris du bébé voulant s'accorder, sûrement, avec le tempo.

Stoppant son jeu du « coucou », Harry le prit dans ses bras l'embrassa tendrement sur la tempe et se dirigea vers la valise, quand le bruit de la porte d'entrée retenti. Se figeant sur place et retenant presque son souffle, le brun se demanda s'il devait descendre avec ou sans le bébé. Tôt ou tard Marge aurait connaissance de la présence du bébé dans la maison. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, le garçon opta pour le plus tôt possible serait le mieux, afin éviter tout incident.

A la porte d'entrée, Marjorie Dursley ne cessait de continuer de se plaindre sur la qualité des trains, le monde qu'il y avait dans le wagon, le bruit que n'avait cessé de faire les enfants, l'incompétence des parents, le manque de professionnalisme du contrôleur et l'intolérance des gens vis à vis de son chien. C'était un bulldog qu'elle avait appelé Molaire. C'était également son préféré, et le plus vieux parmi ses douze chiens. Les autres elle les avait confié à la surveillance de ce grand gentleman, le colonel Courtepatt.

« Ooooh ! Mais n'est ce pas là mon neveu préféré ! Viens par ici Duddy pour accueillir ta tante. » L'étreinte entre la femme et le jeune homme, faisait penser à une étreinte d'ours, que le jeune Potter ne jalousait nullement. Elle aurait bien été capable de lui briser les côtes pendant l'accolade.

« Mais ce que tu as grandi, mon chéri ! Vois l'homme que tu es devenu ! Grand, beau, fort et l'intelligence dans le regard. Tu es un vrai Dursley ! Visiblement il n'y avait rien à prendre dans les gènes maternels pour faire mieux, ceux des Dursley se suffisent à eux même. »

Pétunia préféra ne faire aucun commentaire et se retrancher dans la cuisine pour trouver quelque chose à faire.

« Je suis tellement fière de toi Duddyyyyyy ! » s'extasia t elle, en lui pinçant les joues.

« Je suis aussi content de te voir aussi tante Marge » répondit doucement son neveu.

Le regard de la femme se porta sur la présence qui se situait en haut des escaliers. Ses yeux se plissèrent pour ne former que deux fentes.

« Il est encore là lui ? Toujours à profiter de la gentillesse d'honnêtes gens ! La politesse voudrait que tu descendes pour m'accueillir insolent ! » grogna t elle

« Je voulais juste vous laisser un moment d'intimité avec votre famille, tante Marge » rétorqua Harry en descendant prudemment les marches.

« Épargne moi tes mensonges, je sais quel vermine tu es. On ne m'entourloupe pas avec des mots vaseux. Qu'est ce que tu tiens dans tes bras ? »

A cette question instantanément tout les Dursley de Privet Drive s'étaient tendus. Le jeune homme quand à lui leva les sourcils étonné que la femme pose la question. Son oncle n'avait il pas prévenu sa sœur de ce qui s'était passé les semaines précédentes ? Son regard se porta sur l'homme et il le vit devenir rouge sans arriver à trouver la raison. Était ce de gêne ? De colère ? De honte ?

« Il me semble t'avoir posé une question ! » s'impatienta la bonne femme

« Un bébé, le fils de Duddley »

Il y eut un moment de silence. La bouche de Marge s'ouvrant et se fermant sans qu'aucun son ne sorte.

« Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? » finit elle par prononcer

« Ce n'est pas mon enfant » déclara platement Duddley, tournant tous les regards vers lui. « On nous a laissé le bébé mais ce n'est pas mon gosse ».

« Espèce de sale petit menteur ! Tu voulais colporter des rumeurs perfides sur le fils de personnes qui t'ont généreusement accueilli. » siffla la tante de son cousine

« Que Duddley ne veuille pas le reconnaître c'est son droit, mais génétiquement ils sont liés » rétorqua froidement Harry

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire à dormir debout ?! » s'agaça le femme

« Des avocats sont venus chez nous nous annoncer que Duddley était le géniteur de cet enfant » pointa du doigt Vernon. « Nous l'avons recueilli mais nous n'envisageons pas de le garder ici. Nous avons déjà assez de bouche à nourrir pour qu'en plus on nous en rajoute une autre. »

Le regard de Marjorie voyagea du bébé à Duddley plusieurs fois, puis se posa de nouveau sur Harry plein de mépris.

« Il faudrait aussi que tu penses à te débarrassé d'une autre bouche Vernon. Passe moi le bébé que je le regarde de plus près » ordonna t elle au brun

Le griffondor n'était pas vraiment pour que cette femme pose ses pattes sur le petit. Elle sentait le vieil alcool et la cigarette froide, ainsi que le chien mouillé. Sa réticence dut être suffisamment palpable pour que Max commence à manifester des signes d'anxiété. Voulant en finir au plus vite, le brun se rapprocha d'elle et reçu au passage les grognements de Molaire. Il ne put cependant remettre l'enfant, car celui ci, cette fois ci éclata en sanglot. Rétractant ses bras vers lui, le jeune homme empêcha Marge de se saisir du bambin.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?! Il fait le difficile avec les personnes de son propre sang ? Ça ne peut pas être un Dursley en effet, nous on ne se comporte pas comme ça . Il a dû prendre les mauvais gènes de sa mère à n'en pas douter . Et en plus s'il est surveillé par un fils de vauriens ça ne m'étonne pas que l'enfant soit un dégénéré. Mais fais le donc taire ! Sinon c'est moi qui le fait. » cria t elle.

Tout comme Pétunia tout à l'heure, Harry refusa de répondre à l'insulte qui visait ses parents, elle serait bien trop contente de le faire sortir de ses gonds. De toute façon la sœur Dursley pensait savoir tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur les gens qu'elle rencontrait ou côtoyait. Un simple regard, selon elle, suffisait à lui dire à qui elle avait affaire. Elle n'avait jamais connu ses parents et se permettait d'être désobligeante juste pour être méchante. Ça blessait le jeune garçon, mais il avait un bébé dans les bras et des projets, qu'il ne comptait pas perdre à cause de mots qui n'atteignaient pas ses parents où ils étaient.

Avant de reculer, Harry prit soin de bien regarder derrière lui. Il savait que ce vicieux petit chien de Molaire aimait se mettre dans les pieds des gens pour les faire tomber et bien sûr sa propriétaire se délectait du spectacle. Plus d'une fois Pétunia et lui même sont tombés à cause de ce chien, manquant de se rompre le cou ou d'avoir un traumatisme crânien. Évidemment ce n'était jamais la faute de l'animal, mais au manque d'équilibre des victimes.

Comme prévu, le chien était bien derrière lui, prêt à jouer son rôle fétiche. Le brun l'enjamba récoltant des grognements encore plus menaçants, puis commença à remonter les escaliers.

« Pétunia je suis déçue et en même temps pas si étonnée que cet événement soit arrivé. J'ai toujours su que tu n'étais pas une femme pouvant encadrer et protéger suffisamment Duddy contre ces femmes de basse morale. Ce n'est pas parce que ta sœur à planter son venin dans un homme ayant plus ou moins une situation, qu'il faille laisser sa chance à toutes les femmes dehors ! Vernon à déjà assez de travail comme ça ! Ne peux tu pas faire ton rôle correctement ?! »

« Il est vraiment dommage que votre sixième sens n'apparaisse que lorsque tout est déjà terminé Marjorie. Ça vous rend totalement inutile en fin de compte. Quand à l'éducation que je donne à mon fils, elle semble bien marché parce que jusqu'à présent vous ne trouvez que des qualités chez Duddley. »

« Passons à table » coupa Vernon, voulant détourner l'attention

« Harold ! Viens prendre mes valises pour les porter dans ma chambre » hurla l'aînée Dursley

« Harry » corrigea exaspéré le concerné en ressortant de sa chambre pour faire ce qu'il lui était demandé.

« On s'en moque, de toute façon c'est la même chose. » puis se dirigeant vers la cuisine comme son frère et son neveu elle reprit « J'espère que la cuisine de ton épouse à meilleur résultat que tes compétences maternelles, Vernon, sinon je te plains ainsi que Duddy .»

Le patriarche n'avait jamais su oser répondre à sa sœur ou défendre vaillamment sa femme contre elle, quand elle allait trop loin dans ses remarques. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise depuis qu'il était adolescent et qu'il avait eu ses premières petites copines. Sa sœur avait su d'avance celles avec qui ça allait durer et celles avec qui ça ne serait pas le cas. Elle s'était trompée une fois, c'était sur le cas de Pétunia.

Marge l'avait également dépanné de nombreuse fois avant que son chemin croise celui de sa future femme. Il lui en était reconnaissant et donc se voyait mal lui être hostile. Ou peut être au fond de lui, il ne voulait ça s'avouer qu'il avait un peu peur de sa sœur, préférant revêtir le rôle du macho qui ne s'implique pas dans les affaires de bonnes femmes. Duddley semblait avoir adopter la même tactique.

Du coin de l'œil, il put voir que sa tendre moitié ne desserrait pas des lèvres, qui formaient maintenant un pli amer. Son regard ne croisait celui de personne, de crainte qu'on lise l'étendu de sa colère et de la répugnance qu'elle éprouvait à être à la même table que sa belle sœur.

« Le veau n'est pas assez fondant, j'ai l'impression de mastiquer un chewing-gum. Ce sont des légumes cuis à la vapeur ? Les frire était ce donc si compliqué ? Il n'y a pas d'alcool sur cette table, comment ça se fait ? On s'essuie avec des serviettes en papier ici ? Même quand on reçoit des invités, ben bravo ! Essaierait on de me faire mourir de chaud ici ? Je ne vois aucun ventilateur allumé. »

Ce fut ainsi durant tout le dîner, sauf au dessert où étonnamment le bonne femme ne fit aucun commentaire. Partageant son part de gâteau avec son chien, dans la même assiette. S'en avait été trop pour Pétunia qui avait préféré quitter la pièce pour ne pas régurgiter ce qu'elle venait de manger.

Harry était resté sur ce qu'il avait décidé, éviter à tout prix la doyenne Dursley. Réfugier dans sa valise avec Max, ils mangeaient tranquillement. Il avait câliné longuement le bébé pour le rassurer qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour ne pas qu'elle pose ses mains sur lui, ni qui lui arrive un quelconque incident avec ce maudit chien. Il avait lu que les bébés de 6 mois pouvaient exprimer leur anxiété en vers un étranger. Pourtant le bambin n'avait pas été du tout perturbé d'être laissé sous la surveillance de Bella, la première fois qu'il était allé chez elle. Peut être qu'il avait un sixième sens, pensait le brun, et qu'il avait senti que Marge n'était pas une tendre.

« Hey ! Tu viens de me piquer ma mie de pain là, non ? Espèce de chapardeur. »

Max bava sur le petit morceau qu'il tenait fermement dans sa petite main, le frotta ensuite sur ses gencives pour ensuite secouer ses mains et faire tomber le bout de pain par terre. Reportant son regard sur son gardien, il essayait de comprendre où était passé son jouet alimentaire, faisant plusieurs va et vient du regard entre sa main et l'adolescent.

« Il ne va pas réapparaître dans ta main ça c'est sur petit malin. Tu l'as fait tomber par terre et toi tu es sur une chaise haute. Allez tiens, voici un autre morceau »

Le bébé prit le morceau qu'on lui tendait, le regarda attentivement pour comprendre sa forme, avant de faire comme tout à l'heure. Baver dessus, le mettre dans sa bouche, l'agiter dans tous les sens, le faire tomber par terre et regarder de nouveau Harry.

« Ah non ! On ne va pas faire ça toute la soirée. Tu manges ta compote, on se change et au dodo. Demain on ira au supermarché pour acheter les ingrédients pour les gâteaux de madame Swan. Il faudra aussi que je sache comment m'organiser pour aller à Gringotte afin d'avoir des renseignements sur les conséquences d'une émancipation du point de vu financier et où la demander. Je me ferai moins remarquer en allant les voir en premier, qu'en débarquant au ministère. En plus je ne sais même pas où il se trouve. Luna m'a dit que les gobelins étaient au courant de pas mal de procédures administratives, je n'aurai peut être pas besoin d'aller jusque là bas. »

Quand ils furent prêts à aller se coucher, le jeune homme lu une histoire pour Max jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment complètement. Avant de fermer les siens, il bloqua la porte d'un sort pour éviter tout coup tordu que la vieille tante Marge et son cabot pourraient faire.

**hphphhphphphphphph**

Pétunia n'en pouvait plus, et ça ne faisait que quatre jours que sa belle sœur était présente. Celle ci avait prévu de rester encore une semaine et demi, ne voulant pas rester trop longtemps éloigné de ses chiens. Pourtant la mère Dursley priait tous les saints pour que cette femme parte plus tôt que prévu. Elle était en train de pervertir son fils avec ses habitudes d'alcoolique. Elle lui permettait de boire avec elle aux repas, de fumer dans la maison et tout ça sous les yeux de Vernon qui ne disait rien. Il n'avait toujours pas à proprement parlé pardonné à Dudley ou renoué leur complicité d'antan, ce qui n'aidait en rien la mère.

Elle essayait toujours de le faire parler de ses problèmes, en suivant les indications des différents livres qu'elle avait acheté. Mais rien ne marchait, son fils commençait même à se braquer contre elle. Elle avait surpris plus d'une fois cette lueur triomphante dans le regard de Marge, quand elle se faisait repousser. Cette femme soufflait des choses à l'oreille de son garçon, qu'elle était sûre, n'apprécierait pas.

Les adolescents étaient fragiles et facilement influençables, avait elle lu, si on leur donnait de mauvais conseils ça pouvait tourner au drame dans certains extrêmes. Duddley avait déjà des soucis de gang, alors rajouter à cela la cigarette et la boisson, on tombait véritablement dans le catégorie du jeune à problèmes devant être suivi.

Pétunia avait bien essayé de discuter de ça avec Marjorie, pour lui faire entendre raison et lui faire comprendre, qu'en ce moment son fils avait besoin d'être entouré, pas tenté par de nouvelles addictions. Bien évidemment, sa belle sœur s'était moquée d'elle, la traitant d'incapable, de femme molle et de mauvaise mère. La propriétaire des lieux avait faillit se jeter sur la bonne femme, mais son mari était intervenu pour changer de sujet. Ne la défendant pas.

Pétunia ne supportait plus également Molaire, que Marge laissait faire ce qu'il voulait. Il avait uriné dans pratiquement toute la maison et déféqué également. Plus d'une fois ses chaussons avait pataugé dans de l'urine ou shooté dans une crotte. Ce n'était pas bien sûr sa belle sœur qui viendrait nettoyer les bêtises de son animal. Non, elle laissait ça à la charge de la maîtresse des lieux et de Harry.

Celui ci d'ailleurs passait le plus claire de son temps dehors chez les voisins avec le bébé. Il ne rentrait que pour faire le dîner, et ses corvées habituelles. Il échappait ainsi au nettoyage du chien ou autre horreur que laissait traîner sa propriétaire. La brune ne pouvait pas laisser la maison dans cet état jusqu'au soir pour que son neveu fasse le travaille à sa place. On ne savait jamais qui pouvait frapper à la porte et de toute façon Pétunia était bien trop maniaque. Mais elle en voulait tout de même au jeune griffondor de pouvoir s'échapper de la présence de Marge. Elle avait bien essayé de le bloquer ce matin, mais il avait fait preuve d'une détermination qui l'avait choquée.

« Où est ce que tu vas? » avait elle demandé quand elle l'avait trouvé dans la cuisine à 7 heure du matin, prêt à partir.

« Au centre ville de Londres » avait il simplement répondu

« Pourquoi faire ? »

« Des affaires à régler »

« Tu vas devoir changer ton programme, tu restes pour tenir compagnie à tante Marge. Vernon va au travail, Duddley doit retrouver des amis et moi je ne suis pas disponible également »

« Désolé, mais moi non plus. Ce que j'ai à faire est important et je ne peux pas reporter. »

« J'ai dit que tu devais changer ton programme »

« Et moi j'ai dit que je ne le ferai pas. Marge est venue voir sa famille, ce dont je ne fais pas parti. Je m'occupe déjà du bébé, je ne vais pas m'occuper d'elle en plus. Je ne suis pas un aide à domicile. »

« Fais attention au ton que tu prends avec moi, Harry » avait elle sifflé

« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me mettre à la porte ? » avait il rétorqué froidement, le regard dur braqué sur elle. Elle avait même cru voir Lily pendant un instant « J'ai bientôt seize ans tante Pétunia, pour se débarrasser de moi il faut que tu signes et que je signe également les papiers de l'émancipation. Avec le scandale qu'a produit Duddley on va éviter qu'un autre éclate parce que j'ai simplement refusé de tenir compagnie à une mégère, tu ne penses pas ? »

Sans attendre sa réponse il avait quitté la pièce, était monté dans chambre, pour redescendre quelques minutes plus tard avec le bébé et partir elle ne savait où.

Pétunia avait eu l'impression que son monde partait à vau l'eau. Son fils refusait de lui parler, son mari faisait le couard face à sa sœur et son neveu défiait son autorité. Mais qu'est ce que fichu bébé avait provoqué dans sa famille ?!

Harry avait été lui même surpris de sa réaction face à la demande de sa tante. Jamais encore il ne lui avait parlé aussi sèchement, ni avec autant d'insolence. Pourtant il n'avait fait que dire la vérité, l'aînée Dursley ne faisait pas parti de sa famille et il avait promis à Max de rester le plus loin possible de Marge, cette femme n'était déjà pas nette, mais quand elle avait en plus de l'alcool dans le nez elle pouvait devenir violente pour un rien.

Tout comme sa tante, il n'aimait pas la façon dont elle tournait autour de Duddley et encore moins les regards que celui ci lui lançait de temps à autre. Il ne savait pas ce qui se trafiquait mais ça ne disait rien qui vaille. Il redoutait qu'un nouveau scandale vienne s'écraser sur la maison 4 de Privet Drive.

Le brun avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui il se rendrait à la banque Gringotte. Arabella n'était pas présente, elle était partie voir une amie pour deux jours dans l'ouest de l'Angleterre. Il n'était même pas envisageable de laisser Max sous la surveillance d'un des membres des Dursley et il ne se sentait pas assez proche ou à l'aise pour demander à une des voisines de garder le bébé. C'était donc résigné, qu'il avait préparé la veille toutes les affaires pour la journée d'aujourd'hui.

Il avait mis l'essentiel dans le sac à langer, réduisant ensuite ce dernier par un sort sans baguette et le mettre dans sa poche. Il avait ensuite prit le bambin pour le mettre dans le porte bébé ventral. Après avoir vérifié qu'il était bien couvert, car il pouvait pleuvoir, il avait quitté la maison.

Il avait appelé le bus magique en levant sa baguette, et avait été accueilli chaleureusement par le conducteur Dan. Il avait eu l'impression par la suite d'être dans les montagnes russes quand ils s'étaient mis en route. Ça avait cependant amusé le bébé de se sentir glisser d'un côté à un autre sur la banquette.

Le jeune Potter fut tout de même soulagé d'arrivé à son arrêt et de ne pas avoir trop mangé ce matin.

Dan l'avait déposé à quelques mètres du Chaudron Baveur, qui lui donnerait accès au chemin de Traverse où se trouvait la banque. Harry croisa les doigts pour que les informations qui lui seraient fournis ne soient pas un handicape dans sa démarche. Il se sentait de plus en plus sûr dans son envi d'adopter Max. Il avait repensé à ce que lui avaient dit Ethan et Bella, il savait que ça ne serait pas évident d'élever un enfant, étant très jeune lui même. Mais il ne serait pas tout seul non plus, ses amis, il savait répondraient présent s'il se trouvait en difficulté.

Enfonçant bien sa casquette sur le tête, protégeant le bambin de son sweat-shirt qui se fermait d'une fermeture éclaire, il prit une grande inspiration, pria pour qu'il ne soit pas surpris par les journalistes et se dirigea vers le café/bar.

* * *

Alors que pensez vous de Marge ? De sa vie ? Vous paraît elle plus humaine ? ^^


	5. Max qu'es tu donc ?

**Note : _Enfin nous en apprenons d'avantage ! Du moins j'espère que c'est ce que vous penserez en lisant ce chapitre. _**

_**Je remercie ceux qui m'ont nouvellement ajoutée dans leurs alertes, à ceux qui m'ont mis dans leur favoris et j'envoie mille bisous et remerciements à ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire. Non je ne fais pas de favoritisme !**_

_**Concernant Ethan il revient dans le prochain chapitre, je ne pouvais pas le faire apparaître alors que Harry vit principalement à Privet Drive. Oui une rencontre inopinée aurait pu faire l'affaire, mais bon... moyen à mon goût.**_

_**Je suis également sur une autre fiction. Eh oui encore une ! Mais que je ne publierai pas tout de suite. Ce sera un three shot. Elle portera sur Harry et Firenze. Oui sur eux ! Car j'ai constaté qu'il n'y avait pas plus de quatre histoires avec notre ami centaure et zéro en rating M. Alors je me suis dis... « Vas y Cadixx sois la pionnière ! » ( tousse) Bref...**_

_**Sur ce je vous laisse... bonne lecture.**_

**Chapitre 5**

Au Chaudron Baveur il n'y avait pas grand monde, mais étant donné l'heure plutôt matinale ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Trois sorciers et une sorcière étaient déjà installés, mangeant silencieusement leur petit dé , le propriétaire était derrière son bar et nettoyait ses verres à la façon moldu. Ceux qui lui avaient demandé la raison de cette pratique, avaient eu comme réponse de la part de l'homme chauve, que ça faisait passer le temps plus vite. Avec une baguette tout était terminé en quelques secondes et il se retrouvait à tourner en rond pour trouver quelque chose à faire, tandis qu'avec la manière moldu, il avait l'impression d'être débordé de travail.

La cuisine de Tom ou plutôt celle de son épouse était très appréciée chez les sorciers. C'était une des raisons du succès de son affaire, qu'il tenait maintenant depuis bien 30 ans, après le décès de sa mère. Il avait rencontré sa femme dans ce bar, quand elle était à la recherche d'un emploi. Elle n'avait pas été douée au service, mais l'homme l'avait surtout embauché pour ses beaux yeux plutôt que pour ses talents de serveuse. Aujourd'hui ça faisait 25 ans qu'ils étaient mariés. Johanna était passée aux cuisines et lui restait derrière le comptoir du bar. C'était un couple sans enfant, et ils n'en désiraient pas. Ça ne les empêchait pas ni ne les embêtait de garder parfois ceux des autres pour petit temps, afin de rendre service.

Tom était aussi très apprécié dans le monde magique, parce qu'il était connu pour savoir tenir sa langue quand il surprenait une conversation confidentielle ou quand il était témoin de choses qu'on voulait cacher. Aussi quand Harry poussa la porte de son établissement, il resta stoïque.

Il avait tout de suite reconnu celui qu'on appelait en Angleterre et peut être même ailleurs, le Numéro Deux.

Ce surnom était apparu suite à la divulgation du contenu de la prophétie et confirmé après la bataille de Poudlard. Le Premier Ministre Cornelus Fudge avait décidé de dévoiler l'existence de celle ci, pour faire reposer toute la responsabilité du sort du monde sorcier autre part que sur ses épaules, quand le retour de Voldemort ne pouvait plus être démenti.

« _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le __Seigneur des Ténèbres__ approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le __septième mois__... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois .. __»_

Tout le monde savait que la marque que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait laissé avant de disparaître, était la cicatrice sur le front de Londubat. Tout le monde connaissait la date de naissance du Survivant, puisque de nombreuses biographies avaient été écrites à son sujet. Tout le monde savait également, que le soir du drame, une autre tragédie s'était aussi produite à la même heure chez d'autres sorciers réputés pour avoir défié plusieurs fois Voldemort. Les Potter. Ces derniers avaient péri après un combat acharné, de la baguette de ceux qu'on appelait les doigts de la main du Mage Noir. Et tout comme pour Neville, des livres furent publié, inscrivant ainsi la date de naissance du second survivant.

Des évidences étaient apparus aux yeux de tous. Neville et Harry étaient les deux enfants de la prophétie avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne fasse son choix. Si le plus célèbre du Trio d'or avait vaincu l'ennemi le plus redoutable, le garçon aux yeux de jade avait tout aussi bien rempli son rôle en abattant, à lui seul, deux représentants des cinq doigts de la main du Mage Noir. Cela l'avait hissé dans la catégorie des sorciers les plus puissants de son époque et placé, dans la colonne sorcier junior, en deuxième position après Londubat.

Depuis l'étiquette « Numéro Deux » collait à la peau de l'héritier Potter. Il devenait celui qui en cas d'échec de son camarade griffondor, prendrait la relève si une autre menace venait à surgir. Celui qui en cas de prise de position politique de Londubat, pouvait être le contre poids. Celui qui pouvait prétendre à devenir le successeur de Dumbledore.

Les journalistes s'amusaient à comparer les deux jeunes garçons pour savoir qui était le meilleur dans tel ou tel domaine. Leurs notes étaient parfois exposés, sans qu'aucun ne sache comment, aux yeux du public pour montrer leurs points forts et leurs faiblesses. De même que de nombreuses photos avaient été prises à leur insu, dévoilant des moments privés avec leurs amis. Le directeur de l'école ainsi que certains aurors haut placé, comme Kingsley, avaient dû intervenir pour que ce harcèlement cesse. Des amendes, des restrictions et des menaces de renvoie avaient plu, pour calmer les plus téméraires. Cela n'empêchait pourtant pas que de ci de là, un article soit publié dans le mois, concernant les deux griffondors.

Tom donc en reconnaissant, le jeune Harry, avait fait comme à son habitude. Laisser en paix les personnes qui désiraient ne pas être reconnues. Le jeune homme sembla avoir remarqué son geste, car il lui fit tout de même un sourire quand il passa devant lui, avec un petit hochement de tête en signe de salutation, avant de continuer son chemin jusqu'au mur de brique menant au chemin de Traverse.

Le brun se doutait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas passer totalement inaperçu. Le regard pénétrant du patron du bar en était la preuve. Il lui en était tout de même reconnaissant de ne pas l'avoir interpellé. De plus il n'était pas non très courant de voir quelqu'un porter une casquette dans le monde sorcier. Mais l'adolescent se disait qu'au pire, on le prendrait pour un né moldu.

Par contre, il ne pouvait pas empêcher les regards curieux, du peu de passants qu'il croissait, de se poser sur son abdomen. La déformation du sweat-shirt du fait de la présence de Max était assez visible.

Marchant d'un bon pas, pour ne pas attirer l'attention plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà, Harry se retrouva bientôt devant l'immense porte de la banque Gringotts. Les gobelins étaient des créatures matinales et travailleuses, c'est pour ça qu'il n'était pas étonnant de savoir que la banque ouvrait à 6h30 et fermait à 22h.

En passant la porte, l'héritier Potter sentit les regards remplis de suspicions des gardes se porter sur lui. Il ne fallait pas se fier à leur petite taille. Les gobelins étaient de redoutables guerriers qui avaient su tenir tête vaillamment aux sorciers, quand les deux espèces étaient entrées en guerre. Le professeurs Binns qui ne semblait pas connaître autre chose que cette période, n'avait cependant qu'un versant de l'histoire. Il était bien connu que les faits étaient toujours embellis par la partie victorieuses.

Luna avait présenté à Harry une autre version et celle ci était bien loin de ce qu'on appelait, la Guerre Étincelante. Le nom de guerre écarlate aurait été plus juste. Si lors d'une bataille il y avait forcément des morts, celle ci ressemblait surtout à une boucherie. La victoire des sorciers était pratiquement dû à un coup de chance. Si ces derniers préféraient oublier et ne se concentrer que sur le résultat final, les gobelins eux se rappelaient des moindres détails, et atténuaient ou occultait le dernier acte.

Toujours grâce à Luna, le brun apprit quelques rudiments de la langue gobeline, le Gobelbabil, dont les sons étaient principalement gutturaux et grinçants. Mais également le fait que ces créatures respectaient d'avantage ceux qui faisaient attention à leur argent et essayaient de la faire fructifier, que ceux qui se reposaient dessus ou dépendaient de la compétence des autres pour ne pas qu'il parte par la fenêtre. Aussi la jeune serdaigle lui avait passé un certain nombre de livres pour qu'il apprenne à tenir ses comptes et connaisse le vocabulaire utilisé, pour ne pas avoir l'air perdu ou stupide quand le manager de son coffre s'adressait à lui.

Dans le grand hall une lignée de comptoirs élevés s'étendait tout le long de la salle. C'était fait en sorte que le sorcier soit toujours plus petit que le gobelin quand il s'adressait à lui. Il s'y trouvait déjà ,en ce lieu, un nombre respectable de clients qui attendaient en fil indienne d'être appelés.

Ôtant sa casquette et ébouriffant un peu ses cheveux, le griffondor fit baisser un peu plus la fermeture éclaire de son sweat-shirt, pour vérifier que Max allait bien. A ce geste, le bébé redressa un peu la tête pour le regarder, suçotant sa tétine tranquillement. Il regarda également autour de lui, ce que ce nouvel environnement offrait à ces yeux. Une de ses petites mains tenaient fermement le tee-shirt de son gardien, comme s'il était un peu effrayé. Harry lui caressa la joue de son index, et embrasse le dessus de la tête pour le rassurer.

« Suivant ! » hurla un gobelin

« _**Bonjour monsieur, je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec Sir Ragnarok le manager de mon compte s'il vous plaît » **_s'exprima le jeune homme quand il fut arrivé à la hauteur du banquier.

Pendant un instant, la petite créature arrêta son activité qui consistait à retranscrire des comptes sur un parchemin, pour scruter le sorcier qui s'était adressé à lui en utilisant sa langue. Cela avait également attiré l'attention des autres gobelins aux alentours. Leur ouïe fine ayant surpris les efforts du garçon.

_**« Ah, vous devez être monsieur Potter. Deux collègues de cessaient de colporter qu'un sorcier, vous en l'occurrence, s'était exprimé dans notre langue quand il s'était présenté au comptoir . La rumeur était donc bien fondée. Où l'avez vous apprise ? »**_

Le brun n'avait pas tout compris de ce qu'avait dit le gobelin mais il avait plus ou moins saisi le sens de la dernière phrase.

_**« Miss Luna Lovegood m'a généreusement enseigné quelques...parties ? »**_

_**« Quelques mots. » **_corrigea la créature puis décidant de revenir à l'anglais, elle poursuivit. « Miss Lovegood dîtes vous ? Hum, je vois qui c'est en effet. Il y a cependant beaucoup de travail à faire vous concernant, mais la prononciation est bonne. Veuillez bien me suivre monsieur Potter, je vais vous conduire au bureau de Ragnarok**_ »._**

Sautant de son estrade, le gobelin guida d'un pas rapide, le brun à travers les différents couloirs de la banque. Au bout du quatrième tournant, Harry ne savait déjà plus son chemin et arrêta d'essayer de retenir. Après encore cinq autre minutes de marche, la créature fit halte devant une porte, et invita le garçon à s'asseoir sur l'un des sièges qui longeaient le mur, pour patienter le temps qu'il prévienne son supérieur.

« Ragnarok est en rendez vous avec une autre personne en cet instant, il vous faudra attendre un petit moment, le temps qu'il finisse. » informa le petit employé à son retour dans le couloir.

« Très bien, j'attendrai donc, merci. »

Sans plus attendre, le gobelin reparti d'un pas rapide à son travail.

Le griffondor profita de l'attente pour détacher le porte bébé et permettre à Max de changer un peu de position. Le bébé se laissa sagement manipulé, mais commença à geindre quand son gardien le posa par terre, afin de pouvoir retirer complètement l'équipement.

« Deux secondes Max, j'enlève juste ce qui me gène, je te reprends tout de suite après. »

Mais le petit ne voulait pas attendre ne serait ce qu'une seconde, et commença à pleurer. Se hâtant le plus possible pour ranger les affaires, le jeune Potter reprit le bambin dans ses bras et s'éloigna un peu de la porte d'entrée du bureau.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a p'tit père ? Pourquoi ce caprice ? C'est parce qu'on est dans un lieu que tu ne connais pas ? » chuchota l'aîné, tout en caressant le dos de sa charge pour l'apaiser.

Max se calmait un peu, mais les signes de sa détresse restaient encore visibles sur son visage. Il agrippait de nouveau fortement le tee-shirt de Harry, ce qui confirmait les doutes de ce dernier quand au fait que son bébé n'aimait pas être éloigné de lui quand l'endroit ne lui était pas familier.

Il décida donc pour l'amuser un peu, le jouer au cheval, en faisant des petits trots, histoire de secouer un peu le bambin de bas en haut. C'eut l'effet escompté, Max souriait derrière sa tétine et ses yeux pétillaient à nouveau.

Le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvrait suspendit leur petit jeu. Sortait du bureau, une femme de taille moyenne, d'un port distingué, vêtue de noir de la tête aux pieds, le visage grave et les lèvres plissées. De légères cernes pouvaient être aperçues sur la peau diaphane de la femme et ses mains se crispaient autour d'une petite bourse.

Le griffondor ne l'avait pas vu de nombreuses fois, peut être même que deux fois, mais sa chevelure et la couleur de ses yeux qu'il avait pu distinguer, ne faisaient aucun doute sur son identité.

« Passez une bonne journée Lady Malfoy » s'adressa Ragnarock après une petite courbette.

La femme ne sembla pas faire attention à la présence de l'adolescent, trop plongée dans ses propres pensées. Un gobelin apparu au bout du couloir pour la guider vers la sortie du bâtiment. Le sorcier l'avait suivit du regard, jusqu'à ce que son manager bancaire lui rappel la raison de sa venue, par un raclement de gorge et en l'interpellant.

« Hum, hum, Monsieur Potter ? »

« Oui, excusez moi, je vous suis » dit il en rentrant précipitamment dans le bureau derrière le gobelin.

« Asseyez vous, monsieur Potter. » dit il en présentant le siège en face de lui. Quand le jeune homme fut assis, le bébé sur ses cuisses, le manager en croisant ses longs doigts demanda « Qu'est ce qui vous amène ici ? »

« Plusieurs choses à vrai dire Sir Ragnarock, la première est de savoir s'il m'est possible de m'émanciper à 16 ans dans le monde sorcier ? »

« Cette question relève d'avantage du domaine du Ministère, pourquoi vous adressez vous aux gobelins pour ce type de demande ? »

« Je suis principalement les conseils de mon amie Luna Lovegood. Elle m'a dis, qu'à Gringott vous pouviez appliquer directement certaines procédures administratives sorcières, facilitant ainsi certaines démarches financières. Je considérais personnellement, que si la question de l'émancipation entrait dans vos compétences, je n'aurai pas à jouer au jeu de cache cache avec les journalistes au Ministère . Mais plutôt de voir quelles nouvelles collaborations pourraient se développer entre nous. »

« Avez vous une raison particulière pour vouloir vous émanciper, monsieur Potter ? » s'enquit cette fois ci le gobelin intéressé.

« Une principalement oui » répondit Harry en baissant les yeux sur le bébé.

« Est ce le vôtre ? » demanda le gobelin qui avait suivit le regard de son interlocuteur.

« Non.» rétorqua t il simplement, pour ne pas dévier de sa première question.

« Il vous est effectivement donné la possibilité de vous émancipez entre nos murs et ainsi d'accélérer la procédure. Moyennant un prix bien entendu. » informa le banquier après cette contenté de la simple réponse du sorcier. « Les conditions requises étant le fait d'être le dernier de la lignée, l'absence de gardien ou renonciation du gardien à son devoir, avoir 16 ans dans un mois ou avoir 16 ans au moment de la signature du document. »

« Je pense répondre aux critères. Je suis le dernier Potter. Je ne pense pas avoir de gardien, du moins c'est ce que j'en déduis puisqu'il ne s'est jamais manifesté et je vais avoir 16 ans dans environ une semaine. »

« Vous avez un gardien, monsieur Potter »

« Vraiment ?! En êtes vous sûr ? » s'écria le sorcier quelque peu surprit.

« Je le suis, il est de mon devoir en tant que manager de votre compte de connaître ce type d'information. »

« Qui est ce ? »

« Votre parrain, le Lord Sirius Black »

Un lourd silence prit place dans le bureau. Le garçon regardait hébété le gobelin, avant de froncer des sourcils et de plisser les yeux.

« Cet homme, dîtes vous, est mon gardien en plus d'être mon parrain ? En quoi consiste le rôle d'un gardien ? »

« Ça se rapproche assez du rôle d'un parent. Mais que pour ce qui est en rapport avec le monde magique. L'éducation, le logement, l'entretient etc.. »

« Je n'ai rien eu de tout ça venant de sa part. »

« Je ne peux le vérifier, monsieur Potter. Il est vrai, que je n'ai eu aucun rendez vous avec le Lord Black concernant votre compte et aucun mouvement n'a été enregistré sur votre compte de sa part, pour le faire fructifier. De mon avis personnel c'est une honte, de laisser dormir son argent ainsi. Mais je ne peux pas savoir si des actes autres que financiers n'ont pas été commis et qui équivaudraient à ce qu'il soit considéré, que Lord Black ait été présent pour vous tout de même. »

Ça c'était bien une réflexion gobeline, mais le griffondor ne s'en souciait pas, ce qui l'intéressait c'était de savoir on pouvait considérer son parrain comme une gardien absent.

Semblant suivre le cours de sa pensée, la petite créature reprit :

« L'absence peut être reconnue, si vous attester sous serment qu'il n'a pas commis aucun actes à votre connaissance qui feraient penser qu'il a agit en tant que gardien. »

« Je peux attester. Je peux même attester que je n'ai vu Lord Black pas plus de cinq fois depuis que je suis à Poudlard sans qu'il ne m'adresse la parole et encore moins, voire pas du tout, depuis que j'ai été déposé chez les Dursley. »

« Bien. Sachez qu'en vous émancipant, vous n'aurez cependant pas droit à l'accès de la totalité du compte familial. Il ne vous sera acquis pleinement que lorsque vous aurez 17 ans. Vous pourrez cependant, faire l'acquisition de biens immeubles si vous le souhaiter, monter un commerce, devenir actionnaire ou revendiquer certains sièges auprès des différentes institutions politiques, judiciaires ou administratives sorcières. Vous pourrez également pratiquer la magie avec votre baguette sans qu'il ne vous soit envoyé par la suite un courrier du Ministère. Vous pourrez accomplir des actes administratifs en votre nom. Vous serez également considéré et jugé comme un adulte et responsable devant la loi, si vous veniez à être accusé d'un crime ou surprit en train de commettre ou tenter une fraude. »

Assimilant ces nouvelles informations, Harry se fit pensif un moment, prenant le temps de réfléchir sur ce qu'il devait faire.

«Pour le moment je n'ai pas de projets définis en ce qui concerne mon compte et dans quel domaine je pourrai investir. Mais quand se sera le cas, j'aimerai que l'on discute de ce qui pourrait s'offrir à moi. Il en est un de même pour le reste, j'ai pour le moment d'autres priorités, je prendrai le temps de la réflexion et me renseignerai avant de prendre position. Pour le moment, je veux surtout me focaliser sur les actes administratifs que je peux accomplir. Est il possible d'avoir les documents ici? »

« C'est tout à fait possible. Le montant de vingt gallions vous sera prélevé pour le service rendu. Quand désirez vous avoir ces papiers ? »

« Le plus tôt possible. Mais je voudrais savoir auparavant, si mon gard... enfin Lord Black sera informé de mes nouvelles dispositions et s'il peut intenter un recours ?»

« Si vôtre attestation s'avère être vraie, vous n'aurez aucun soucis à vous faire concernant un éventuel obstacle de la part du Lord Black. Il sera cependant légalement informé que ses droits et devoirs envers vous ne sont plus requis. Vous pouvez aussi porter plaintes contre lui pour négligence de sa fonction, si vous le désirez. »

« Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec cet homme. Ses actes expriment clairement son peu d'entrain me concernant. Qui est ce qui lui a assigné cette responsabilité ? »

« Vos parents dans leur testament. Visiblement votre gardien n'a absolument rien fait, puisqu'à votre expression vous ne semblez pas au courant de l'existence de ce document. »

« Non effectivement » murmura Harry en secouant la tête.

« Une copie du testament est au Ministère dans les archives, l'original est dans le coffre familial. Vous pourrez le retirer quand vous serez émancipé puisque vous aurez l'accès à une partie du compte. Il y a déjà eu une première lecture publique quelques jours après le décès de vos parents, je n'ai donc plus le droit de toucher au document. Seul vous et votre gardien avez cette possibilité. Lord Black n'a jamais fais la demande depuis la lecture, il a ordonné à ce que se soit mis en sécurité dans le coffre. »

« Très bien j'en prendrai connaissance après mon émancipation dans ce cas »

« Je vais donc prévenir immédiatement mon collègue qui travail dans le bureau de liaison des gobelins au Ministère, pour qu'il puisse nous fournir les papiers sans délais. » déclara la petite créature, en griffonnant un message sur un parchemin, avant de le plier, le placer dans une boîte rectangulaire en bois, et rabattre le couvercle. La boîte s'éclaira un instant, faisant comprendre que le message avait été envoyé.

« Avez vous d'autres questions, monsieur Potter ? »

« Oui, c'est en lien avec ma demande. Est ce qu'en étant émancipé je peux devenir le tuteur légal d'un bébé ? »

« Du fait que vous serez considéré comme un adulte, logiquement la réponse est positive. Mais il y a des conditions qui me sont inconnues, cela ne relève pas de ma compétence. Je peux cependant, vous faire amener une personne qui sera plus à même de répondre à vos questions, ceci sera naturellement taxé d'un montant qui sera prélevé sur votre compte. Le prix comprenant le dérangement de la personne, le paiement de ses services et la disposition de Gringotts pour faciliter la procédure. »

« Très bien » hocha de la tête l'héritier « A combien cela s'élève t il ? » demanda t il après s'être souvenu qu'il fallait toujours demander la fourchette de prix ou le prix exacte avec les gobelins pour ne pas se faire avoir ou avoir de mauvaises surprises sur le montant. Pas que ces petits êtres soient des voleurs, mais l'appât du gain était un sentiment très fort chez eux. Et si on recourrait trop souvent à leurs services sans demander le montant, la note pouvait être salée. Les prix étaient généralement plus élevé quand c'était du ressort administratif plutôt que bancaire, les gobelins ne voulant pas non plus dissuader leur clientèle d'investir chez eux.

« Tout dépendra des difficultés qui pourront vous être présenté et qui pourront demander à ce qu'un autre service vous soit fournis. Le prix maximum atteignant 400 gallions. » sourit narquoisement le banquier

« Très bien, quand est ce que je pourrais rencontrer cette personne ? »

« Tout de suite si vous le désirez. »

« J'aimerai bien, je vous remercie »

« Il va juste nous falloir patienter quelques instants »

Écrivant de nouveau un message, le procédé d'envoi fut identique au premier. Le sorcier trouva cette création plutôt avantageuse niveau rapidité. Il pensait qu'il serait intéressant que ce soit accessible à tout le monde, mais il doutait que sa chouette prenne cette nouveauté d'un bon œil. Tout comme les milliers de hiboux. Elle lui en voudrait sûrement et se sentirait totalement inutile et il aimait bien trop Hedwig pour lui briser le cœur.

Max commença à manifester sa présence en faisant sortir différents bruits de sa bouche, tout en bavant. Agitant les bras et se penchant vers l'avant pour tenter d'attraper quelque chose sur le bureaux du gobelin.

Harry sortit un mouchoir de sa poche pour essuyer le bambin et lui présenta un autre pour qu'il joue avec. Ça amusait toujours l'adolescent de voir qu'un bébé pouvait s'intéresser d'un rien. En même temps il avait tellement à découvrir. Il se demandait également comment lui il était, quand il était bébé. Était il sage ? Capricieux comme Max ? Ou colérique ?

Sa tante à ce sujet ne lui avait rien dit, et il n'avait jamais été curieux également auparavant. Ce n'était que depuis l'apparition de l'enfant que ce type de question fleurissait dans sa tête. Il voulait savoir comment ses parents étaient avec lui.

D'après le peu de photos de sa période bébé avec ses parents, ils semblaient très attachés à lui. Sa mère semblait le serrer toujours fortement contre sa poitrine, tout en ayant un sourire radieux devant l'objectif. Son père avait plus tendance à vouloir jouer avec lui, en le faisant sauté dans les airs et le rattraper ensuite, sous le regard horrifié de son épouse.

Le brun aussi semblait heureux sur ces photos, donc il avait bon espoir de croire que ses parents se seraient conduis comme Pétunia envers Dudley. Mais en ne le nourrissant pas autant.

Il avait entendu tellement d'histoires à leur sujet de la part de Hagrid, en qui il serait éternellement reconnaissant d'avoir pris le temps de lui raconter d'où il venait. Sa mère était une belle et douée en sortilèges, potion et transfiguration. Son père se distinguait en défense contre les forces du mal, arithmancie, runes anciennes et dans son sport préféré le quidditch.

Tout deux ne s'étaient mis en couple qu'à leur dernière année à Poudlard et s'étaient mariés deux ans plus tard et avait décidé d'avoir un enfant trois ans après. Lily voulait finir ses études universitaires, et avoir un emploi avant de fonder une famille. Bien que la période n'était pas à la joie avec la monté en puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le couple n'avait jamais voulu s'empêcher de vivre pour autant. Essayant de faire avec tout en restant prudent. Cela n'avait pas empêché qu'ils soient confrontés à de nombreuses reprises au Mage Noir et à ses sbires, leur créant ainsi une réputation de sorciers plein de courage, mais aussi de couple à abattre à tout prix.

Un frappement à la porte du bureau ramener Harry à la réalité.

« Entrez ! » autorisa Ragnarok

Se présentait devant eux, une femme au visage et au sourire avenants. Des boucles brunes encadraient son visage en forme de cœur, ses yeux exprimaient la sérénité et son maintient la confiance en soi. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais sa présence ne serait pas passé inaperçue dans une salle remplie de monde. Tout comme son professeur de sortilèges, Filius Flitwick elle dégageait de la prestance.

« Madame Brook, je vous présente l'héritier Potter. Il a un certain nombre de questions qui requièrent votre compétence. Monsieur Potter, voici madame Brook, elle travail au département social du ministère. » introduisit le gobelin

Se levant tout en tenant bien Max contre lui, le jeune sorcier lui présenta sa main :

« Enchanté de vous connaître madame. »

« Moi de même monsieur Potter, c'est un grand honneur pour moi de faire votre connaissance et d'avoir l'opportunité de vous remercier personnellement pour ce que vous avez fait pour la communauté magique l'année dernière. » déclara la femme en lui serrant la main chaleureusement

« Je n'ai pas fait grand chose madame, Neville a fait le plus important du travail ainsi que d'autres sorciers présents. »

« Vous avez vaincu celle qui a torturé mon neveu jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne dément, et qui a perpétré bien d'autres crimes plus horribles encore. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir quel soulagement ça été de savoir qu'elle n'était plus. Donc non, ce que vous avez fait n'était pas peu de chose pour beaucoup de monde. »

Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête et s'asseoir à nouveau à sa place. Un deuxième siège apparut à côté du sien, pour que madame Brook puisse s'installer.

« Vous avez besoin de mes compétences monsieur Potter? »

« Oui madame, je viens de faire une demande d'émancipation auprès de Sir Ragnarok et si tout se passe bien, je voudrai bien pouvoir adopter le bébé ici présent. Devenir son tuteur légal. »

Le regard de la sorcière se porta sur le bambin, elle lui sourit gentiment, puis revint sur l'aîné le regard sérieux.

« Vous êtes jeune pour prendre en charge une telle responsabilité. »

« Je le sais oui. Mais j'y ai longuement et sérieusement réfléchi. »

« D'où vient cet enfant ? »

« C'est le fils de mon cousin, Dudley Dursley, mais il refuse de le reconnaître et ses parents sont en train de voir dans quel orphelinat Max pourrait être placé le plus tôt possible. »

« Dursley... ce n'est pas un nom sorcier. »

« Non, ma mère est une née moldu et a une sœur n'a pas reçu de don magique. elle s'est marié à un autre moldu Vernon Dursley et a eu mon cousin. Je suis sous leur responsabilité. »

« Le bébé a donc de forte chance d'être également moldu. Je dois vous avouer que ça risque de poser problème monsieur Potter. Dans notre monde, on n'adopte pas des êtres dépourvus de magie ou ne descendant pas de personne magique. En raison de la loi sur le secret et protection de notre existence. »

« Comment ce fait il alors qu'un sorcier puisse être élevé par des moldus ? Ça n'a pas de sens ! » s'écria Harry, le cœur commençant à battre plus vite.

« Pour ce qui est des nés moldu, il nous est pas concevable de retirer un enfant à ses parents et inversement. C'est une des exceptions à la règle. Concernant votre cas, vous avez dû être pris en charge par votre tante, après que votre gardien est accepté de transmettre une partie de ses droits. »

« Il pouvait faire ça ?! N'est ce pas également contraire à la règle ? »

« Cela n'est possible que si la personne à qui l'on transfert le droit à un lien direct avec l'enfant. La tante, l'oncle et les grands parents sont les individus les plus proches et les plus directs par le sang après vos parents. De plus, le fait que votre tante connaisse notre existence depuis son enfance, aide dans la mise en place de la procédure. »

« Mais ils renoncent à s'occuper de lui. Je suis son grand cousin, cela ne compte t il donc pas ? »

« Le fait qu'ils renoncent vous met en premier ligne, mais le fait que l'enfant soit descendant de moldu pose problème. Quand est il de la mère du petit ? »

Toujours abasourdi par la nouvelle, le brun répondit distraitement

« Elle a renoncé également à ses droits sur l'enfant. Il y a trois semaines, ses parents ont débarqué chez ma tante avec le bébé pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. » fronçant des sourcils le jeune homme reprit « N'y a t il aucun moyen ? Ne peut on pas savoir si Max va devenir un né moldu ? »

Réfléchissant un instant, la madame Brook rétorqua :

« Il y a bien un moyen, mais vu le jeune âge de l'enfant, il sera difficile de donner une valeur certaine aux résultats. Les manifestations magiques se font généralement à partir de l'âge de 3 ans et au plus tard 8 pour ceux qui sont nés de parents sorciers. De 6 ans pour les nés moldu au plus tard 10. Même reconnaître un cracmol à la naissance n'est pas évident et peut être sujet à erreur. C'est la raison pour laquelle il reste auprès de sa famille jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'incertitudes. La méthode est cruelle j'en conviens et beaucoup de cracmols doivent haïr leur famille pour ça. Donner naissance à un être sans magie est vécu comme une grande honte, surtout dans les familles de Sang Pur. Aucune loi cependant ne les force à abandonner leur enfant,mais l'argument qui revient de façon récurrente, est qu'un cracmol s'épanouira mieux auprès de personnes qui le ressemblent. Ce n'est pas entièrement faux, il a été vu par le passé la naissance de jalousie entraînant l'assassinat d'un des enfants. »

« Et comment se fait il qu'il n'y ait pas eu violation de leur part du secret? » demanda le griffondor, en repensant aux paroles de Arabella, quand elle avait signifié ne rien vouloir avoir affaire avec son monde, après la façon dont on l'avait traité.

« Un sort les tient au silence. »

« Je voudrai que l'on tente tout de même votre moyen, dont vous avez parlé pour savoir si chez Max la manifestation magique est possible. S'il y a des chances pour qu'il devienne sorcier, pourrais je l'adopter ? »

«Oui, mais si par la suite le résultat s'avère s'être faux, qu'il ne le devienne jamais, on risquerait de vous retirer sa garde monsieur Potter. Êtes vous prêt à prendre ce risque ? »

Posant le regard sur sa charge, qui le lui retourna, il pensa à combien il serait dur effectivement qu'après un certain nombre d'année, des personnes débarquent pour lui dire que Max devait lui être retiré. Il ne le supporterait pas, comme il ne supportait pas maintenant le fait qu'on puisse le lui prendre. Lui retirer son droit. C'était les lois sorcières, mais qu'en était il des lois moldus ? Est ce que son âge serait un handicape ? S'il trouvait un terrain d'entente avec les Dursley, pourraient ils lui laisser la charge sans que des tas de papiers soient à signer ? La dernière hypothèse semblait déjà difficile, car les Dursley seraient toujours responsable du bébé jusqu'à ses 18 ans. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose c'est sur eux que retomberait la responsabilité. Pas sûr que Vernon prenne ce risque.

Mais il s'était tellement attaché à Max. Son arrivée avait chamboulé bien des choses dans son quotidien, mais après il avait accepté. Ce petit bout d'homme lui rappelait lui d'une certaine façon, et être témoin d'un tel détachement, d'une telle indifférence pour un être si fragile de la part de sa famille, mais aussi des services sociaux, lui crevait le cœur.

Il ne voulait jamais être assimilé à ces gens, et dans ces gens, il incorporait son soi-disant gardien qui ne l'avait laissé qu'au pied d'une porte avec une lettre. Il se demandait qu'est ce qui avait bien pu traversé l'esprit de ses parents pour le confier à un type pareil.

Alors, oui le risque en valait la peine, il avait des années devant lui pour réfléchir à une autre action, à un autre moyen de le garder auprès de lui. Aujourd'hui ce qui importait c'est qu'il est un peu de magie pour qu'il puisse rester avec lui. Sinon il lui faudra voir du côté moldu. Il était un griffondor, les épreuves ne lui faisait pas peur, au contraire il se plaisait à relever les défis pour sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. Et là il avait un...pratiquement orphelin.

« Je vais prendre le risque, je trouverai une solution ailleurs s'il le faut. »

La femme lui sourit doucement « Je vous aiderai dans votre démarche monsieur Potter, comme remerciement pour votre bravoure face à Bellatrix Lestrange et au deuil que vous nous avez permis de faire à ma sœur et à moi même. »

Se redressant, la brunette sortit sa baguette.

« Je vais lancer un sort, permettant de savoir s'il y a une existence magique ou pas dans son corps. Je vais vous demander, monsieur Potter, de vous éloignez de lui pour ne pas fausser plus qu'il pourrait être le résultat. »

Suivant ses directives, le jeune homme posa le bébé sur le siège où il se trouvait et s'éloigna de deux pas avec appréhension. Ça ne loupa pas, Max commença à s'agiter et faire mine de vouloir suivre son gardien. Madame Brook lança un sort pour sécuriser l'enfant de toute chute, mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer la détresse du petit qui se mit à pleurer, le regard toujours porté sur l'adolescent.

Ce dernier avait du mal avec les larmes, ça lui serrait le cœur de le voir dans cet état. Il semblait si perdu et si dépendant de lui.

« C'est juste pour quelques instant p'tit père, ça ne va pas durer longtemps. Ça ne va pas durer longtemps n'est ce pas ? » demanda Harry se tournant vers la femme

« Se sera rapide ne vous inquiétez pas et indolore également. »

« Tu entends ça Max, ça va être rapide. »

Mais le bébé ne cessa pas de pleurer de plus en plus à chaude larme. La sorcière se dépêcha donc de lancer le sortilège pour ne pas faire durer la torture de l'enfant plus longtemps.

Le sort toucha sa cible, arrêtant un moment les sanglots. Le bambin essaya d'attraper la lumière qui se propageait autour de lui, mais celle ci semblait traverser ses mains. Après une minute de vain essaie sans résultats probants, il reprit ses pleurs et leva les bras vers le jeune héritier.

La femme quand à elle commençait à froncer des sourcils marmonnant des mots que seule elle et éventuellement Ragnarok qui était resté sur place, pouvait comprendre.

Le gobelin aussi d'ailleurs eu une drôle d'expression, ce qui inquiéta le garçon. D'autres sorts furent envoyé sur le bébé, accentuant toujours d'avantage l'expression grave des deux autres occupants de la pièces.

« Y a t il un problème ? » s'agaça le brun

« Un problème oui et non, monsieur Potter. Laissez moi juste vérifier encore une chose et je vous répondrai. »

Quand la sorcière lui annonça que s'était terminé, le griffondor se précipita sur Max pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer très fort. Il lui fit de nombreux bisous pour le calmer, tout en le berçant un peu et lui chuchotant des mots apaisants. Il fallut bien attendre dix minutes pour qu'il n'y ait plus que les bruits de hoquets qui résonnent dans le bureau. Prenant de nouveau place, le garçon attendit qu'on lui explique ce qui semblait poser problème.

Madame Brook et le gobelin avaient discuté pendant que lui s'occupait à consoler le bébé. De nombreux hochements de tête et de froncement de sourcils, ainsi que des signes de négations avaient eu lieu au cours de leur échange.

« Monsieur Potter, ce qui sera dit ici présent restera confidentiel, Sir Ragnarok et moi même pouvons vous le certifier. Sir Ragnarok dû fait de la réputation de la banque Gringotts à garder secrets tout ce qui concerne ses clients, sauf si ceux ci désiraient que se soit divulgué. De ma part, car je ne suis pas pour, en ce qui concerne certaines méthodes du ministère et de part mon contrat me liant à cette banque. » clarifia la femme.

« J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. La bonne est que votre bébé a bien de la magie en lui. Une magie particulière à vrai dire. Je peux vous assurez que d'ici quelques années le test fait aujourd'hui sera toujours valable et ne se démentira pas. De part ce fait vous pouvez accéder à la procédure d'adoption. Mais, la raison pour laquelle je sais que le test n'a fait aucune erreur, c'est parce que l'enfant que vous tenez dans vos bras, n'est pas reconnu comme étant totalement humain. »

« Je vous demande pardon ?! »

« Le sort m'a effectivement confirmé la présence de magie, mais également le type de magie qu'il y avait, car je trouvais étonnant qu'il y en ait en si grande quantité. Quand cela se produit, on peut déduire que l'on n'est pas vraiment en face d'un sorcier mais plus devant une créature magique. Et d'après ce que j'ai vu et ça été confirmé par les impressions de Sir Ragnarok, l'enfant est un sympathe. »

Devant le regard blanc et le sourcil légèrement élevé de Harry, la sorcière continua :

« Avant d'aller plus en profondeur dans les explications, je voudrai que vous me rappeliez qui sont les parents de ce bébé. »

« Mon cousin et une fille avec qui il a eu une histoire pendant un certain temps. Je...j'ai apporté certains documents qui étaient restés dans le landau, et dont ma famille n'a pas pris connaissance. Se sont les papiers stipulant du renoncement aux droits sur l'enfant. Attendez je l'ai mis dans le sac à langer...Voilà c'est ça, il doit y avoir le nom de la mère. Je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention, j'étais plus curieux de connaître le sexe du bébé et sa date de naissance. » dit l'héritier en tendant les documents.

Après avoir sauté six pages rappelant les droits et devoirs des parents et les conséquences d'un tel renoncement , la femme arriva à ce qui l'intéressait. Puis tendit le dossier au gobelin.

« La mère de l'enfant s'appelle Clarissa Black, monsieur Potter. Est ce que ce nom vous dit quelque chose ? »

« Aurait elle un lien de parenté avec celui qui est censé être mon gardien, Sirius Black ? » demanda t il en portant son regard sur le banquier

« Effectivement » confirma celui ci « Mais un lien qui s'est atténué avec le temps. Lord Black vient de la branche principale de la famille, et comme il vous a été dit précédemment, il n'est pas possible de connaître avec certitude à l'avance, si un enfant sera cracmol ou non. L'un des frères de l'arrière arrière grand père de Sirius Black était un cracmol, du nom de Marcus Black. Comme il est de coutume dans la famille de Sang Pur, on bannit ceux qui se différencient par leur manque de magie.

Cela s'appliqua donc, son compte fut supprimé à la banque Gringotts, ce qui me permet de vous dire comment j'ai deviné la véritable nature du déshérité. C'est une pratique courante dans ce genre de cas. Au regard du document que vous venez de nous fournir, il semblerait que ce Marcus Black ait eu une descendance. Le bébé dont vous avez la charge a dû recevoir un héritage lointain de la famille Black. Certaines familles, par le passé, pour renforcé leur pouvoir se reproduisaient avec d'autres créatures magiques. C'est le cas des Black. Et l'héritage ne se manifeste que maintenant. Il était généralement plus courant de voir un méthamorphe dans cette famille. »

« Je vois... Et en quoi le fait qu'il soit sympathe soit une mauvaise nouvelle ? Car il semblerait que se soit le cas. »

« C'est plus ou moins une mauvaise nouvelle. Toujours en restant dans la bonne nouvelle, le fait que vous soyez également un descendant Black vous permet de renforcer vos droits sur le bébé.. »

« Je suis un descendant des Black ? Comment cela se fait il ? » coupa t il

« Les familles de Sang Pur ont tendance à ne se reproduire qu'entre elles. Votre grand père Charlus Potter a épousé Doréa Black votre grand mère. Votre père a fait une exception à la règle. » informa le gobelin

« Le problème » reprit Madame Brook « est qu'un sympathe n'est pas une créature facile à gérer et ça peut devenir dangereux quand elle est entre de mauvaises mains. Les sympathes sont des êtres pouvant manipuler les émotions et les sentiments des personnes qui les entour. Ils sont doués d'une très grande empathie, ce qui leur permet de visualisé à travers des faisceaux de couleurs, l'humeur des personnes et leurs émotions. Sans à avoir à lancer de sort, ils peuvent faire en sorte, qu'une personne qui vous aime vous déteste. »

« Vous simplifiez bien les choses Madame Brook » intervint Ragnarok « Un sympathe ne peut pas créer d'émotion, il utilise ce qu'il a en main. Ainsi, si cette personne qui vous aime venait à vous détester, c'est parce que le sympathe à accentuer un sentiment déjà existant qui était minime à l'origine. »

« Donc vous pensez que Max utilise ses pouvoirs sur moi ? »

« Je ne saurai le dire, c'est quelque chose de très complexe et Max est encore très jeune. S'il le fait c'est sûrement inconsciemment. Il va peut être faire accentuer votre envie de le protéger s'il se sent en insécurité. » répondit la femme

« La raison pour laquelle on considère les sympathes comme des créatures et non comme tout à fait humain, c'est parce qu'ils ont besoin d'un maître ou plutôt d'un point de repère. Cela se traduit généralement par une personne. Et là un sympathe peut devenir dangereux s'il est guidé par des personnes ayant de mauvaises intentions. C'est également la tragédie de cette créature, car elle ne peut pas aller à l'encontre de l'ordre que son « maître » ou point de repère lui donne. Beaucoup se sont suicidés suite à des ordres qu'ils ne voulaient pas suivre, car ils restent tout de même des êtres doués d'intelligence, de sentiments, de conscience. » reprit le gobelin

Harry déglutit difficilement face aux informations qui lui étaient données et inconsciemment resserra sa prise autour de Max.

« Je ne compte pas traiter mon bébé de façon à ce qu'on arrive à de telles extrémités ! »

« Ça seul l'avenir nous le dira monsieur Potter. De part votre passé il y a de bonnes chances qu'aucun problème majeur ne survienne. Mais bien des hommes ont pensé de la même façon avant de prendre goût au pouvoir qu'il avait à leur disposition. » déclara la sorcière

« Est ce que le fait que Max soit sympathe m'empêche de l'adopter ? »

« Le soucis est que ces êtres sont considérés comme faisant parti de la catégorie des créatures Sombres. Tout comme les loups garous ou les vampires. Et vous savez déjà que ces derniers ne sont pas bien traités dans notre communauté et bien entendu il est hors de question d'en adopter. »

« Y a t il un moyen visible de reconnaître un sympathe d'un autre être humain ? »

« Non pas à ma connaissance. »

« Il n'y a pas de signe distinctif, seul le point de repère pourra savoir quand le sympathe utilise ses pouvoirs ou pas. » confirma Ragnarok

« Dans ce cas, personne n'en saura rien. Si je deviens son point de repère et vous gardez cette information confidentielle comme vous l'avez mentionné, il ne sera pas discriminé. » annonça de façon déterminé l'héritier.

« Il le sera s'il ne développe pas de pouvoir magique sorcier. Et du fait de son ascendance on pensera qu'il est moldu et vous pourriez vous voir retirer sa garde sur cet argument. » argumenta la brunette

« Chaque problème en son temps, il se peut aussi qu'il devienne sorcier. Ce qui m'intéresse avant tout sont mes possibilités pour pouvoir l'adopter. Votre test a confirmé qu'il y avait de la magie en lui, ce qui me permet d'ouvrir la procédure, n'est ce pas ? Donc restons sur cette conclusion pour le moment. Le reste n'est que détail. »

« Très bien monsieur Potter, des documents vous seront envoyez dans la semaine, quand nous auront reçu le document attestant de votre émancipation. Ces documents feront mention de toutes les conditions requise pour voir votre demande soit acceptée. Si votre dossier est validé, un agent passera vous voir, pour savoir comment vous vivez, comment vous vous comportez avec le bébé. Après cette évaluation vous recevrez un courrier vous informant de votre statut de tuteur ou de votre dernière chance pour prouver que vous pouvez être un bon parent. »

« Okay, je vais bien m'y préparer. On va surmonter ces épreuves hein p'tit père ? » cajola Harry, en faisant de papouille à Max.

« Je vous remercie madame Brook et vous aussi Ragnarok pour les informations que vous m'avez fournis. Il me faudra repenser à tous ça plus au calme, mais je ne suis que plus déterminé à aller au bout de mon entreprise. »

« Vous avez tout mon soutient monsieur Potter, je vous aiderai du mieux que je peux. Mais je vous conseillerais tout de même de vous renseigner d'avantage sur ce qu'est un sympathe. J'avoue avoir tout de même quelques appréhensions à vous le laisser à votre charge, mais si vous devenez son point de repère alors mes inquiétudes seront grandement diminuées. »

« Je ferai en sorte de la devenir. » assura t il

« Monsieur Potter, vos documents pour votre émancipation sont arrivés ». informa le gobelin.

* * *

Alooooors ?! Vous pensiez tous à un sorcier ou un moldu, n'est ce pas ? J'étais en premier partie pour un moldu, puis j'ai vite changé d'avis. Qu'est ce que j'ai ris en lisant vos commentaires parfois! Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Bon il est vrai que le gobelin est un peu OCC, mais bon ça reste correcte non ? ^^


	6. Journée londonienne

**Note :_Coucou à tous__! __On approche de la fin de l'arc avec les Dursley, bien qu'on risque de les retrouver dans l'histoire, ce sera plus épisodique. Je pense qu'au chapitre suivant ou celui qui suit on pourra parler du départ de Harry. D'autres de vos questions pourront ainsi trouver leur réponse. J'espère que ce chapitre avec Ethaaaaaannn ! Vous plaira. Ça n'a pas été facile, car personnellement je ne suis pas douée avec les sentiments. Vous me direz comment je m'en sors. Je vous avertis je ne suis pas du genre à écrire des déclarations d'amour, ni des mots sucrés et si c'est le cas c'est avec beaucouuuuup d'ironie. Je ne veux pas être trop rapide non plus... dans le cheminement amoureux, enfin bref vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. ^^_**

_**Je remercie ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire, je vous répondrai. Désolée d'être un peu lente à ce niveau là. Je remercie également ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris ou dans leurs alertes, car même s'il n'y a pas un mot derrière ça veut au moins dire que l'histoire vous plaît suffisamment pour que vous vouliez la suivre. ^^**_

_**J'annonce des maintenant que ma publication en mars risque d'être un peu perturbée. Il se peut que je poste un dimanche sur deux, pour que je puisse avoir le temps pour mes examens. Après tout devrait retourner dans l'ordre.**_

_**Sur ce je vous laisse ...bonne lecture.**_

**Cadixx**

**Chapitre 6**

« Merci encore d'avoir pris autant de votre temps pour moi, madame Brook. » déclara Harry en serrant la main de la femme, à quelque pas de la porte principale de la banque.

« C'est tout à fait naturel, monsieur Potter. Je pense que nous aurons d'autres occasions de nous rencontrer. Mais s'il vous venait d'autres questions, voici ma carte. Vous pourrez m'envoyer un hibou à cette adresse, je recevrai le message directement. En attendant suivez nos conseils et tout se passera bien. »

« Comptez sur moi et merci. Au revoir, passez une bonne journée. »

« Vous de même.»

Avant de reprendre la direction du Chaudron Baveur, le jeune garçon vérifia que Max était bien caché. Il était resté un peu plus de deux heures dans le bureau de Ragnarok, depuis il y avait plus de monde dans les rues. Le bébé s'était endormi depuis un moment déjà, toujours en tenant fermement le tee-shirt de son gardien dans son sommeil.

Son petit bout n'avait pas besoin d'être un sympathe pour être dépendant de lui à l'heure actuelle. Tout être de cet âge ne pouvait que s'en remettre à la bienveillance d'un adulte ou de quelqu'un suffisamment âgé pour s'occuper de lui. Harry avait lu pas mal d'histoires romanesques où des frères et sœurs prenaient de soin du plus jeune. Ils n'avaient pas forcément son âge, certains avaient même dix ans. Pourtant ils faisaient tout ce qui était en le pouvoir pour rester uni.

Le jeune homme se doutait tout de même que certaines histoires devaient avoir une origine réelle. Et qu'à la différence de sa situation, il n'y avait pas de magie pour faciliter certaines choses. Il pouvait d'une certaines façon s'estimer chanceux, d'être ce qu'il était. Cette pensée le ramena à ce que lui avait dit le gobelin, Sirius Black était son parrain en plus d'être son gardien.

Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu pousser cet homme à abandonner ses responsabilités ? Il devait être tout de même un proche de ses parents pour que ceux ci le choisissent !

A chaque fois qu'il avait rencontrer l'homme, leur regard ne s'étaient pas croisés. Du moins il avait plutôt eu l'impression que le plus âgé évitait de croiser le sien. Il ne s'en était jamais formalisé, et il ne comptait pas le faire maintenant qu'il savait qu'il avait un pseudo lien avec cet individu. Tout ce qu'il constatait c'était qu'aussi bien les sorciers que les moldus pouvait abandonner un être innocent sans d'état d'âme. Et dire que Voldemort osait parler de supériorité du monde magique. _Tss risible !_

Slalomant entre les personnes, tout en faisant attention à bien garder la tête baissée, l'adolescent réussit à traverser de nouveau le bar et se retrouver dans les rues moldues de Londres, sans encombre.

Il faisait beau et les températures étaient agréables, ce qui ne motivait pas le griffondor à rentrer tout de suite à Privet Drive. Il n'avait donné aucun horaire à sa tante de toute façon, mais il savait que quelques tâches l'attendaient, comme le repas de midi. Il s'en souciait pas vraiment, il se ferait sûrement crier dessus, mais sa chère famille allait bientôt devoir se passer de ses services, autant qu'ils commencent à prendre l'habitude dès maintenant. Il n'était plus qu'une question de jours pour qu'il quitte cette maison.

Les papiers de son émancipation avaient certes été signé mais ça ne prenaient effet que le jour de ses 16 ans. Il avait la possibilité cependant de faire quelques actes à caractère financier, d'où l'intérêt pour les gobelins. L'achat ou la vente d'un bien pouvait se faire par anticipation, le mois ou les jours avant les seize ans de la personne, sans que cela soit considéré comme illégal. Pour ce qui était de la magie par contre il lui faudra attendre le 31 juillet minuit.

Le brun avait été tout de même bien surpris par le comportement de son manager de compte. Il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer Ragnarok plusieurs fois, généralement pour faire le bilan de ses finances chaque année. Plutôt le bilan de la fortune Potter, ses parents avaient investi dans différents secteurs et bien qu'ils ne soient plus de ce monde, les affaires tournaient toujours, le gobelin étant le principal mandataire. L'adolescent prendrait la relève à ses 17 ans et comme Luna lui avait conseillé il valait mieux s'y mettre le plus tôt possible. Il se demandait donc si c'était parce qu'il avait un regard attentif sur son argent, que le gobelin avait été plus compréhensif sur sa situation. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ces petites créatures puissent faire preuve de compassion, en dehors de leur espèce. Et pourtant, Ragnarok semblait plaindre le statut des créatures dîtes sombres et plus particulièrement les sympathes. Rappelant d'une certaine façon que tout comme les elfes de maison, les gobelins étaient différents des uns des autres.

Harry remarqua, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, que lorsque que Lady Malfoy était sortie du bureau, l'intonation dans la voix du banquier était douce, respectueuse et un peu triste. Compatissait il également à la nouvelle situation que vivait cette famille ? Il était vrai que depuis la fin de la guerre, beaucoup de Sang Pur avaient essayé de fuir l'Angleterre sans vraiment y parvenir. Les Malfoy n'en faisaient pas parti et c'était peut être pour cette raison que leur sort n'avait pas été aussi sévère que pour d'autres.

Cependant, leur cas restait tout de même peu enviable. Une grosse partie de leur fortune leur avait été confisqué, certain se demandait même s'il leur restait quelque chose. Ils circulaient difficilement dans les rues du chemin de Traverse sans se faire bousculer, insulter ou parfois cracher dessus. Le jeune Potter avait été témoin d'une confrontation entre Lucius et une partie des commerçants, ce n'était que l'arrivée des aurors qui avait permis que l'homme soit encore en vie.

Dans l'attente de son procès le patriarche, ainsi que le reste de sa famille, avait encore la possibilité de se déplacer normalement en étant accompagné. Ce jour là par contre son escorte semblait avoir disparu comme par enchantement.

Depuis, les Malfoy se faisaient rares et discrets. Draco continuait à suivre sa scolarité, bien que durant l'année il fut envoyé plusieurs fois à l'infirmerie comme d'autres serpentards. Les auteurs des attaques étaient punis, mais ça n'empêchait pas d'autres de prendre la relève. Ronald Wesley faisait parti du groupe d'étudiants souvent en détention.

Le rouquin semblait bouillir d'une colère permanente. La mort de son frère l'avait rendu amer, irritable, plus intolérant encore face aux verts et argents. Il arrivait même à plomber l'ambiance dans la salle commune des griffondors. Neville et lui s'adressaient à peine la parole tout comme avec Hermione. On se savait ce qui s'était passé au sein du Trio d'or, mais l'amitié d'antan battait de l'aile. Un soir une bagarre eu lieu, cette fois ci entre Harry et le rouquin, parce que ce dernier s'en était pris à Colin, pour une raison obscure. Le blond n'avait pas le gabarie de ton aîné et le brun ne comptait pas rester là sans rien faire, il commençait sincèrement à en avoir marre de supporter l'humeur d'un individu qui pensait être le seul à souffrir le plus.

Ils avaient été séparé par le professeur Mcgonagal après qu'un premier année soit parti la prévenir. Ils avaient été puni bien évidement, mais Ron plus sévèrement et cette fois ci menacé d'expulsion temporaire. Une semaine plus tard, le jeune Wesley était venu s'excuser auprès de tous les griffondors, et leur avait annoncé qu'il avait besoin de se retirer auprès de sa famille pendant un temps. Qu'il n'avait pas accepté ou fait le deuil de son frère et qu'il estimait injuste de sa part de s'en prendre à ses amis pour des faits dont ils n'étaient pas responsable. Ronald était revenu en cours un mois plus tard, plus calme et serein.

**hphphhphphphphphphphphph**

Se dirigeant un peu au hasard des rues, Harry put découvrir différentes boutiques qui attirèrent son attention. Une faisait des tatouages. Il avait toujours souhaité en avoir un mais il ne s'était pas encore décidé sur la représentation. En vitrine, il lui était présenté plusieurs types de dessin, tous magnifiques mais aucun le faisant suffisamment craquer pour pousser la porte.

Il visita également une boutique qui vendait des perles et bijoux fantaisistes. Lui qui aimait varier avec sa boucle d'oreille il fut servit. Il y en avait de toute sorte. Il fut cependant plus inspirer pour offrir un cadeau à son amie Luna, il prit plusieurs représentant des fruits et légumes : des ananas roses, des pêches violettes, des fraises jaunes et courgette bleues.

Satisfait de son achat, il prit la direction d'un parc qu'un panneau de la rue indiquait, prenant au passage un sandwich et une boisson.

« Harry ! Harry ! »

Il s'arrêta pour regarder autour de lui afin de savoir qui criait son nom ainsi. Il ne vit tout d'abord personne de sa connaissance avant que son regard ne croise celui d'un garçon de grande taille, les cheveux châtains court un peu en bataille, agitant ses bras de l'autre côté du trottoir pour capter son attention.

« Ethan ?! »

Quand le feu passa au vert pour les piétons, le jeune homme en question, en profita pour courir vers lui, tout souriant.

« Hey ! Je ne m'étais pas trompé, c'est bien le preux chevalier de la dernier fois »

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu criais mon nom sans même être sûr que c'était moi, tout de même ?! »

« J'avais quelques doutes, la casquette cache un bonne partie de ton visage. Ce qui m'a surtout aidé sont ta mèche dans le dos et ta boucle d'oreille. » faisant une pause, son regard descendit plus bas « Puis peut être le fait que tu es du ventre.. »

« Du ventre ?... Oh ! » baissant un peu plus la fermeture éclaire de son sweat, il dévoila la présence du bébé. « Je te présente Max, mon petit cousin »

« Hello Max » salua le jeune homme

« Il dort pour le moment, je l'ai un peu bousculer pour un rendez vous ce matin. Il récupère un peu .»

« Les bébés sont de toute manière plus adorables quand on ne les entend pas et qu'il nous épargne la vision de leur sourire baveux.» Devant le sourcil levé du brun, Ethan se hâta d'ajouter en se penchant un peu vers le bambin « Oh qu'il est mignon le bébé ! Tout petit, tout mignon, tout rose et tout mignon... »

« Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu as un grain quelque part » déclara Harry soupçonneux

« J'aime juste plaisanter un peu. Tu parlais d'un rendez vous, est ce en rapport avec notre dernier sujet de discussion ?»

« Oui, j'ai pris des renseignements pour l'émancipation, l'adoption viendra après. Je suis normalement en bonne voie, mais il y a plein de paperasse avant, des tas de trucs à signer. Tu vois le genre. » informa t il tout en sortant des demies vérités pour paraître crédible.

« Uhum. Et où est ce que tu comptais aller là ? »

« Je me dirigeais vers le parc, pour déguster à l'ombre, mon sandwich poulet moutard avec mon coca cola. Et toi ? Que fais tu à Londres ? »

« Je suis venu déposé des CV par ci par là. » répondit le châtain d'un geste vague

« Tu vises un boulot en particulier ? C'est pour après les vacances ? » demanda le brun en reprenant sa marche.

« Je viens juste d'avoir mon bac, je ne peux pas dire que je sache vraiment ce que je veux faire plus tard. Et quand bien même je le saurais, les études supérieures ici coûtent chers, très chers. De plus mes résultats pour avoir une bourse ne sont pas suffisants. On ne peut pas dire que je me sois démené quand j'étais au lycée. »

« Je vois » rétorqua Harry, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire d'autre.

« J'ai cependant déjà de l'expérience dans la restauration. J'ai fais un peu de plonge et de service. Donc il ne devrait pas être trop dur pour moi de trouver du boulot dans cette filière. »

« J'espère que ça marchera pour toi dans ce cas. »

« Je l'espère aussi. Tu comptes passer ton après midi à Londres où tu as quelque chose de prévu juste après ton pique nique ? »

« Non, je n'ai rien de prévu. J'ai envi de profiter un petit peu de la capitale. Je suis toujours confiné dans le même quartier pendant les vacances, sauf quand je pars avec mes amis. Je ne suis pas pressé de rentrer. »

« Alors ça te dirait qu'on passe l'après midi ensemble ? Tu m'accompagneras dans ma distribution de CV. Ça sera moins monotone ainsi. Et puis si tu veux découvrir un peu plus la ville, je suis un très bon guide. » dit il tout sourire.

« Tu devrais te lancer dans la vente avec ton sourire colgate. Allez c'est d'accord, comme je l'ai dit je n'ai rien à faire, donc autant en profiter. »

« Parfait, pour commencer tu vas me jeter ton sandwich. Je vais te faire découvrir l'endroit où l'on fait les meilleurs hot-dogs du monde. »

« Tu demandes à un adolescent affamé et en pleine croissance de jeter son sandwich, pour un remake douteux de la Belle et le Clochard ? Pas moyen ! Au pire je le garde pour le goûter ou pour la route le temps qu'on arrive à ton soi disant super hot-dog. »

« Très bien » concéda t il en levant les mains « Mais ne te plains pas ensuite de ne plus avoir de place pour finir le pain béni que je vais te faire découvrir. Il nous faudra prendre le métro par contre, ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non, non je te suis »

Tout au long du trajet, Ethan ne cessa de se moquer de la façon dont Harry protégeait son bébé de la moindre collision contre une autre personne ou une rembarre. Son regard était généralement assez dissuasif quand un individu s'approchait trop près de lui à son goût. Il n'avait jamais pris le métro, toujours le bus, même avec Colin. Et il se dit que ce n'était pas un moyen de transport qu'il reprendrait de sitôt avec Max dans ses bras. Ça puait, il y avait trop de monde, l'hygiène laissait à désirer chez certaines personnes. Il y avait parfois des liquides douteux au sol, il n'osait pas s'agripper aux barres de peur de transmettre quelque chose au bambin, il devait donc tenir en équilibre sur ses pieds ce qui n'était pas une mince à faire. Les secousses avaient à force réveillé le bébé, qui bien entendu n'avait pas apprécié.

« Promis le retour se fera en bus » s'excusait Ethan quand à la sortie de la bouche de métro, le brun essayait toujours de calmer le petit.

« Je pense qu'il a chaud, c'est ce qui doit l'énerver également. Sommes nous loin d'un parc ? Je pourrai ainsi lui passer des lingettes sur le corps, histoire de le rafraîchir. »

« Non, il y en un juste à côté du vendeur de hot-dog, c'est sur le chemin. Ce n'est pas très loin, à peine deux rues. »

« Je te suis »

Le châtain proposa arrivé devant le parc, que le brun aille trouver un coin pour qu'ils s'installent, lui reviendrait avec de quoi manger. Le griffondor ne se fit pas prier, les pleures de Max lui cassait les oreilles et la chaleur le rendait moins tolérant.

Trouvant un coin d'ombre, le jeune homme se hâta de sortir de sa poche le sac à langer. Regarda bien autour de lui que personne ne l'observait pour l'agrandir. Il arrêta son geste un moment, en ce disant qu'il ne pourrait pas le réduire à nouveau à cause de la présence d'Ethan. Quand à l'explication d'où venait le sac, il lui dirait qu'il l'avait depuis le début, sauf que l'autre ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Il sorti une petite nappe et toutes les affaires dont il aurait besoin près de lui, avant de se défaire de Max. Dès qu'il commença à lui passer sur le corps les lingettes qu'il avait un peu rafraîchi avec de la magie, le bébé se calma et soupirait presque de bonheur.

« Ça fait du bien à ce que je vois hein ? Le paradis sur terre, n'est il pas ? » plaisanta t il

Le bambin se contenta de le regarder, profitant plus de la sensation que son gardien lui prodiguait. Harry se pencha sur lui pour lui faire des bisous sur le nez, ce qui amusa l'enfant qui voulu attraper son visage. Il frotta ensuite leur nez tout en faisant des bruits ou imitant ceux que faisait le bébé.

« Et après on se demande pourquoi les enfants ont autant de difficulté à l'école pour comprendre l'anglais ? Il suffit juste de savoir quelle langue leur parle leur parents depuis qu'ils sont tout petit. » déclara dramatiquement le garçon aux yeux bleus.

« Pff, Max sera un garçon très intelligent, tu verras. Il est déjà très éveillé pour son âge, tu sais ? »

« Tout parent fait l'apologie de son enfant. Qui n'a pas rêvé que sa progéniture deviendrait le futur premier ministre car le gosse ramenait trois bonnes notes à la maison ou serait la future épouse du roi parce qu'on ne cessait de dire que la gamine était aussi belle qu'une princesse de conte de fée ? Allez mange donc ce hot-dog, ce sera un bien meilleur argument pour planer. » dit il en lui tendant le sandwich.

« Attends, garde le pour le moment, je vais faire manger le petit d'abord. » Prenant le bambin dans ses bras, après lui avoir fait quelques bisous sur la joues, il le mit entre ses jambes et sorti un petit pot contenant de la purée de carotte.

Max, quant à lui regardait intrigué l'individu près de lui. Ethan lui souriait tout en mâchant son hot-dog, le bébé le lui rendit en criant en plus. Il voulut se mettre à quatre pattes pour le rejoindre, mais Harry l'en empêcha et lui présenta une cuillère pleine devant la bouche. Docilement le petit l'ouvrit , tout en continuant de regarder le jeune homme devant lui, lui rendant toujours son sourire quand il souriait.

« Du peu que j'ai vu, tu t'en sors pas mal, tu sais ? »

« La force de l'habitude je dirai plutôt » répondit le griffondor en haussant négligemment des épaules.

« Peut être aussi, mais je trouve toute de même que t'occupe bien de lui. Et il est mignon aussi quand il est éveillé »

A ces mots l'autre jeune homme sourit en secouant la tête, tout en continuant de nourrir le bébé. Quand il eut fini, il le fit boire un peu puis lui présenta un jouet pour le distraire un peu, pendant que lui mangeait.

« Hummm, ah oui ! ça c'est bon. » s'extasia le brun quand il eut pris une bouché.

« Oui c'est souvent ce qu'on dit quand on goutte une bonne grosse saucisse » approuva Ethan d'un air sérieux.

Ce qui eut pour effet de suspendre le geste du brun, qui lui lança un regard torve. Cette expression ne fut cependant pas prise à sa juste valeur, quand il pouvait être vu le tremblement des lèvres pour réprimer le sourire. Abandonnant la bataille, l'adolescent rit en secouant de nouveau la tête.

« Ma parole tu ne penses qu'à ça ! Tu y faisais déjà allusion la dernière fois. D'ailleurs évite d'en parler trop souvent, il y a un gosse parmi nous. »

« Je ne suis qu'un homme, Harry et faible qui plus est quand il s'agit de la chaire. » rétorqua t il en faisant un clin d'œil « Et Max ne se souviendra pas un mot de ce qui aura été dit, il est bien trop petit. »

« On ne sait jamais » insista le brun plus sévèrement

« Mais quelle maman poule et rabat joie ! Zob, bite, sexe, pénis, verge, hampe, queue, phallus, sauciiiiiiisse ! » clama l'autre à haute voix

« Ethan ! » s'écria le jeune Potter en regardant autour de lui pour savoir s'ils n'avaient pas attiré l'attention. Le petit trouva ça très amusant, car il cria pour faire écho au châtain, tout en agitant ses bras.

« Harry sincèrement tu prends ton rôle un peu trop au sérieux. Tu te débrouilles très bien, mais ne tombe pas dans les extrêmes non plus. Il a quel âge ? 8, 9 mois?»

« 6 mois et 3 semaines » rectifia t il en marmonnant

« Ok, ben c'est pire que ce que je croyais alors. Il n'aura aucun souvenir de cette journée, alors détend toi. Amuse toi aussi. Tu sembles beaucoup plus à cran que la dernier fois que je t'ai vu. Est ce que le rendez vous ne c'est pas si bien passé que ça en fait ? »

« Non » répondit l'héritier doucement

Il ne pouvait pas tout dire au jeune homme, car un monde les séparait. Pourtant il lui avait été d'une grande aide la dernière fois, mais il y avait une limite à ne pas dépasser. D'une ils ne se connaissaient pas suffisamment pour se raconter leurs petits secrets et de deux, ça impliquait majoritairement Max et il s'était juré de le protéger. Cependant, Ethan avait raison sur un point, il fallait qu'il se détende un peu. Il avait voulu paraître sûr de lui et déterminé devant Ragnarock et madame Brook, mais au fond de lui il était également terrifié.

Pas de la nature de son bébé, mais de la nouvelle responsabilité qui lui tombait sur les épaules. De ce qui pourrait advenir si le bambin ne devenait pas sorcier aussi. Il était facile de dire un problème à la fois, mais quand il y réfléchissait, il constatait qu'un soucis réglé en soulevait automatiquement un autre, parfois même plus gros que le précédent. Il ne s'était même pas posé pour savoir comment il passerait son année scolaire. Si Poudlard accepterait la présence d'un enfant en bas âge entre ses murs. En cas de refus, quelles étaient ses alternatives ?

Max étant sympathe qu'est ce que cela impliquait dans son quotidien ? Madame Brook, lui avait dit que du fait qu'il soit encore bébé, il n'avait pas pu exercer ses pouvoirs jusqu'à présent ou si c'était le cas c'était inconsciemment. Mais à partir de quand pouvait ton réellement savoir que l'on était sur le radar d'un sympathe ? Puisque la victime elle même ne s'en rendait pas compte de son emprise.

Bien sûr il y avait cette histoire de point de repère, sur lequel il devrait faire des recherches. Il n'avait pas pu se rendre à la librairie avec le bébé, le jeune homme avait bien eu trop peur qu'on fasse le lien entre lui et sa charge. Devenait il déjà paranoïaque ?

« Non » reprit il « Il n'y a pas eu de problèmes, mais je pense que je prends de plus en plus conscience de mon rôle de parent ou que ce statut se certifie de plus en plus, me faisant réaliser certains points aux lesquels je n'avais pas réfléchi. »

« Es tu en train de faire marche arrière ? »

« Quoi ?! Non, pas du tout ! »

« Tu sais » commença le châtain en passant la main sur sa tête à de nombreuses reprises « Je ne vais pas jouer les pères moralisateurs. Il est vrai que la dernière que nous nous sommes parlés j'ai fais de grands discours sur ce qu'était la société de nos jours. Je me suis même moqué de ton initiative. Mais après réflexion, je pense avoir juste reporté mes espoirs perdus sur toi, afin que ton petit cousin connaisse ce que j'aurai aimé avoir. C'est facile pour moi de dire, qu'il faut que tu te démènes pour l'avoir, que tu ne le veux pas vraiment s'il finit dans un orphelinat. Mais tu vas avoir 16 ans, je ne connais même pas ta vie et je me permettais de te juger sur des à priori. Je me demande encore comment ça se fait que tu ne m'es pas donné un pain dans la gueule.

Je peux être vraiment con parfois, je le reconnais. Et il ne faut pas hésiter à me le dire aussi.

Mon conseil en tant que … pote ? C'est qu'aujourd'hui tu te poses et que tu ne penses à rien. L'épisode paperasse est passé, tu ne peux plus rien y faire. Tu veux découvrir la capitale, on va la découvrir ensemble, je vais te changer les esprits. Et demain, tu penseras à deux grand maximum trois problèmes qu'il te faudra résoudre. Tu le fais soit le matin, soit l'après midi ou le soir, mais pas toute la journée. Il te faudra profiter de ton Max, lui montrer que tu vas bien et qu'il n'est pas qu'une responsabilité à tes yeux. »

« Merci » souffla tout simplement Harry après un moment de silence « Et oui on peut considérer qu'on est pote, malgré ta tendance à vouloir être mon guide spirituel» ajouta t il avec le sourire.

« Les chemins vers la saucisse suprême sont semés d'embûches mon garçon, il est de mon devoir te prendre en main » rétorqua t il canaille.

« Tu n'es pas sortable » rigola Harry, bien qu'une rougeur transparaissait sur ses joues.

Les deux garçons finirent leur déjeuner sur d'autres notes légères. Le griffondor surveillant toujours d'un œil Max qui tentait de partir à l'aventure à quatre pattes autour de la nappe. Découvrant le monde, arrachant les brindilles d'herbes, voulant les mettre dans sa bouche mais le brun l'en empêchait. Il fut ensuite fasciné par une coccinelle qui s'était posée sur sa main,qu'il ne la toucha pas, il se contenta juste de la regarder. Puis il cria pour peut être entrer en communication avec l'insecte mais c'eut pour effet de le faire fuir. Pas perturbé pour si peu, il continua à son rythme à avancer et regarder autour de lui.

« J'ai une idée » déclara Ethan soudainement, faisant sursauter les deux autres.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Pose pas de questions, on va ranger tout ça et on va y aller. »

Remballant leurs affaire, le châtain se proposa, si le bébé le voulait bien, à le porter. Si l'adolescent fut ravie par la proposition, le bambin n'était pas d'accord. Du moins pas pour plus de deux minutes il semblait. Le brun se résigna donc à le porter de nouveau, sans le porte bébé cette fois, pour lui faire profiter du vent frais. L'autre garçon devant se contenter du sac.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, ils rentrèrent dans un super marché. Ils prirent trois escalators pour aller à l'étage, et finalement s'arrêtèrent devant, ce qui ressemblait à une grosse boîte.

« Pourquoi sommes nous là ? »

« Nous allons fêter ta journée dans la capitale. Et quoi de mieux qu'un souvenir grâce au photomaton ? » s'anima le garçon aux yeux bleus.

« C'est très cliché tu ne trouves pas? »

« Je dirai même que c'est kitsch et très girly, d'ailleurs tu me feras penser à ce qu'on rajoute le fond avec les fleurs autour de nous pour être bien dans l'ambiance. Allez maintenant à l'intérieur !»

Durant le quart d'heure qui suivit les deux jeunes et le bébé prirent plus d'une vingtaine de clichés. Certains où ils étaient tout les trois, d'autres où il n'y avait que Harry et Max, ou Max et Ethan avec le brun jamais bien loin pour ne pas déclencher une crise. Ce qui faisait que sur ces photos le bambin regardait le rideau au lieu de l'appareille en face de lui, dans l'attente que le jeu du « coucou » de son gardien se fasse.

Il y avait également des photos des deux garçons seuls. Ils avaient trouvé un compromis. Mettre le bébé à leurs pieds sur le sac à langer et non à même le sol comme le suggérait le châtain, pour soi disant immuniser le petit .

A ce moment là, ils s'étaient quelque peu lâchés devant l'objectif. Ethan faisant des poses avec la bouche en canard, Harry en faisant le V de la victoire à toutes les sauces.D'autres photos avaient été prises, quand ils faisaient la grimace, leur plus beau sourire, le regard aguicheur, le regard blasé, une où ils essayaient de pouvoir s'asseoir tout les deux sur le tabouret ( sans succès ), une bras dessus bras dessous ratée également et une dernière où Ethan se tenant derrière le sourire canaille entourant de ses bras Harry, qui levait un sourcil le sourire au coin.

**hphhphphphphphhphphphhphp**

Le reste de l'après midi s'était passé dans une ambiance similaire. Dans la rigolade et la bonne humeur. Au super marché le duo, accompagné du bébé de nouveau endormi, avait profité pour acheter un album et de la colle, pour pouvoir mettre en place dès à présent toutes les photos. Puis les garçons étaient allés dans différents restaurants et ensuite boutiques de prêt à porter, après que le brun ait insisté pour que le châtain tente sa chance également dans ce domaine.

Le griffondor découvrit les goûts musicaux de son ami, qui s'orientait plus dans le jazz, reggaeton et latino avec au passage le hip hop, quand ils étaient rentrés dans une boutique spécialisée.

Ils étaient sur la route pour aller dans une libraire qui ne vendait que des BD, quand Harry reconnu à trois pas devant lui, la chevelure brune un peu moins touffue que les années précédentes d'Hermione Granger.

« Hermione ! »

« Harry ! » s'écria t elle en se retournant. Elle voulut lui faire une accolade, mais à la vue du bébé reposant sur sa poitrine du jeune homme, elle se rétracta.

« Qui est ce ? » demanda t elle

« Je te présente Max mon cousin et voici Ethan un ami. Ethan je te présente Hermione une amie qui étudie avec moi à l'école Pulviose. »

Au nom de l'école, la sorcière comprit le message, le garçon près du jeune Potter était un moldu. C'était un code qui avait été donné à Poudlard pour éviter de faire des bourdes devant les sans magie en général. En cas de recherche, les moldus tomberaient bien sur l'école à ce nom qui leur dirait que c'était un établissement spécialisé pour les enfants surdoués.

« Enchantée » salua poliment la jeune fille en tendant sa main que le jeune prit.

«Moi de même » déclara le moldu

« Tu fais souvent du baby-sitting ? Car si tu veux je connais deux ou trois autres personnes qui sont en recherche en ce moment. »

« Oh non merci ! Celui là me donne assez de travail à lui tout seul » plaisanta son camarade

« Il me semble avoir déjà entendu le nom de votre école... Depuis que tu l'as cité ça me trotte dans la tête » dit pensivement Ethan

« Vraiment ? » questionnèrent les deux autres

« Oui, je sais qu'un gars dans ... » Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la brune avant de reprendre. « L'orphelinat où je suis, y allait depuis l'âge de ses onze ans je crois. C'est un pensionnat, non ? »

« Oui c'est bien ça » confirma le sorcier toujours surprit, tandis que la griffondor fronçait des sourcils

« Bien qu'on ait le même âge on se parlait pas beaucoup. On n'avait pas vraiment d'atome crochus. Il lui arrivait toujours des trucs bizarres d'ailleurs, ce qui le rendait encore moins populaire. Quel était son nom déjà ? ...Julien..Justin...oui Justin Flinch Fletchley ! »

Le nom fit pâlir drastiquement les deux autres jeunes. La jeune fille étant tout de même plus blanche encore que le garçon, donnant ainsi l'impression qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à tourner de l'œil.

Les piqûres de rappel de ce qui s'était passé l'année dernière semblait se manifester même dans le monde moldu. Même si plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis, les cicatrices étaient encore vivaces pour certains, il leur faudrait encore du temps pour ne pas sentir une étreinte au cœur à l'évocation des disparus.

En plus de faire parti de la liste de ceux qui n'avaient pas survécu à la bataille, Flinch Fletchley avait été retrouvé démembré par un sort de magie noire. Ça avait été une image bien cruelle à voir, surtout d'une personne jeune et très appréciée chez les Poussoufles, ainsi que l'école en général. Il était également connu pour être le petit copain d'un des membres du Trio d'Or, Granger. Leur histoire avait duré plus de 6 mois avant d'être brisée brutalement.

« Ai je dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? » demanda le châtain inquiet.

« Non » raclant sa gorge, le brun reprit « Non tu n'as rien dit de mal. Il se trouve juste que … que nous le connaissions également. Hermione était très proche de lui. »

« Il est parti également sans vous donnez de nouvelle ? Car à l'orphelinat la directrice en à un tout un tapage pendant une semaine. »

« Il est mort » déclara froidement la brune.

C'eut le mérite de laisser place à un silence inconfortable pendant quelques instant.

« Je ne savais pas. Je suis désolé. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir Ethan, on ne t'en veut pas. » rassura le brun, en jetant des regards concernés sur sa voisine.

« Oui » confirma cette dernière, le sourire un peu figé «Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ».

« As tu eu des nouvelles de Neville et Ron depuis le début des vacances ? » enchaîna Harry pour changer le sujet

« Oui, ils vont bien dans l'ensemble. Neville a réussi à partir pour une expédition en Amérique latine, pour étudier une plante rare d'après lui. Ron reste en famille. Et moi j'attends de recevoir les résultats des B.. enfin les résultats des examens, pour pouvoir partir en vacance en famille. On envisage les Seychelles cette année. »

« Ça semble être de belles vacances en perspective, profites en bien. Où te rendais tu ? »

« J'allais retrouver mes parents à leur cabinet, ce n'est pas très loin d'ici. Je ne vais d'ailleurs pas tarder, ils sont sûrement en train de m'attendre. Passe une bonne journée Harry. Ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance Ethan. »

Tournant les talons, la jeune sorcières se mélangea rapidement dans la foule pour finalement disparaître rapidement dans la masse.

« J'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir manqué de tact quelque part » insista le plus âgé.

« Non » fit l'adolescent en lui touchant doucement le bras. « C'est juste que c'est une histoire dont elle a encore du mal à faire le deuil, c'est normale. N'en parlons plus, guide moi plutôt à ta librairie de rêve. » termina t il plus enthousiaste.

Bien que sceptique, Ethan retrouva toute même le sourire et montra le chemin. La boutique aurait été perçu comme la caverne d'Ali Baba, si Colin avait été présent. Il adorait la bande dessiné. Il avait initié ses amis à Mafalda et depuis le griffondor devait l'admettre il en était accro. Il appréciait d'ailleurs relire certaines pages des aventures de cette petite fille surdouée, dans sa valise quand il avait du temps libre. L'histoire de Marion Duval n'était pas loin derrière avec celle de Corto Maltesse.

Pour Luna c'était un peu plus compliqué car elle ne connaissait pas bien le monde moldu, ce qui faisait que certaines références lui échappait.

Mais le guide du jeune Potter avait d'autres idées en tête que lui faire redécouvrir ce qu'il connaissait déjà. Il voulait l'initier aux mangas. Harry en avait entendu parlé et vu son cousin en avoir quelques un à ses anniversaires sans vraiment s'y intéresser. Mais comme il commençait à s'en rendre compte, avec Ethan tout était plus amusant. Ce dernier lui présenta plusieurs séries achevées qu'il lui conseillait de lire pour se faire un avis. Le problème était qu'il parti dans de grandes explications, en faisant de grands gestes pour lui raconter finalement tout ce qui se passait dans ce qu'il était censé découvrir. Il acheta deux autres séries de six tomes chacune, sur lequel le châtain ne fit aucun commentaire de peur de spoiler de nouveau. Le sorcier en profita pour en acheter une également à son cadet griffondor en espérant que ça lui plairait.

L'autre jeune homme se prit la suite de l'Attaque des Titans, une série qui semblait le mettre dans tous ses états.

Il était 4 heure de l'après midi, les deux jeunes décidèrent donc de se prendre un goûter. Harry qui avait refusé de jeter son sandwich ne fut plus très enthousiaste pour le terminer à cette heure ci, prétextant que c'était du sucré qui lui fallait.

Un patron de restaurant fut sympathique pour laisser le brun utiliser ses toilettes pour pouvoir changer Max qui s'était à nouveau réveillé. La séance toilettage finie, Ethan lui avait fait découvrir une boulangerie, qui selon ce dernier, était à tomber.

« Il faudrait qu'on s'échange nos numéros, on pourrait se faire des journées comme celle ci plus souvent. » déclara le moldu en dégustant son éclaire au chocolat.

« Ce serai bien effectivement, mais je n'ai pas de téléphone. Et le seul numéro que j'ai, c'est celui du fixe de ma famille qui se ferait un joie d'oublier que tu as appelé. Surtout si c'est pour me distraire des mes tâches. »

« Je vois. Mais tu vas bientôt être émanciper, il serait bon que tu es déjà un numéro sur lequel l'administration puisse te joindre, non ? »

Inutile pour Harry de dire qu'il serait contacter par hiboux, l'autre garçon penserai qu'il se moque de lui ou qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas lui donner un moyen d'entrer en contacte avec lui. Ce qui n'était pas le cas.

« Tu as sûrement raison » dit il en jouant quelque peu le naïf. « Connais tu un endroit où je pourrais en avoir un ? »

« Bien évidement, je suis le guide après tout. Je connais un endroit où tu peux en acheter de vraiment pas cher, c'est là bas que j'ai acquis mon premier téléphone. Ils sont d'occasions et pas dernier cri mais ils marchent bien et rendent service. »

« J'ai gagné un peu d'argent en travaillant chez les voisins, je pourrais peut être m'acheter la gamme au dessus. Mais allons y, un pourrait très bien me plaire. »

Sur le chemin, le châtain lui parla de tous les téléphones qui à son avis n'étaient pas si super que les publicités le montraient. Critiquant leur fragilité, la discrimination qu'ils faisaient à ceux qui avaient de gros doigts, ou la batterie qui n'était garantie que trois mois et qui souvent claquait à ce moment là.

Arrivée à la boutique, ils furent accueillis par une jeune femme avec un grand sourire. Après avoir écouter leur requête et su le budget du sorcier, ils se présentèrent devant différents rayons. Ethan et la vendeuse se lancèrent très vite dans une grande discussion argumentée sur ce qui était le mieux. Oubliant que c'était Harry qui était venu pour acheter. Celui ci préféra donc les laisser en s'éclipsant doucement, pour continuer à regarder ce qui pourrait bien l'intéresser. Il voulait juste un téléphone lui permettant d'appeler, recevoir et envoyer des sms. La marque était du détail, mais visiblement pas pour tout le monde.

Max l'aida plus que les deux autres, quand celui ci pointa un appareil vendu avec sa coque en forme de grenouille. Après l'avoir bien regarder, l'adolescent trouva qu'effectivement il n'était pas mal. Son bébé lui avait plus l'intention par contre de vérifier son étanchéité quand il l'eut entre les mains et le dirigea vers sa bouche.

« J'ai trouvé ce que je voulais, je prends celui là» annonça t il à haute voix pour attirer de nouveau l'attention à lui.

La vendeuse rougit un peu pour son manque de professionnalisme envers son vrai client, mais se rattrapa en ventant les mérites de son choix. Elle lui fit même un geste commercial en réduisant le prix de la puce de moitié.

L'autre jeune homme fut moins convaincu par sa trouvaille mais ne fit aucun commentaire, le félicitant juste d'en avoir un.

« J'ai déjà mis la puce à l'intérieur et allumé votre téléphone » informa la femme après que le griffondor eut fini de payer.

A peine sortie de la boutique, Ethan lui prit son téléphone des mains.

« La maligne...elle a rajouté son numéro dans ton annuaire téléphonique » dit il moqueusement

« Ah oui ? Fais voir. » demanda le plus jeune en essayant de regarder par dessus l'épaule de son ami.

« Pourquoi ? » questionna l'autre en l'empêchant de voir quoique se soit

« Parce que peut être c'est mon téléphone ? »

« Peut être effectivement, mais tu n'as pas besoin de connaître son nom et son numéro... Et voilà effacé ! »

« Hey ! Je ne te l'ai pas permis ! » s'indigna Harry

« Tu auras le mien à la place il te sera beaucoup plus utile. »

« Même, par principe ça ne se fait pas. Rends moi mon téléphone maintenant. »

« Je te fais juste gagner du temps » se défendit il en redonnant l'objet

« Je ne t'avais rien demandé »

« Elle te plaisait ? »

« Là n'est pas là question. »

« Où est elle alors ? »

« Tu as pris quelque chose qui m'appartenait sans autorisation et tu t'es permis d'effacer un numéro encore sans mon accord. Je ne pense pas avoir fait la même chose avec le tien. »

« Bon d'accord j'ai un peu poussé, mais je t'assure que je t'ai sauvé. Si tu savais comment elle te matait pendant que je lui parlais...je pense même que certaines de ses pensées ont parasité les miennes, car il me semble avoir entendu « hum il a un cul tout bombé et musclé celui là » »

« Un cul bombé ! » s'écria t il incrédule

« Tu vois c'est une folle furieuse ! Par contre je retiens que tu n'es pas opposé au musclé. » sourit il

« Arrête ton cinéma, c'est toi qui monte toute cette histoire. Et mon cul est normal. Je n'arrive même pas à croire que je parle de mon derrière à un mec. » répondit le brun en secouant la tête

« Personnellement ça ne me dérange absolument pas » informa le moldu le sourire encore plus canaille.

C'eut qui eu le don de faire rougir son interlocuteur. Le brun sentait toujours cette chaleur lui monter au visage, quand l'autre garçon avait ce discours ambiguë. Pas qu'il trouvait ça offusquant, mais plutôt déstabilisant. Et les regards qu'il sentait parfois dans son dos, quand le châtain lui cédait le passage dans un endroit, lui donnait des frissons. Pas d'horreur, mais pas non plus de plaisir. C'était bizarre. Il avait l'impression d'être une proie dans le collimateur d'un chasseur qui ne s'était pas encore déclaré.

Le jeune Potter n'était pas non naïf pour ne pas avoir remarqué, qu'il attirait parfois l'attention des deux sexes quand il marchait dans la rue. La différence était qu'un des deux ne l'avait encore jamais abordé pour un peu plus qu'une simple amitié.

Il avait déjà sorti avec une fille à Poudlard, Susan Bones. Leur histoire avait duré trois mois. Ça avait été bien au début mais sans plus, l'idylle s'était terminée d'elle même, quand à force de se croiser mais sans plus s'embrasser ou faire attention à l'autre, on remarque que c'est en fait terminé.

Il avait eu également, une brève aventure avec sa meilleure amie Luna. Mais c'était dans des circonstances particulières. La bataille avait été affreuse, et les survivants s'étonnaient encore parfois tenir sur leurs jambes ou tout simplement de pouvoir respirer encore. Les émotions à fleur de peau, Luna et Harry qui s'en étaient sorti avec quelques blessures sans grande gravité, s'étaient retrouvés dans une salle du château pour manifester leur joie d'être en vie et leur désespoir pour avoir été témoin d'un bain de sang.

Ils n'en avaient plus jamais parlé, ni même fait allusion subtilement. C'était arrivée mais c'était tout. Ça n'avait perturbé en rien leur amitié et Colin n'avait rien perçu également, donc tout allait pour le mieux.

Cette fois ci il avait affaire à un homme, que le jeune sorcier devait admettre était agréable à regarder. Mais qui était moldu ce qui était dommage, car ça l'obligeait à cacher une grande partie de ce qu'il était.

Il avait cependant réussi à le distraire de ses pensées négatives pour lui faire profiter pleinement de la journée. Il lui avait fait découvrir Londres, du moins une facette et avait essayé d'acheter les grâces de Max sans grand succès.

Il ne savait pas comment se jouait une relation entre deux hommes et d'un autre côté il n'avait pas vraiment envi d'y réfléchir. D'autres problèmes lui pendaient sous le nez, autant laisser les rênes à son ami dans ce domaine et voir où ça les mènerait.

« Venant de toi, ça ne m'étonne pas, tu bavais bien sur une saucisse tout à l'heure » finit il par répondre en souriant. Ça sembla allumer une lueur dans les yeux de son interlocuteur, mais elle disparu bien vite.

Regardant sa montre le plus jeune décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Le dîner il n'y échapperait pas et il voulait s'épargner des cris supplémentaires de son oncle qui s'additionnerait sûrement à ceux de Marge et Pétunia.

Ethant fit la moue à la nouvelle, mais en ne le retint pas. Il fit des bisous à Max qui en retour lui tapa le visage en rigolant de son acte. Serra la main de son gardien et prit la direction opposé à la leur.

**hphphphhphphphphphphphp**

De retour à Privet Drive, Harry fut surpris de trouver la maison plutôt silencieuse. Il entendait le bruit de la télé à l'étage et les quelques commentaires que faisait Marge, mais rien d'autre. En jetant un coup d'œil dans le jardin, il vit sa tante s'acharner avec encore plus de vigueur que les dernières fois où il l'avait vu, sur ses plantes. Il n'était pas sûr que celles ci résistent longtemps au choc de la petite pelle sur leurs racines.

Le jeune homme put préparer le dîner tranquillement, sans que Molaire ne fasse son apparition. Il prépara la table, laissa les plats dans le four et monta s'occuper de son bébé.

Plus tard dans la nuit, dans les alentours de 23h, après qu'il ait éteint sa veilleuse et que la pièce ne soit éclairée que par les rayons de la lune, il entendit son portable vibrer sur la table de nuit. Sur l'écran était indiqué le nom d'Ethan.

« Allo ? » murmura t il

« Bonsoir, je ne te réveil pas ? »

« Non pas vraiment, je n'allais tarder mais Max semblait vouloir garder les yeux ouverts jusqu'au bout de la nuit. C'est après deux histoires et demi qu'il a déclaré forfait et encore pas dans son lit mais sur le mien. Je n'ose pas le bouger de peur de le réveiller. »

Il entendit un rire de l'autre côté du combiné.

« Tu m'appelais pour une raison particulière ? »

« Non, juste pour te réveiller peut être. » ce qui fit rouler les yeux du sorcier « Ou te demander quand est ce que tu serais de nouveau disponible pour qu'on se voit ? »

« Sincèrement je.. » l'adolescent s'interrompit pour savoir d'où provenait le bruit qu'il venait juste d'entendre.

Redressant la tête, il vit la poignet de sa porte se baisser et se redresser doucement laissant tout de même un grincement au passage.

Il savait qu'il avait lancé un sort de silence qui faisait qu'on ne pouvait pas entendre ce qui provenait de sa chambre, à l'extérieur et pour éviter que Molaire n'entre il bloquait la porte qu'il soit présent ou pas. Ce qui l'inquiéta un peu c'est que l'opération se répéta plusieurs fois sans succès, ce qui lui donnait l'impression d'un mauvais scénario de film d'horreur ou angoissant. Il ne savait pas qui était derrière la porte, bien qu'il ait deux suspects en tête.

« Allo ? Tu es toujours là ? »

« Euh oui désolé » reprit Harry « C'est juste que quelqu'un a voulu rentrer dans ma chambre, sans y arriver heureusement. »

« Tu penses savoir qui sait ? »

« J'ai des doutes... »

Il fut de nouveau interrompu, mais cette fois par les cris de sa tante.

* * *

Alors gnangnan ou tolérable ?


End file.
